The History of Legolas: The Last Green Leaf
by Vendie of Rivendell
Summary: Part II of The History Of Legolas trilogy. Here is the tale of Legolas Thrandulion that was not told in the Red Book of Westmarch; the trials of his youth and young-adulthood, and how fate sent him to Imladris at a crucial moment during the twilight of the Third Age.
1. Chapter 1

**The History Of Legolas – Part II  
The Last Green Leaf  
**By Vendie

**Disclaimer:**The Lord of the Rings and all associated characters belong to Tolkien and his estate. I am not making any profit off of this story, save the enjoyment I had making it.

This is the re-written sequel to The History of Legolas Part I. As I mentioned in the author's note on the first chapter of that story, there have been significant, substantive changes to the plot arcs of _The Last Green Leaf_ and _I Aear Can Ven Na Mar_ (the coming third installment). I hope you'll read on to see what's changed. For those who have read this part of the trilogy before, you'll start to see changes starting in about Chapter 5 of this installment.

Again, thank you for your support and interest in my stories. All of your feedback is extremely helpful and encouraging. I couldn't have asked for better readers. Please enjoy, and leave a review to let me know what you think!

Blessings,

Vendie

* * *

_The Last Green Leaf_  
Chapter One – Coming of Age

"Legolas!"

The voice was sharp in the young elfling's ears. He knew he was in trouble. The blond-haired, blue-eyed elf sighed and put the silver leaf necklace that he had been looking at back under his tunic before giving away his position.

"I am here, Arthion," Legolas said, waving to his elder brother from the tree in which he sat. His brother looked up and rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I have been looking everywhere for you. Adais not pleased with you for running off without telling him where you were going," Arthion scolded as his little brother scurried down the tree.

"He was busy! And I did not really know where I wanted to go anyway," Legolas muttered. Arthion took his hand forcefully and led him back to the great doors of their father's halls.

"Legolas! If you did not know where you were going to go, how were we supposed to find you?" Arthion asked, annoyed.

"I hate being in the caves! I love the trees!" The young elfling protested. "Ada does not make _you_ tell him where you're going! Why must I?"

Arthion sighed as the two stopped at the doors of the Halls. "It is different for me. I am older," he said.

"It's not just that! Hérion gets to go wherever he wants, too," Legolas pointed out.

"Do not question things that you could never understand," Arthion said as the doors opened. Legolas let out a frustrated sort of growl and glared angrily at his oldest brother as they walked into their father's halls.

Legolas did not like the darkness of their underground home, especially since he was made to spend so much time in it. His father was very strict with the things he could and could not do, and had ever rarely let him out on his own. The youngest of Thranduil's sons wanted nothing more than to explore the forest about him and listen to the trees. He loved the trees, and if he were allowed to, he'd spend all day outdoors listening to what they had to tell him.

As Arthion and Legolas passed an elleth who was pulling her elfling along to their home, the youngest son of the Elvenking dared to ask the question that he had been asking since he was old enough to realize that there was something missing in his family.

"Why do other elflings have a naneth and we do not?" He questioned timidly. Arthion immediately appeared uncomfortable. He averted his eyes from Legolas and loosened the grip on his hand.

"You will learn when you are older," he answered quietly.

"You said that when I asked you on my tenth begetting day! I'm now twenty!" Legolas complained. "When will I be old enough?"

"When Ada thinks you are, he will tell you," Arthion said. Legolas growled angrily and marched alongside his brother, too frustrated to talk anymore.

Arthion led his littlest brother to their father's study. Legolas, now faced with his father's imminent wrath, was suddenly frightened. Just as Arthion was going to knock on the wooden door, Legolas stopped him.

"Arthion, Adaisn't going to yell, is he?"

Legolas' older brother looked down at him and his gaze softened.

"I do not like it when he yells," Legolas admitted, sounding ashamed. Arthion chuckled patted his brother's head.

"I am sure of only one thing," the eldest replied, "you are in for a scolding."

Legolas made a whining noise, and he swallowed hard as Arthion knocked on their father's study's door.

"Enter," Thranduil's firm voice came from within.

Arthion pushed the door open and gave Legolas a gentle nudge inside. The elfling stumbled forward ahead of his brother. Thranduil, who was sitting at his desk, looked up and dropped the papers he had been reading, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for finding him, Arthion." Thranduil said, standing up. Arthion nodded, but said nothing. He did not fully approve of his father's obvious over-protection of Legolas, but he was always hesitant to discuss it. Arthion knew why his father sheltered his youngest, and he knew that if the subject were ever brought up, it would be painful for everyone involved.

"You may leave us now; I have some things to discuss with Legolas," their father said, looking intently at his youngest son. Arthion nodded again and patted his little brother on the shoulder before leaving.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind Arthion, Thranduil came out from behind his desk and stood in front of his son, his hands behind his back and his eyes fixed on the little blond head that was looking rather intently at his boots.

"Where did you go?" Thranduil asked.

"Outside," Legolas murmured, still staring down.

"Have I not told you that you are to ask for permission to go out of doors, and that you must be accompanied by an adult?"

"Yes."

"Why did you not obey me?"

"Because," Legolas paused, wondering if he should tell the truth or if he should make something up. He finally peered up at his father, who arched an eyebrow at him.

"I wanted to go outside," the little prince murmured again, guilt dripping from his words.

"Why could you have not waited for my permission, and for someone to take you outside?"

"Because I wanted to go alone!" Legolas said, suddenly raising his voice.

"Legolas, the outside is no place for an elfling - "

"All of the other elflings my age get to go outdoors by themselves!" Legolas interjected.

"The other elflings have the proper training with a bow," Thranduil replied.

"Because the other elfling's parents let them learn how to use one!" His son retorted.

"You are not 'other' elflings, Legolas," Thranduil said sternly. Legolas looked up at his father with an angry glare.

"It is not fair!" He protested.

Thranduil got down on his knees to meet his youngest son at eye level and put his hands on Legolas' shoulders. The elfling looked away, his brow furrowed.

"One day you will understand," Thranduil said.

Legolas, tired of this explanation, looked back at his father and cried: "When will I be old enough, Ada? I want to understand everything _now_!"

Thranduil laughed and patted his son's shoulder. "Not even the oldest and wisest elves understand everything, Legolas."

"Everything is hidden from me!" The elfling exclaimed in a moment of utter exasperation, "When will I be old enough to know why - " Legolas stopped mid-sentence and covered his mouth; suddenly remembering that the question he was about to ask was a dangerous one.

"Know what, little one?" Thranduil asked. Legolas shook his head, his hands still covering his mouth.

Just in the nick of time for Legolas, the door to his father's study opened and Nestadriel walked in. The healer, who had been Legolas' caretaker since he had been born, looked startled.

"I apologize, I shall return later," she said. Thranduil was about to nod, but his youngest son took this opportunity to duck out of the door and run away from the curiosity that almost got away with him. Thranduil sighed and shook his head as he watched his son flee, but did not call for him to return.

Legolas had run only partway down the hall when he stopped dead in his tracks and thought for a moment. Why was he running? His father had said that he wanted to know what his question was. And Legolas did have a right to know about his mother, did he not?

The little elfling, having made up his mind, turned back around and ran back to his father's study. He was about to burst through the door until he noticed it was just slightly ajar, and he could hear Nestadriel and his father speaking. Curious, Legolas stopped and eavesdropped on what his father and caretaker were discussing.

"I met Arthion in the hallway, my lord. He said that Legolas asked about his mother. Again," the healer said, sounding slightly annoyed. Thranduil looked at her pensively, not saying anything.

"Have you not told him?" she asked.

Thranduil sighed heavily before answering. "I have not," he said.

"The child deserves to know about his mother! He is twenty years old!" Nestadriel said, pointing to the door. Legolas, afraid that he would be spotted, moved to the side of the opening to conceal himself.

"He is not ready for that kind of information, Nestadriel. He is still too young to understand."

"Legolas is a bright young elf; he will figure it out soon enough if you do not tell him."

"He will not be able to figure it out if no one gives him clues," the king said sternly, giving a warning of his own. Legolas peeked into the door again. His father had a very angry look on his face and had his hands balled into fists.

"Even without clues from you or me or your sons, he is old enough to understand that those of the Eldar do not die unless mortally wounded, and he knows that Wood-Elves do not sail West. And he knows that he did not simply spring out of a hole! He will put two and two together before long, my lord."

"I will not have my son thinking it his responsibility for his mother's death!" Thranduil shouted angrily.

Legolas, in shock and despair, felt all of his breath leave him. The elfling faltered and he fell forward, pushing the door open all the way. He caught his balance as Nestadriel and Thranduil turned and saw him standing there. Thranduil's blood drained from his face and his heart sunk into his chest as he realized that Legolas had heard his words.

"Legolas," he said softly as he began to walk towards his son, his hand outstretched.

Legolas, stood there for a moment, paralyzed. As his father's words echoed in his mind, he wondered how his father could even stand to look upon him. He was ashamed and frightened, and so he turned, running away as fast as his legs would carry him.

Thranduil tried to follow after him, but Legolas was a fast runner and had already disappeared around a corner as the king stepped out of his study, calling out his son's name. The Elvenking sighed heavily as he watched Legolas disappear around the corner to hide somewhere in the network of caves.

Legolas ran as fast as he could, not paying particular attention to where he was going. He ran into a few elves along the way, but out of his desperation to flee did not stop to apologize. All the while he was running he could hear three words echoing in his mind:

"_I killed her."_

But he didn't even remember how! Or why! Certainly he had not meant to. Maybe he could not remember because the truth was too terrible, and he had blocked out all of the memories. But everything seemed to make sense to him; his father had never let him do anything was because Thranduil hated him for causing the death of his wife. And now he understood why Nestadriel and his brother's always seemed upset with Legolas mentioned his mother; because he had killed her. The tears that had been falling from his eyes began to fall with more frequency and it was hard for Legolas to continue running for despair he felt.

When Legolas stopped, he was in front of the doors of the Great Hall, where his father's throne was. There were two large statues built into niches in the wall on either side of the doors. One was an elleth_,_ and one was an ellon_._ The ellon wore a crown of vines and looked very regal. The statue often reminded Legolas of his father, though he knew it was not Thranduil. The elleth was a very graceful character that had long and flowing hair and a beautiful face. The little elfling often thought that if he ever had a mother, she must have looked like that.

At that thought, Thranduil's words came back to him, and more tears gushed from Legolas' eyes. Feeling guilty and confused, the little elfling climbed behind the stone elleth and hid in the shadows, crying.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thranduil had searched high and low for his son. After a half hour had passed, he sent some of the guard into the forest to search, thinking that perhaps Legolas had fled to the shelter of the trees as his mother had often done. Almwen and their son had like minds – they loved the trees and felt safer in a grove of growing things than in a guarded fortress.

Alas, the guards had returned empty-handed and Thranduil then employed his elder sons to search the halls and any place in them where Legolas might be. Nestadriel, with a defiant "I told you so" was also searching. So far, they had not found the youngest of the Elvenking's children.

It had been nearly an three hours when Thranduil finally entered the foyer to the Great Hall. The king was on the verge of giving up when he heard what sounded like a child crying. Thranduil looked around, not seeing any other elves except for the stone statues that were created in the likeness of Oropher and Almwen. The king followed his ears until he came upon the space between the base of Almwen's statue and the wall. He looked into the shadows there and saw his son, curled up in a ball in the corner, crying softly. The king smiled, happy to have found his son, and finding it all too appropriate that he was hiding his mother's effigy.

"Legolas, here you are," Thranduil breathed in relief.

Legolas' head whipped up and his eyes stared straight into his father's. The elfling's little bottom lip quivered as he realized his hiding spot had been revealed and he began to wail loudly. Thranduil instinctively reached into the corner and pulled his son out into the light, then sat on the ground and cradled the elfling in his arms as Legolas cried into his shoulder.

"I am sorry, Ada!" He cried. "I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry!"

"Legolas, my son, you have naught to be sorry for!" Thranduil said, putting his hand on the back of the elfling's head and stroking his blond hair.

"Yes I do! I killed Naneth!" Legolas sputtered, still crying into his father's shoulder.

"An Orc's arrow killed your mother, Legolas," Thranduil sighed. Confused, Legolas sniffled and looked up into his father's face.

"But you said - "

"I worried that if I told you all that had transpired; you would think it was your fault. I should have told you sooner – when you first asked. I could have saved you the heartache I caused you today. It is I who should apologize," Thranduil explained. His son's face was truly pathetic; his eyes were puffy and skin red from crying. Rubbing his eyes, he considered his father's words.

"It is not my fault?" Legolas asked. Thranduil smiled warmly and hugged his son close.

"No, my little green leaf, it is not," he said. Thranduil felt Legolas' tense muscles relax, though he only began to cry again. The king's brow furrowed and he looked down at his son.

"Legolas, what is wrong?" He asked.

"I do not know!" Legolas sobbed. Thranduil smiled and kissed his son's hair and hugged him. The king sighed as he stroked Legolas' back, comforting the little elfling as he cried. After a few moments, Legolas' sobs subsided into hiccups and he gradually pulled away from his father's chest and looked into Thranduil's eye with a sleepy gaze.

"My son, you look exhausted," Thranduil chuckled, patting the child's head. Legolas looked as if he were going to say something, but a great yawn stifled what words he was going to say, making his father laugh more.

"Shall we put you to bed for a small nap before dinner?" Thranduil asked.

"I want to know about Naneth," Legolas said simply. Knowing he could put it off no longer, the king sighed.

"Do you remember me telling you that we used to live in the southern mountains before you were born?" Thranduil asked. Legolas nodded. "Well, just before you were born, evil things started to come to where we lived. It wasn't safe for us anymore. So we decided to leave. Your mother was still carrying you in her when we departed. We were nearing the Forest Road when we were attacked by a band of Orcs."

Thranduil stopped and swallowed as the memories he had repressed for so long came flashing back to him. He could hear the shouts loudly ringing in his ears, and an arrow flying at full speed into flesh. He shuddered.

"Ada?" Legolas asked. His father shook his head and breathed deeply before continued.

"Your mother was hit by an Orc's arrow in the shoulder. The wound probably would not have been fatal, if it were not for the poison on the tip of the arrow. She was very concerned for your well-being, for she knew the poison would soon mingle with your blood. She gathered all her strength and willed you to be born. And you were."

Legolas listened intently. Though he could not explain it, as his father recalled the story to him, the young prince seemed to think it sounded familiar.

"She saved you, Legolas. And she gave you something to remember her by. Do you wear the silver leaf necklace I gave you for your fifteenth begetting day?" Thranduil asked. Legolas nodded and took the chain that was around his neck out from under his collar and let it rest outside his clothing. Thranduil touched the leaf charm that hung on it.

"This was your mother's. She gave it to you just before…" Thranduil's voice trailed off, losing his voice in his memories. A short silence followed as Legolas considered what he had heard.

Legolas suddenly looked up and met his father's eyes. "Ada_,_ if I had not been born, would Naneth still be alive?" He asked.

If he was wholly honest with himself, Thranduil knew he would never know what would have become of his wife if she had not willed herself into labor. But he did have strong suspicions, which at length he shared with his son.

"No." Thranduil finally said. "I believe that I would have lost both of you that night, if it were not for your mother."

A heavy curtain of loss seemed to fall over Legolas. He snuggled close to his father's chest for comfort. A few tears trickled down his already tear-stained face as he looked up at his father.

"I wish I could have known her," Legolas said quietly. Thranduil smiled.

"You know her very well, Legolas," he said. The little prince looked at his father with confusion reflecting in his bright blue eyes. "Much of her lives in you."

"What does that mean?" Legolas asked, wrinkling his nose.

"That means that you can find her when you look inside yourself," Thranduil said, poking his son's nose with his index finger. Legolas giggled and swatted his father's hand, which resulted in a tickling attack on the little prince.

"Ada!" Legolas laughed, trying to wriggle away from his father. "No tickling!"

"What is that you say? _More_ tickling?" Thranduil laughed.

"No! _No_ more!" Legolas sputtered between giggles.

The laughter of father and son echoed off of the foyer walls, creating a light-hearted, melodious mood in the room as the stone carving of Almwen maintained her watchful silence.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Last Green Leaf_  
Chapter Two – Left Alone

Legolas would have liked to think that today was a bright and sunny day, but he wouldn't have known. He was cooped up inside, again, as his father had forbidden him from leaving the caves under penalty of being confined to his room for everything except meals and lessons for a week. So, to amuse himself, Legolas was sitting in his room, reading some of the scrolls he had smuggled out of the library. Thranduil had told the little elfling that he was to read the scrolls in the library, but if Legolas were to do that, he'd be in the library all day. And as much as he loved it there, he liked reading on his bed better.

The youngest son of Thranduil sighed and rolled over on his bed. He had not been paying attention to what scrolls he'd snatched and had regrettably ended up with a history of Greenwood the Great. He'd read this series before, and was able to recite their contents in his sleep.

Frustrated and bored, Legolas leapt from his bed and out into the hallway of his home. As he was passing his brother Hérion's room, he looked in the open door to see Hérion fastening wrist guards to his arms. Legolas immediately stopped and knocked on the door. Hérion looked up.

"Hello, little brother," he said with a smile. Legolas walked in and sat on the wooden chest at the end of his brother's bed and watched Hérion as he fastened his archer's gear to his body.

"Where are you going?" Legolas asked, innocently kicking his legs in the air.

"Out to practice with Gwendir," Hérion said as he slipped his quiver over his shoulder.

"May I come?" His younger brother asked. Hérion chuckled.

"No, Legolas. You do not know how to shoot a bow," he said.

"I just want to watch," Legolas mentioned, "and I will stay out of your way, I promise!"

"Legolas, Ada will never let me take you outside to watch me practice archery. I would love to take you, if he would let you go," Hérion sighed, picking his bow up off of his bed.

"You could take me and Ada would never have to know!" Legolas said, a plot hatching in his youthful mind. Hérion laughed.

"And what would you tell him when he came looking for you here and you were gone?"

"I would tell him that I was in the library!"

"He always looks for you there, little brother."

Legolas looked especially frustrated as he crossed his arms and frowned and mumbled something about the unfairness of the situation. Hérion smiled and patted his brother on the head as he walked towards the door.

"You should go find some elflings your age to play with and enjoy the day," Hérion said, turning and giving Legolas a reassuring look just before he left. He waved at his little brother and then walked down the hall.

"All of the other elflings my age are at archery lessons," Legolas sighed as his shoulders sagged.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The conversation at the dinner table had subsided and the quiet clinking of dishes cutting pheasant with knives and forks and glasses being picked up and set back down echoed throughout the dining hall. Legolas, deciding that there was no time like the present, put down his eating utensils and looked at his father.

"Ada_,_ I would like to begin archery lessons," he said as though he were announcing something as benign as the weather forecast. Arthion and Hérion stared at their father, who coughed on his drink, caught off guard by his youngest' request.

"Why do you want to start archery, Legolas?" Thranduil asked.

"Because then I can join the archery class in the afternoon," Legolas replied.

"My son, they are already five years ahead of you. Elflings start taking archery on their fifteenth year," the king said. Legolas' disappointment was evident as he stared at his feet and let his shoulders sag.

"But I am so lonely during the day, and I cannot join Arthion or Hérion when they go practice because you do not let me! And I cannot go play with my friends because they are in the archery class!" The elfling said sadly.

Arthion, seeing an opportunity to, in a way, force his father to let Legolas learn, piped into the conversation.

"I can get him caught up, Ada_._"

Thranduil shot his oldest son a look to command his silence, but Arthion did not comply.

"He has to learn sometime. And he cannot join the class if he is so far behind. I'd be happy to teach him what he needs to know."

Thranduil looked over to Legolas, whose eyes were pleading with him. The Elvenking had no rational reason to deny his son's request, but caught between his desire to keep his son safe and give Legolas some liberties, he seemed at an impasse with himself.

"We'll discuss it later," Thranduil sighed.

Legolas found this solution a good one and went back to happily eating his dinner. A postponement of the discussion was better than a complete halt, anyway. Arthion, on the other hand, knew that this was just his father's way of hoping that the situation would go away. Arthion knew that Thranduil did not want Legolas learning archery, and he thoroughly disapproved. He knew that his mother would have wanted Legolas to grow up as a normal elfling, not a sheltered prince.

Arthion gave his father an angry look and continued on with his meal, planning on making sure that the matter was discussed again.

Later that night, Legolas was back in his room, sitting on his bed, awaiting his father to come and tuck him into bed for the night. He had just finished putting on his sleeping clothes and climbing under the covers when he heard voices outside his door.

"He must grow up sometime, Ada," the first voice said. Legolas identified it as Arthion's.

"I know that, Arthion," the second, Thranduil's voice, said.

"He will then be old enough to leave these halls without your permission. If he does not know how to defend himself something evil will surely befall him. He needs to learn how to keep himself safe."

"He is too young," Thranduil replied in a stern voice.

"And I was not?"

"Things were different then!"

"_You_ were different then!"

There were a few moments of silence. Legolas desperately wanted to go peek through his door, but he did not want his father and brother knowing that he was listening in on their conversation. He could only imagine the stony glares his loved ones were exchanging just outside his room. Anxiously, the little prince bit his lower lip and waited for the tension to break.

"Arthion, the forest is dangerous, I will not have Legolas traipsing about - " Thranduil began, but his eldest son broke in.

"Do not punish Legolas for the death of Naneth," Arthion said quietly. More silence.

Outside his door, Legolas' father stared angrily at his eldest son. He was furious at the insolence Arthion had shown, but at the same time he was enraged that he had been able to pinpoint exactly why he sheltered Legolas; he was afraid to lose him. Unable to provide a sufficient excuse, Thranduil stood there, staring at Arthion.

Arthion, on the other hand, looked at his father with compassion and sympathy in his eyes. He too, was protective of his youngest brother, but in a different way than Thranduil. He wanted Legolas to experience the life that his mother would never know, and he would never experience it while cooped up inside the walls of their home. While his father was still brooding over a response, Arthion sighed and walked past Thranduil, going to his own room.

"Good night, Ada," he said quietly.

Thranduil did not turn, nor did he reply. He stood outside Legolas' door, starting angrily at the place where Arthion had been standing just as if he were still there. A storm raged in his eyes as he thought about his son's words and how true they were. With an aggravated sigh, he turned towards Legolas' door and reached for the handle.

Legolas threw himself down on the bed when he heard the door click, signaling his father's entrance. The little prince tried to appear as if he had been reading some scrolls instead of eavesdropping, but he feared that his father might have noticed his flustered look.

"Is my little green leaf ready for bed?" Thranduil asked, sitting on the edge of Legolas' bed. Legolas nodded enthusiastically, setting the scrolls down.

"Yes, Ada," he said. Thranduil smiled and patted his son on the shoulder.

"So, you would like to begin archery?" The king asked. Legolas' eyes lit up and he nodded even more enthusiastically than he had before.

"Yes! I would like to very, very much!" The little elfling replied, a bright smile on his face.

"It is a dangerous sport. I do not want you to get hurt," Thranduil said.

"I will promise to be very careful," Legolas said, fearing that his father might decide not to let him learn after all. Thranduil nodded and looked away from his son, appearing to be deep in thought. His son's hopes fell as the seconds ticked away. His chances did not look good.

And just as Legolas was beginning to think of new promises to make to his father to convince him of his security, Thranduil sighed and turned back to face his son.

"I think that you would make a fine archer, Legolas."

Legolas' eyes lit up again and he lunged at his father, hugging him with all of the strength in his little body.

"Thank you, Ada! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He exclaimed.

Thranduil laughed and returned his son's embrace, a little startled at Legolas' sudden leap. After a moment, he pulled Legolas away and set him back under the sheets and looked him straight in the eye.

"Now, you must promise me that you will follow Arthion's every instruction and that you will under no circumstances go out to practice on your own, do you understand?" Thranduil asked. Legolas nodded.

"Yes Ada," he said, smiling in assurance. "Thank you!" He said again, smiling from ear to ear. Thranduil chuckled and ruffled his son's blond hair.

"Now, it's time for sleep. All young archers need their rest," his father said, tucking the sheets in around Legolas. He leaned down and kissed his son's forehead and took the scrolls that were lying on top of the down comforter and laid them on the nightstand. "Goodnight, little green leaf," he said softly.

"Goodnight, Ada," Legolas said happily.

Thranduil smiled and was about to blow out the candle on his son's nightstand when the scrolls that he had just put there caught his eye.

"Legolas?" he asked.

"Yes, Ada?"

"Where did you get these scrolls?"


	3. Chapter 3

_The Last Green Leaf_  
Chapter Three – Patience

"No, Legolas," Arthion said as he knelt down next to his little brother, who had a bow and arrow in his unsteady little fingers, aiming at a target on a tree. "Relax your arm," the elder said, holding his brother's twitching arm in his hands.

"If I relax, I cannot hold the arrow," Legolas protested, looking at his brother.

"Eyes on the target," Arthion reminded. Legolas swiftly turned his head back and stared at the tree.

"I did not mean to ease your grip. I meant to calm yourself, little brother," Arthion said, chuckling a little. Legolas' arm was tense and his knuckles were white from gripping the bow and arrow so tightly. Arthion placed his hands on his little brother's shoulders and breathed deeply.

"Breathe, Legolas," he said.

Legolas took a deep breath, but did not take his eyes off the target. He was nervous. It was his first day of learning how to shoot and he did not want to disappoint his brother. Already, several of his arrows had gone astray. Arthion had said that all beginners are terrible on their first day, but Legolas did not want to tarry in his learning. He was already behind all the other elflings. He was in a hurry to be taught.

"Legolas, you must relax if you are to ever hit that target. You cannot properly concentrate if you are this tense," Arthion finally said.

"It is no use, brother! I haven't even hit the target once! I am a horrible archer!" Legolas said, dropping the bow and arrow as he turned to face Arthion. He was frustrated; it was glowing in his eyes.

"No one is expected to hit the target on their first day, Legolas," Arthion comforted.

"No one starts learning this late, either," Legolas pointed out. His brother sighed. Legolas was too impatient, and Arthion knew that if his little brother did not learn the fortitude to try and try again, he'd never master the bow and arrow. Arthion decided to switch tactics.

The elder of the two elves stood and went to the tree that had the wooden target nailed to it. Arthion reached and tore it from the tree, making a loud cracking sound that startled Legolas. His brother tossed the target aside.

"There is no target, anymore," Arthion said. Legolas looked confused. His oldest brother came back to the spot where he stood and put his hands behind his back.

"Ready your arrow," he instructed. Legolas looked at Arthion with a bewildered look on his face as he loaded his bow.

"What am I aiming for?" He asked.

"Nothing," Arthion said simply.

"Nothing?" Legolas questioned.

"Do as I say, Legolas."

Still perplexed, Legolas readied his arrow in his bow and stood as though he were going to fire. Though, he did not know what he was aiming for, so he focused on the tree where the target had been.

"Only fire when I tell you to," Arthion said coolly. Legolas nodded, awaiting his brother's signal.

He waited. And waited, and waited, and waited, but Arthion did not even make a sound. After a few moments, Legolas began to wonder.

"Arthion?"

"I will tell you to shoot when you are ready."

So then, Legolas decided that there was something wrong with his stance. He contemplated where his feet were, how he was holding the arrow and the bow, where he was looking, but he could find no fault. Now, the young prince was completely puzzled. His eyes darted around, as if looking for something that was keeping Arthion from telling him to fire.

"What am I doing wrong?" Legolas asked finally.

"Nothing."

"Then why - "

"_Patience_," Arthion said.

Legolas was still confused. He wanted to look at his brother, but he was afraid of what Arthion would say, so he continued to look forward as his brother began to walk in a semi-circle behind him.

"The first lesson in archery you must learn is not how to shoot the arrow, Legolas. Your first lesson is to learn patience; the patience to learn, the patience to think, the patience to aim," Arthion said, looking intently at his little brother. Legolas could see Arthion pacing in his peripheral vision, but kept his eyes focused ahead.

"I will not allow you to shoot until I believe that you have learned this lesson," Arthion said.

Legolas did not learn the lesson for nearly an hour.

For the first ten minutes, Legolas' body was constantly twitching. His feet would shift, his grip would lax and then tense again, and his breathing was irregular. After that, his body became tired in the position he was holding. His arms grew heavy and he longed to release the arrow and put down his bow. At that point, he didn't even care if the arrow soared into the air and miles past his target.

Shortly after he had been standing there for a half-hour, Legolas grew angry. He was uncomfortable, but could not show Arthion his discomfort for he knew that if he did, he would have to restart this lesson. Legolas remained quiet, but the anger still burned in his eyes.

Finally, he resigned himself to the idea that he may never get to fire the arrow at hand. He let out one long breath and closed his eyes. Legolas began to breathe deeply and found peace.

Arthion would occasionally pace around his little brother, observing him. Gradually, he watched Legolas' body become more accustomed to being in the archer's position and his muscles became complacent with their settings. He watched his brother go from anxious to angry to calm, and only after Legolas had been calm for more than a quarter of an hour, he decided that Legolas was ready.

"Fire."

Legolas barely registered that his brother had said anything, but nonetheless, the arrow shot from his bow and quickly embedded itself in the tree that Legolas had been focusing on earlier. Legolas was so surprised that, at first, he thought he had imagined it.

"Excellent!" Arthion commended, patting Legolas on the shoulder.

"I…I hit the target?" Legolas asked in disbelief.

"There was no target, Legolas. I was not planning on you hitting the tree, but it was surely an added bonus," Arthion said, winking as he kneeled down to meet his brother's gaze.

"The point of this exercise is that you learned that through patience, a goal can be achieved. Only through being patient will you catch up to the other elflings your age," Arthion said. Legolas nodded, looking as if he was slowly beginning to understand.

"I think that's enough for today," Arthion sighed, picking up his own bow and quiver that were leaning against a rock a few paces behind them.

"But I want to keep going!" Legolas said. Arthion chuckled and shook his head.

"We have already been out here for two hours, Legolas. The sun will be setting soon and we cannot be outside when the forest gets dark," Arthion said, his voice growing darker as he mentioned sunset.

"What happens after the sun sets?" Legolas asked as he went to go retrieve the arrow from the tree. He had hardly been outside without anyone's company, let alone been out after dark.

"Fell things live in this forest, Legolas. It is not safe after the sun is gone," Arthion said. Legolas saw the pain that reflected in his brother's face, as if he were remembering something that happened long ago.

"Like Orcs?" Legolas asked, pulling the arrow from the tree.

"Orcs, and other things; evil creatures that care for nothing but spilling the blood of others," his brother said darkly.

"What other things?" The curious elfling interrogated, putting his arrow back into his quiver and going to join his brother.

"Have you not heard the stories of the giant spiders, little brother?" Arthion asked.

"I have heard of them, but I never really thought they were real. I've never seen a spider that could swallow an elf," Legolas replied. Arthion shot a stern look at Legolas.

"They are real, Legolas. Take heed, they are not something to be thought of lightly. They are quick and deadly, and care for nothing but to fill their stomachs. You would do well to believe in foul things, little brother."

Legolas fell silent as he and Arthion began to walk back to the entrance to their home. He wasn't sure what to think about his brother's sudden change in mood, and if he should really believe what he had to say about the spiders. Surely there weren't insects that grew to be _that_ big.

"Have you fought one?" Legolas asked timidly, looking up to the back of Arthion's head.

"Yes," Arthion said flatly.

"Did you defeat it?"

Arthion sighed, his heart heavy with the memories of that terrible day. "No, Legolas. If it were not for our father, I would be dead."

"_Ada_ killed a spider?" Legolas asked, incredulous. Arthion chuckled.

"Yes. Ada was a great warrior in his day. Remember, he fought in the War of the Last Alliance and helped bring about the downfall of Sauron," the elder said, looking back at his little brother. Legolas looked as if he were daydreaming.

"I cannot wait to become a great archer so that I may stand beside Ada and Hérion and you in battle someday," the elfling said dreamily. Arthion stopped and turned to face his little brother. He knelt to come to Legolas' eye level and looked straight into his bright blue eyes with an extremely serious look on his face.

"Battle is nothing to seek out, Legolas," he said gravely. "You must never go looking for it, or never lust for it. War is a terrible thing. It brings destruction and death to everything you hold dear." He paused, and Legolas watched his brother's face intently. Arthion's eyes, he could see much pain and worry.

"In any case, I do not think we will need to go looking for battle," Arthion said, looking distant. "I believe battle will come to us soon enough."

Legolas said nothing, but eyed his brother closely. Arthion realized that he had been speaking what he had meant to keep to himself and he shook his head.

"Aah, I've let my head run away with my mouth. Do not pay my worries any mind, little brother," he said, patting his brother's shoulder.

"Arthion, how will I ever become a great warrior like Ada if I never fight?" Legolas asked, a confused look on his face. Arthion smiled.

"Great deeds are not done by the sword or the bow, Legolas. Great deeds are done by great hearts," he said.

Legolas felt his brother's words penetrate his ears and go straight to his soul. He looked into Arthion's eyes and knew what he said to be true. Arthion patted his brother's shoulder and stood to lead them home. Legolas tarried for a moment where he had been standing, contemplating something.

"Arthion?" He suddenly asked. Arthion turned and looked at his brother, who was still a few paces behind him.

"Do I have a good heart?" Legolas asked. Arthion smiled kindly and walked back to take Legolas' hand.

"Legolas, you have a great heart."


	4. Chapter 4

_The Last Green Leaf_  
Chapter Four – First Danger

"Hérion, Legolas, we really should be getting back," Arthion said with a sigh, putting his bow over his shoulder.

"Should we not enjoy the rest of the daylight that we have left? Ada has given us the entire day to hunt. Besides, this is Legolas' first real hunting trip. We should let him enjoy it while it lasts," Hérion said, always the one to push the limits.

"The sun is setting," Legolas pointed out, looking to the sky. Through the trees, they could see the sky that was painted orange with the setting of the sun.

"Let us enjoy the rest of the daylight we have by walking back home. We are already far enough away that it will be dark before we get back," Arthion said, walking away. Hérion sighed and followed his older brother, and Legolas fell into line behind him.

It had been many years since Legolas had begun to learn how to use the bow. By now, he had fully matured into an adult elf in body. He was tall and his blond hair was pulled back with plaits behind his hears, signifying that he had mastered the bow and was capable of battle, though he had not seen it yet. Over the years, Thranduil had gradually loosened his grip on Legolas and let him wander the forest by himself, which he did often. However, he still did not let his youngest son join his brothers on patrol with the guard. Legolas, while frustrated with his father's overprotection, accepted the fact that he would probably never get a chance to use his archery skills, save on hunting trips.

Most of the hunting excursions that he had been on with his brothers had lasted only a half of a day because of the calls upon his brothers' time. However, the three had set aside this day in particular to spend time together. They left their home as the morning light was barely beginning to light the pathways in the woods and spent the entire day amongst the trees, hunting as it suited them.

"It is a sad thought that we do not get to enjoy the peace of the outdoors like this more often," Legolas remarked, gazing at the trees around him. He could hear the whispers in the branches around him. He smiled; they were asking him to stay.

"Aye," Arthion said, not looking back.

"If our elder brother was not so afraid of the dark we might be able to stay out longer!" Hérion jested, smirking mischievously at Legolas, who smiled and shook his head. His older brother was a fully-grown elf in body, but inside he was still an elfling at play most of the time. He was forever the jester.

"Afraid of the dark, eh?" Arthion asked as he turned to face his brother, a sly smile crossing his face. Legolas sighed and chuckled. Arthion always indulged in Hérion's immature behavior. Out of the three, Legolas was usually the most level-headed.

"Indeed!" Hérion chirped with an amused tone in his voice. Arthion drew the knives that he had sheathed on his back and bent his knees in a fighting stance.

"Take back your words and your life will be spared!" The elder declared comically. Hérion drew his knives and mirrored his brother's stance.

"Never!" He cried, engaging Arthion in battle.

Legolas stepped back and laughed as he watched his brothers' spar in the woods. Arthion was clearly better than Hérion with the knives as he had more years experience to work with. Hérion, however, was faster than his elder brother, which evened the level. Legolas watched, smiling. He observed his brothers' footwork and recognized the style in which they were engaged; it looked almost like a dance. Arthion's and Hérion's knives clanged as they met, the sound of metal upon metal echoing off the trees.

"What do you say Legolas?" Hérion asked, looking at his younger brother. "Who is the better fighter?" In that moment, Arthion dropped to the ground and swung his leg at the back of his brother's knees, throwing Hérion on his back.

"The one who does not look away!" Legolas laughed.

Arthion chuckled and stood, holding out his hand to Hérion to help him up. Hérion took his brother's hand, but instead of pulling himself up, he pulled Arthion to the ground and then leapt up, putting a knife to Arthion's throat.

"The duel is mine!" He declared proudly.

"Not yet!" Arthion said, grabbing Hérion's ankle and pulling him to the ground. The two older sons of Thranduil began to roll around on the ground, wrestling, as two elflings would do.

"You two are going to get us all in trouble if you roll in the dirt much longer," Legolas pointed out, a smirk on his face.

"Fear not, Legolas! It will not take me long to defeat this fiend!" Arthion jested. Hérion laughed as he tackled his older brother, who threw him in a summersault over his head. The younger landed with a dull thud.

"I shall make you pay for that!" Hérion said with effort, charging at Arthion once more.

Just as Legolas was thinking to himself how ridiculous his brothers were, an uneasy sensation crept over him. He listened; the trees had stopped their whispers. Save for his brothers' wrestling, he could hear no living thing in the woods. Some evil was behind him, he was sure of it. The youngest prince of Mirkwood whirled around, but whatever was there was hidden from his elf eyes.

"Brothers, perhaps we should leave," he said in a low voice. But his brothers paid him no mind. Legolas turned back to his siblings.

"Arthion! Hérion!" He shouted. The two elves stopped and looked at their brother with confused looks on their faces.

But before Legolas had a chance to explain his concern, he saw Arthion's eyes grow wide at something behind him. Slowly, the youngest son of Thranduil turned and saw eyes, many eyes, unblinking with a hungry gleam. Legolas froze, realizing what was before him: one of the great spiders.

"Legolas! Get out of the way!" Arthion shouted, jumping up from the ground.

The spider lunged forward towards Legolas, who jumped out of the way just before he was trampled. Hérion dodged out of the way, but Arthion was surprised by the creature's speed. The spider kicked him with one of its many legs, knocking him with great force against a tree. His head collided with the tree trunk and his world instantly went black, and Arthion did not move again.

"Arthion!" Hérion and Legolas cried in unison. Hérion leapt atop the spider before drawing his bow and arrow. The creature began to buck and shake, trying to rid himself of the elf on his back. Hérion could not load his arrow on his bow properly and keep his balance at the same time and he was thrown onto the ground with one great heave of the spider.

He cried out as his back collided with the hard ground. The spider was immediately over him, its stinger ready to plunge into his flesh. Legolas, paralyzed with fear watched as Hérion dodge the creature's stinger stabbing at him. A thousand thoughts whizzed through his head as he tried to determine what he should do. Innocent to the ways of battle, Legolas did not know the proper course of action. He looked over to Arthion, unconscious on the ground. His elder brother could not save them. He had to act.

Legolas whipped out an arrow and loaded his bow, aimed, and shot the spider in the leg. It let out a cry of pain just before abandoning Hérion and charging after Legolas.

"Legolas!" Hérion cried, reaching out with his arm as if he could reach is brother from his spot on the ground.

The youngest son of Thranduil ducked out of the spider's way and scrambled up a tree, hoping to draw the creature away giving Hérion time to reclaim his bow and arrow. The foul creature followed Legolas and grabbed his foot with its mouth. Desperately, Legolas grabbed a tree branch and clung to it with both of his hands, letting his bow drop to the ground. He held as long as he could, but the spider's heaving was too great and he was forced to let go. He dropped to the ground, landing right next to one of Arthion's abandoned knives.

Legolas saw the glint of the knife on the side of his eye and he reached out to grab it. The spider saw him reach for the weapon and it extracted its stinger and began to stab at Legolas.

"You will not take my brother!" Hérion shouted, drawing another arrow and shooting. His shot hit the spider's abdomen, causing another screech.

Legolas took this moment of his foe's distraction to his advantage and reached for the knife, just as he took it in his hand; he felt the spider's stinger stab the ground directly next to his side. He clenched the knife in his hand and slashed it across the underside of the beast, causing a spray of black blood to fly. Legolas scrambled out from underneath the spider as it began to thrash and cry out in pain, slowly dying from its mortal wound.

Arthion, upon hearing the shrill cries of the evil creature slowly came to his senses just as Legolas came to his side.

"Brother, are you alright?" Legolas asked, helping Arthion sit up.

"I believe so," Arthion replied slowly, glancing past his youngest brother to see where Hérion was standing above the dying spider. He shot another arrow straight into the creature's head, killing it instantly.

Legolas sighed and looked down at the ground, trying to regain his senses. Adrenaline was still coursing through his veins and he could hear his heart pounding in his ears. Something felt wrong.

"Are you two alright?" Hérion asked breathlessly.

"I've had worse hits to my head than this," Arthion said, a smirk growing on his face. Legolas nodded, but did not say a word.

"We had better get back and get you washed up, Legolas. We should not let Ada see you like this," Hérion said, picking up his knives and putting them back in his sheath.

"Indeed," Arthion added.

"Aye," Legolas said quietly, as he helped Arthion to stand.

Just as the two brothers were nearly standing straight, Legolas cried out, grabbing his left side in pain and falling back to his knees.

"Legolas?" Arthion caught Legolas' left arm, revealing a deep gash in his side that was beginning to bleed profusely. "What happened?" the elder demanded.

"It – I think it grazed me..." Legolas replied with effort as he pointed to the dead spider.

"The stinger…" Hérion gasped, coming closer to his brothers.

Legolas suddenly felt cold and his brothers noted that he was quite pale. His muscles grew weak and he found it difficult to keep his balance. His vision was beginning to get blurry, and he blinked to try and correct it. The youngest of Thranduil's sons could no longer hold himself up, and he fell back into Arthion's arms. He could hear his brothers calling his name, and knew no more.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Last Green Leaf  
_Chapter Five – Foreshadowing

The doors of Thranduil's study burst open, startling the Elvenking. He looked up to see his son, Hérion in the doorway looking worried and harassed.

"Ada," He breathed. "You must come quickly. Legolas is hurt."

Thranduil felt his heart drop into his stomach and he dropped the feather quill he had been using to draft a letter to Lord Elrond of Imladris onto the desk. He immediately rose from his chair and walked from behind his desk, studying Hérion's face. His middle child looked terrified. His clothes and face were smudged in dirt and a black liquid. Thranduil immediately recognized it as the blood of an evil creature.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"We were attacked," Hérion said through his panting. Suddenly, he took his father's hand and dragged him out of the room and down the hall towards the healing houses. He didn't know how his younger brother fared, but he knew it could not be good. Legolas had lost a lot of blood on the way back from the battle scene. Hérion did not want to not be far if something was happening.

"Hérion! Tell me what happened!" Thranduil demanded, still following his son.

"There is no time," Hérion said, not looking back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile, Arthion was sitting in the houses of healing, rubbing his hands together nervously as he waited outside the room where the healers had taken Legolas. Nestadriel, who had met them at the door when they arrived, did not have a hopeful look on her face when she saw Legolas' wound. This worried Arthion greatly.

He cast a glance at the wooden door that separated him from his brother and listened to the muffled voices that were coming from it. All of the sounds were madly calm. He could not read what was going on. Frustrated, he put his head in his hands and rested his elbows on his knees and stared at the ground.

Suddenly, he heard the door click open and he looked up to see Nestadriel walking out, a sober look on her face.

"Lady Nestadriel, how is he?" Arthion asked, jumping out of his seat.

"We are unsure," the healer said, wiping her hands in the apron that was over her pale blue gown. Arthion noticed bloodstains on the apron; Legolas' blood. "There was little poison in the wound, but it was a deep gash. He was lucky; none of his vital organs were damaged, though he still has lost much blood and he is ill. His breathing is still shallow and he does not wake," Nestadriel explained. Her face was grave.

"Will he live?" Arthion asked softly. Nestadriel looked back at the eldest prince of Mirkwood with sympathetic eyes.

"We will see," she said.

Just then, Hérion and Thranduil burst into the room, looking flustered and concerned.

"Where is my son?" Thranduil asked darkly.

"He is there," Nestadriel said, motioning to the door behind her. Thranduil's gaze traveled from the healer to the door, and he suddenly strode forward to the door. Nestadriel stepped in front of him.

"You may not enter, my lord. The other healers are still stitching the wound," she said.

"I wish to see my son!" The king demanded. Nestadriel did not move. "You would not even let your king pass?" Thranduil asked, incredulous.

"This is something that a father should not see," Nestadriel said softly. Thranduil looked at her with a scowl on his face.

"I have seen many things that a father, or a husband, should not see, Nestadriel," he replied in a low voice. Acknowledging that point, Nestadriel looked away from the king and sighed angrily. Thranduil once again tried to pass her, but the healer stepped in his way again.

"Spare yourself the pain," she said.

The healer and the king glared at each other for a few silent moments, angry and determined looks on their faces. Behind them, Arthion and Hérion exchanged looks of concern and waited for the next words to be spoken. Just when it began to look like the tension would never break, the door behind Nestadriel opened and one of the healers walked out.

"My lady," he said timidly to Nestadriel, "his wounds are wrapped."

Nestadriel nodded and the other healer stepped aside to allow the king entrance. The Elvenking swiftly entered the room and was at Legolas' side in an instant. He sat down on a stool next to his son's bed and took his hand. Nestadriel, Arthion, and Hérion came in after the king. Arthion came in behind his father and put his hand on Thranduil's shoulder while Nestadriel and Hérion stood at the foot of the bed.

Thranduil extended his right hand and stroked his son's silent face. Legolas' skin was colder than it should have been, and glistening with sweat. Thranduil's son shuddered as his father touched him, but he did not wake. The king closed his eyes and bowed his head for a moment before turning to Nestadriel and Hérion with anger in his eyes.

"How did this happen?" He asked.

"We were attacked," Arthion said, taking his hand off of his father's shoulder. "A great spider came at us as we were heading in from the hunting trip."

Thranduil let out an angry growl and clenched his teeth together. Arthion looked away, feeling guilty that Legolas was injured.

"Legolas saved our lives," Hérion added quietly. Thranduil shot his middle child a look.

"Are you two not capable of saving your own lives?" He snapped.

"My lord!" Nestadriel cried, scandalized. "No one can prepare for an attack from one of those foul creatures! Not even your sons."

Thranduil glowered for a moment, then turned his face to look upon his injured son again. Legolas' eyes were closed and his brow furrowed, as if he were concentrating. His breath was shallow and his skin was pale. A lump rose in Thranduil's throat as he looked on his youngest son's face, remembering when he had held his child for the first time nearly so long ago. In his anger and his sorrow, the king lost track of the words that he spoke.

"Did your mother not give her life so that this one may live? How easily have you let her sacrifice be forgotten!" He said painfully, looking back at his two older sons.

Arthion saw the look on his father's face and immediately guilt washed over his body like a wave on the ocean. He cursed himself inwardly, clenching his fists and staring at the ground. He knew that his father might not have truly meant what he said, but the words had cut at him nonetheless. With an angry growl, he turned on his heel and flew from the room. Hérion watched his elder brother flee, and then glared at his father.

"Her sacrifice has never been forgotten, Adar," he spat at Thranduil. "It was her sacrifice that not only saved Legolas, but Arthion and I as well. You would do well to remember it!" And with that, Hérion stormed angrily out of the room, off to find his brother.

Nestadriel sighed heavily and shook her head as she walked away through the door on the other wall, going into a room where there were other Healers waiting to meet with her. She knew that there were no words she could say to Thranduil to make him feel better, or to make him leave Legolas' side and chase after his older sons to apologize for with he had said. What Thranduil needed was time. After dealing with him for all these years, that was something Nestadriel understood very well.

Guilt sat upon Thranduil's shoulders like a pile of rocks. He knew that his words to his children were uncalled for and that he needed to apologize, but he could not bring himself to leave Legolas' side. As he looked upon his youngest son's face, even more guilt and worry seeped into his heart and he took his son's hand and pressed it to his forehead.

"Open your eyes," he pleaded softly.

Legolas stirred. His mind was in a dream in some far off place that he had never been before, and the touches of the physical world melded with the images before his closed eyes. He heard a voice, softly singing…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Legolas found himself sitting on a rock on the bank of a stream in the middle of a forest. At first, he thought it to be Mirkwood. He soon realized that around him grew fir trees, and he could see mountains looming overhead. Though he knew that there were mountains to the south of his home, he knew that they were dark and full of foul things. He was certain a beautiful place such as this could not be found in the Mountains of Mirkwood.

It slowly dawned on him that he could hear singing nearby. It was so soft that, at first, Legolas believed that he was hearing the voices of the trees whispering to him. But on a second thought, he realized that it was the voice of a maiden. Legolas turned his head in every direction to try and catch sight of the owner of the voice. His eyes darted through the trees behind him, but he saw no sign of her. Then, in the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a glowing object on the opposite shore. He turned his head.

There, walking among the trees he saw an elleth clothed in the traditional garb of his people. Her waist-length hair was the color of night and it fell about her face. As she trod about the forest, she seemed to glow. Legolas did not know if the maiden had seen him, for she did not acknowledge his presence. He stayed where he was and listened to her sing as the scent of pine filled the air.

"_An Elven-maid there was of old,  
A shining star by day:  
Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,  
Her shoes of silver-grey.  
A star was bound upon her brows,  
A light was on her hair  
As sun upon the golden boughs  
In Lórien the fair.  
Her hair was long, her limbs were white,  
And fair she was and free;  
And in the wind she went as light  
As leaf of linden-tree.  
Beside the falls of Nimrodel,  
By water clear and cool,  
Her voice as falling silver fell  
Into the shining pool…"_

Legolas found it odd that her Sindarin dialect was distinctly that of the Silvan elves in Mirkwood, yet she sang a song of Nimrodel, found in Lorien. It had been many years since his people had had dealings with the elves there.

Suddenly, the elleth turned to face Legolas. Her dark eyes bore straight into his blue ones, and for some reason that he could not discern, Legolas felt himself shrink back beneath her keen gaze. The maiden smiled, and then stepped into the water and crossed to Legolas' side. Legolas instinctively slid off of the rock he was sitting on and took a step back.

The maiden walked up on the shore and came up to Legolas, her gaze never leaving his eyes.

"Be not afraid," she said in an ethereal and dark voice.

Though he knew he had only heard her voice once at the moment of his birth, he recognized his mother the instant she spoke. Legolas said nothing as he stared. His mind raced.

"Naneth," he finally said in a soft voice. The word felt strange on his tongue from lack of use.

Almwen smiled at his recognition. At her change in expression, Legolas' heart was overwhelmed and he could feel his heart pounding in his ears. His mother approached him and lifted her hand to his face. The young elf squeezed his eyes shut and breathed deeply as he reached for her hand with his and pressed them together against his cheek, failing to suppress tears.

"What a fine young elf you have grown into," she said. The prince took several deep breaths as he allowed a few tears to escape over his cheeks. Legolas opened his eyes again and said nothing for a time, drinking in the sight of her. Almwen seemed content with this for a while. At length, she let her hand drop to link her arm with his and led him on path into the woods nearby.

"I have died," Legolas said, as if he was searching for confirmation from his mother. Almwen eyed him up and down, but continued leading him up the path.

"Nay, Legolas. There is much yet you have to do," she said.

"But why am I here?" He asked.

"Because it was ordained that you should receive counsel before the hour of your need," she answered without pause. "The world turns, my son, and you stand on the brink. Things have been set in motion that will soon lead you not only on dark roads and into fierce battle, but also to counsel kings and rule over free folk."

Legolas stopped and turned to face her fully, unable to hide his concern and confusion.

"Do not fear, dear one, for you have all that you require for your task within you," Almwen said, as if to answer a question Legolas had not asked.

"Naneth," Legolas said, looking away from her for the first time, "I fear you are mistaken. I have not the skill for the things you have foretold nor do I have the leave of my father for them."

"Legolas," her voice was nearly scolding as she spoke, "I did not give my life that my son may stand by while others dictate his destiny to him," she paused, and Legolas made a careful study of his mother's face. Her gaze was stern, but loving all the same. As he listened to her, a feeling of smallness he had not felt since his elfling years crept over him.

"I gave my life so that you might live yours, and live it well," she said, leaning forward and bestowing a kiss on her son's cheek. "You should be free to remind your father of that from time to time," she concluded with a smirk.

A smile of true joy broke over Legolas' face and he laughed. He had never imagined what it would be like to listen to his mother's voice, much less to hear her joke about his father.

"Naneth, there is so much I wish to know," Legolas said, "Of you – of everything. How… how much time…" he faltered, unsure how to ask.

"What time have we?" Almwen asked for him. Legolas smiled, embarrassed, and nodded. His mother did not reply immediately, but set her shoulders and looked upon him sadly. To Legolas, it seemed as though she was close to tears.

"Oh, my son, I fear we shall never have enough of it," she said with a heavy sigh. "It is not ordained that you and I should walk the same paths in the circles of the world we know. But walk with me now, dear one, and let us be content with what we have."

"That is well with me," Legolas said, taking her arm once again and letting her lead on into the wood.

They spent time immeasurable together. After a while, they entered a glade where they came to sit on a mossy log. Whether they talked of anything, Legolas was unsure. It seemed to him that they spoke, but as time went on his mind clouded and all manner of sounds and motions seemed to slow and echo. The last thing he was sure happened was his mother pressing a kiss to his forehead and embracing him tightly.

"I love you, Legolas," she said.

Her words echoed in his mind as he slipped into darkness once more.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When he was again conscious, Legolas realized he was staring at the ceiling. He felt an intense, burning pain in his side again and his vision was blurry. He was vaguely aware from the darkness of the room that it was night.

He could feel his father there with him holding his hand and speaking, but Legolas could not make out Thranduil's words. He knew little more than pain in those moments. His whole body felt afire, but the physical pain was next to nothing compared to the profound sense of loss he suffered. Never had he truly felt the death of his mother as he did then.

With an effort, Legolas managed to grunt painfully and squeeze his father's hand. He heard his father call out his name, but Legolas' energy was spent. With a few steady breaths he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_The Last Green Leaf_  
Chapter Six – Many Meetings

The next time Legolas awoke, he was unsure of the time of day. He could not open his eyes, though he wanted to. The sounds around him were muffled. It was an odd sensation for the prince of Mirkwood; as an elf, his ears had never failed to hear anything that was within a significant distance. Time passed and gradually he became more conscious of things.

He could feel that he was reclining in a halfway seated position, under sheets, propped up by pillows behind him. He was in a bed… perhaps in the Healing Houses… Someone was speaking near him… speaking _to_ him. Legolas strained to listen, and gradually he could hear.

"…And then Arthion fell out of the tree. You should have seen it, brother. You would have laughed!" It was Hérion, apparently telling Legolas a story.

"I would not have been in that tree if you had not gotten my dagger stuck in the upper branches." Arthion's voice replied, sounding mildly annoyed.

"It was self defense!" Hérion said, chuckling.

Legolas smiled as he conjured up a mental image of one of Hérion and Arthion's brotherly battles. As the image of his eldest brother falling out of a tree entered his mind, Legolas let out a small, labored laugh.

"Legolas?" Arthion's voice cried out in shock. Legolas' eyes fluttered open at the sound of a chair falling over and two pairs of feet rushing across the floor. His vision was blurry at first, but within seconds of opening his eyes, Legolas could see his two older brothers staring down at him, eyes wide open.

"It seems I cannot leave you two alone for too long without someone falling out of a tree," Legolas said, his voice raspy from lack of use.

"Legolas!" both of his brothers shouted happily as large smiles crossed their faces.

"It's so kind of you to grace us with your presence, oh fair dreamer!" Hérion joked, trying to disguise his tears.

"I am glad I could oblige," Legolas replied softly.

"Hérion, you should go fetch Ada, he will be most anxious to see our little brother awake," Arthion said.

"Legolas, you should make him stop me, for there will be not a moment's peace for you once Ada arrives," Hérion appealed.

"There will be no peace if he finds that I am awake and he was not notified!" Legolas pointed out.

"Alas, he speaks truthfully!" Hérion sighed, a laugh still present in his voice. "I shall return in a moment. Ada will be here in less than that, I am sure," he said as he left the room. Legolas and Arthion laughed, knowing this much to be true.

"Legolas," Arthion said softly. Legolas saw that his eldest brother was searching for words, but failing. Arthion was always strong and silent; not easily provoked or moved to show any sort of emotion on his sleeve. Legolas knew that his brother was overjoyed to see him alive just by his expression.

"Legolas… Thank you for returning to us," Arthion finally said, putting his hand on Legolas' shoulder. The tell-tale glint of a tear sparkled in the elder's eyes as he looked down on his little brother.

"Brother," Legolas started, but before he could get another word out of his mouth, the door to his room in the Healing Houses burst open and his father stood there, a look of amazement on his face. A moment of silence overtook the room as Thranduil looked down on his youngest son. It was the first time he'd seen Legolas awake since the day all three of his sons had left on that fateful hunting trip. A thousand images burst forth into the Elvenking's mind; his son's birth, his first steps, scraped knees, hurt feelings, laughter, tears, and finally, the image of his son cold and pale on that first dreadful night after the attack.

"Legolas," he breathed as he took a step closer to his son's bed.

"Hello, Ada," Legolas greeted cheerfully, as if nothing had happened.

"Oh, my son!" Thranduil cried, taking three large strides to his son's bedside. The king of Mirkwood sat on Legolas' bed and wrapped his arms around his youngest son's shoulders carefully, so as not to move him too quickly or painfully.

Thranduil's embrace was tight, as if clinging to his son would insure his stay on this earth. Legolas said nothing, but slowly moved his arms to return his father's embrace. His arms felt as though they were made of lead and his side ached dully, telling him that he was either heavily medicated, or that it had been a significant amount of time since he acquired the injury.

"Ada, I am so sorry," Legolas said. Thranduil pulled back to face his son.

"My son, whatever you are sorry for, you have no need of it. Seeing you living… it has erased all of the pain and sorrow and worry," The king said as two tears rolled down his cheeks. Legolas smiled.

"Besides, we should be thanking _you_ for saving our sorry skins!" Hérion said. Legolas, Arthion, and Thranduil, in spite of himself, laughed.

In that moment, Legolas wondered whether he should tell his family of his dream… if it could be called a dream. He was sure it had truly happened. He had felt his mother's spirit just as he felt his brothers and father around him now. But as he remembered his mother; her words, her face, her smile, and her voice, he realized that his grief was still as a fresh wound and he could not bring himself to retell it.

Instead, the young prince put aside his grief for a time to enjoy his family before him. He never told his brothers or his father of his encounter with Almwen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Days went by and Legolas was well on the way to recovery. He was set to return home within a week. But for the meantime, his only concern was how to make that week go faster. However, as he was not the most patient of elves, the time seemed doubled. In an attempt to make the time seem more meaningful, Legolas put his mind toward reading whatever scrolls he could convince his brothers and Nestadriel into stealing from the library. His plan was to glean all he could of the battle tactics of Men before he left the Houses of Healing. That way, his mind would always be preoccupied.

"Good morning, Prince Legolas," came a cheery voice from his door. Legolas put down the scroll he had been reading to see a Healer he had never met before standing at the foot of his bed. She was wearing the traditional white healer's garb with her brown, curly hair half pulled back. Her eyes were as blue as the sky on a sunny day.

"Good morning," he said, nodding to acknowledge her with questions in his eyes. Nestadriel usually came to change his bandages in the morning. This unannounced replacement was strange.

"Lady Nestadriel is helping with a birth this morning," the elleth said in response to his unspoken questions. "I'll be changing your dressing today."

"Oh… what do they call you?" He asked, feeling a little more awkward than he thought was necessary.

"Anariel of Mirkwood, your highness… Now, can you sit up by yourself, or do you need my help?" She asked, coming over to his bedside.

"I can move myse- ah!" Legolas, in his haste, began to sit himself up too quickly and moved his wound in the wrong way. He let himself fall backwards, but Anariel was at his side quicker than he could hit the bed.

"Not so hasty, my prince, or you shall re-open your wound," she said softly, helping him back up. Legolas turned to face her and their eyes locked for a second before they both turned away.

"Apologies," Legolas offered for no reason.

"No need to apologize to me, my lord. You are the one who continues to hurt himself," she quipped with a smile. Legolas chuckled and looked up at Anariel. Something about her joyful demeanor demanded his attention. He was unable to look away from her.

"Do you need assistance with your shirt?" She asked at length.

"I believe I can manage the task," he said with a smile as he began to undo the buttons on his shirt. Anariel went to the bureau opposite his bed and withdrew some fresh bandages from the drawer. When Legolas' shirt was removed, she took off the old bandages and began to apply medicine and rewrap the wound. Casually, she glanced at the scroll that Legolas had been examining earlier.

"_The History of the Alliance Between Rohan and Gondor_? Have you been to either land?" She asked.

"Nay. I may only dream of such places. My father is, well… overprotective, at best."

"And it seems with good reason," Anariel said, pointing at the large gash in his side.

"It was not recklessness that earned me this," Legolas sighed fixing a hard gaze upon her.

"I apologize, my lord. I only meant it in jest," she replied in a quiet voice. She peered up at him in concern, and after a moment Legolas softened his gaze with a faint smile.

"My father is barely content with me a mile away from our home, let alone to other lands. I have never left Mirkwood in my life."

"Never?" Anariel asked, looking up at him in confusion. He was unsurprised by this. Arthion and Hérion were regular emissaries to lands beyond the Woodland Realm. It came as a surprise to most elves that Legolas was not also engaged in such duties.

"Never in my life," he repeated, "but I dream of those lands every day. I want to visit every corner of this Middle Earth with every fiber of my being… though, these days; it seems like the only traveling I will do shall be from the pages of scrolls to my imagination." Legolas said sadly. Anariel finished the last wrap around his wound and gazed at him with a raised eyebrow and lips downturned in a frown, as if she was thinking. Legolas watched her, wondering what she could possibly be considering.

"Where would you like to go next, then?" She asked after a pause.

"Pardon?"

"Where would you like to go next?" Anariel repeated, taking up the scroll and shaking it for emphasis. A smile broke over Legolas' face.

"Númenor, perhaps."

"Not only a daunting journey across land and sea but across time as well? Splendid! Pray, if I bring back a scroll, will you recount the story to me? I am curious as you may be, and eager to study the world of men. All I have ever known is Mirkwood and Silvan Elves."

Legolas laughed. "Bring the scroll and we shall go off on this adventure together, then."

Anariel smiled and got up to leave. "I shall bring it back later this afternoon?"

"I look forward to it."

Just then, Hérion walked into Legolas' room. Anariel gave a short bow to Legolas, then turned to his brother and did the same before leaving the room. Hérion gave Legolas a confused smirk and pointed to the door.

"That was not Nestadriel."

"Indeed, your powers of observation are unsurpassed," Legolas dead-panned.

"Oh Legolas, you maiden-slayer you! What trouble are you getting yourself into now?" his older brother teased. Legolas smiled and shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Have you only come to tease me?" Legolas asked.

"Sadly, no," Hérion replied with a grim sort-of smile on his face. He stepped forward and sat on the end of Legolas' bed. "I have news. There are stirrings to the south of an uprising in Orcs."

"This does not bode well," said Legolas dourly. Hérion shook his head, his expression darkening.

"No, it does not. There are rumors… though they are just that; rumors… that the leader of the dark forces in the south, Necromancer, is really the Dark Lord," Hérion said softly. "They say that he is trying to take all of Mirkwood."

Legolas felt his innards fall to the bottom of his body cavity. No coherent words came to his mind to form sentences to react to his brother. Only a concerned stare replied for him.

"They are just rumors, but a shadow is growing over Mirkwood. There were days when sunlight dropped down between the trees, but we have not seen the sun for days now. I do not know what exactly it is, brother, but dark times lie ahead. Father does not want me alarming you with this ill news, but I thought you should know. Be prepared, Legolas," Hérion said.

"Be prepared for what?"

"I fear I do not know."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later that day, Legolas pushed aside evil thoughts when Anariel returned with four rolls of parchment on Númenor. Anariel read first for some time and then handed the scroll over to Legolas to continue. She sat cross-legged on his bed, her elbows resting on her knees and her hands propping up her chin, watching the prince as he read.

"_In an hour unlooked for by Men this doom befell, on the nine and thirtieth day since the passing of the fleets. Then suddenly fire burst from the Meneltarma, and there came a mighty wind and a tumult of the earth, and the sky reeled, and the hills slid, and mighty Númenor went down into the sea, with all its children and its wives and its maidens and its ladies proud; and all its gardens and its halls and towers, its tombs and its riches, and its jewels and its webs and its things painted and carven and its laughter and its mirth and its wisdom and its lore: they vanished forever. And last of all the mounting wave, green and cold and plumed with foam, climbing over the land, took to its bosom Tar-Míriel the Queen, fairer than silver or ivory or pearls. Too late she strove to ascend the steep ways of the Meneltarma to the holy place; for the waters overtook her, and her cry was lost in the roaring of the wind." _Legolas concluded with a sigh, put down the third roll of parchment.

"It _sank_!" Anariel exclaimed.

"It would appear to be so," Legolas replied, raising his eyebrows, but sounding unsurprised.

"Just like that?"

"What do you mean, _'just like that'_? Were you not listening? The earth shook and erupted in fire and water!" Legolas laughed, taking up the parchment and shaking it in her face. "It was far more catastrophic than 'just like that'!"

"Well, I knew that Númenor was obliterated, but I thought that there was a large battle and catastrophic fighting… Did no one survive?" Anariel said in a frustrated voice.

"It is your turn to read – you tell me!" said Legolas. Anariel frowned playfully at him as she snatched the parchment from his hands. The prince could not help but smile at her. Never before had he met an elleth so free and open with him as she. Most elleth of the Woodland Realm were quiet and stiff in his presence. Anariel was decidedly the opposite, and it was refreshing.

"Very well then," Anariel said, sitting up straight and holding the parchment out, mocking a distinguished face. She cleared her throat, and Legolas smiled at her and chuckled. Anariel eyed him before beginning to read.

"_But whether or no it were that Amandil came indeed to Valinor and Manwe hearkened to his prayer, by grace of the Valar Elendil and his sons and their people were spared from the ruin of that day..._"

"Anariel?"

The sudden voice ended their reading. Both Legolas and Anariel looked up to see Nestadriel standing there in the doorway, looking astonished. Anariel dropped the scroll.

"Lady Nestadriel, I - "

"_You_ are supposed to be making rounds." Nestadriel reprimanded.

"Aye, my lady," Anariel said quietly. She quickly stood up from Legolas' bed and went to the door. Before leaving Legolas' room, she turned and bowed.

"Tell me how it ends!" She said with a smile before she bolted out the door.

Nestadriel whirled around and watched with in annoyance as the younger elleth fled. "Heavens," she exclaimed quietly. "My Lord," Nestadriel continued, turning towards Legolas, "I apologize for her impropriety, she is…"

"Nestadriel, I am happy she came," he assured her.

"I am glad of that, Prince, but I promise she will not bother you again."

Legolas looked confused for a moment and then laughed. "No, please see to it that she does!"

Nestadriel shook her head, and left. "Aye, my prince."

* * *

**NOTES**

The excerpt in italics Legolas and Anariel read comes from The Silmarillion: _Akallabêth_, "The Downfall of Númenor". I am in no way claiming to own The Silmarillion, Tolkien's works, or anything related to them.


	7. Chapter 7

_The Last Green Leaf_  
Chapter Seven – Night

Legolas was awakened that night by a loud scuffle outside his room. At first, he thought that one of the night healers had dropped something and he prepared himself to drift into sleep again, but when his hearing focused in on the noises, he realized that what had awakened him were the moans of an injured or sick elf. Several elves, in fact.

Slowly, Legolas sat up and went to the door that led into the other healing rooms to see what was going on. His side still ached and he was stiff, nonetheless, he paced quietly over to the door and opened it a crack.

"Take him to the back, he is in need of critical care," Legolas heard Nestadriel say. He could see the healer's back as she instructed one of her underlings to move the injured elf that was on a stretcher. Legolas could not see much of the elf whom was being moved, but what he could see of him was covered completely in blood. Legolas had to cover his mouth to hide his nearly-audible gasp.

He did not move back, or close the door again. His curiosity ate at him and he stayed. Nestadriel moved out of his line of vision and Legolas could then see the entire room adjacent to his. Three elves lay on beds, each with their own severe wound and several healers buzzing about them to stop their bleeding. The injured elves were wearing border patrol tunics, Legolas noticed.

Suddenly, a healer stepped into his line of vision, facing his direction. It was Anariel. Legolas took a quick step back, but in doing so moved his wound uncomfortably and a small, startled cry escaped his mouth. Anariel looked straight at him. Immediately her expression was changed as she recognized Legolas and she opened the door and came inside.

"My Prince, you are to be in bed," she said, taking his arm and slowly leading him back to where he belonged.

"What happened?" Legolas asked as Anariel helped him down onto his bed.

"Never you mind, my lord. Did you hurt yourself when you moved? Let me check your wound," she said, ignoring his question.

"Lady Anariel, I am fine. What happened to those elves?" Legolas persisted.

Anariel fixed a hard glare upon him, as if she thought that telling him might incite him to get out of bed again. Then, looking away from him, she pulled up the side of Legolas' shirt and began to inspect his bandages as she spoke.

"I know not for certain. They keep on muttering about an ambush and Orcs. Each of them has a poisoned wound, one has an injury from a spear. The other two have several arrow wounds," she said in a flat tone, "you are bleeding," she added, sighing through her nose. She began to unwrap Legolas' dressing to replace it, but Legolas took her hand to stop her. She shifted and met his gaze, startled at his touch.

"Do not worry about this, go back to those who need your help most."

"Lady Nestadriel will murder me if I let this go unchecked, my lord. Besides, I am not needed – they have more healers in that room than they have use for."

"Lady…"

"I will not leave, Prince Legolas," Anariel said as she pulled her hand away from his and glared at him sternly. Legolas held her gaze defiantly. Several moments of complete silence passed between them. Neither moved as they stared at each other, waiting for the other's will to break. Finally, both gave up simultaneously. Legolas turned his head the other way and Anariel began to unwrap his dressing. The room was silent for a few more moments before Legolas broke the silence.

"Will they live?"

"It is not certain." Anariel replied, not looking up from her work. She reached into the drawer of the stand next to his bed and pulled out an antiseptic and cloth. She poured the liquid onto the cloth and dabbed it on Legolas' wound.

Legolas hissed as the antiseptic stung his wound.

"Your payment for moving without assistance," Anariel said without compassion.

"I appreciate your sympathy," Legolas replied.

"Sympathy?" Anariel asked, smirking at him. Legolas chuckled.

"Well, then, I at least appreciate your honesty," he replied. Anariel smiled and said nothing as she continued on with her work. Legolas watched her intently. Her curly dark hair bounced a little as she worked and her bright eyes darted about. Her fingers softly brushed against him as she rebound his wound, and for reasons he could not understand, Legolas found his face getting hot. Suddenly, Anariel looked at him and he turned away, startled.

"My lord?" Anariel asked, a smile in her voice.

"Apologies. My mind drifted and my gaze did not follow it," he excused himself, trying not to blush.

"Oh," Anariel said quietly. Legolas saw a little pink flash across Anariel's cheek as she finished wrapping his wound. "There. You are fixed," she said, smiling at the prince.

"Thank you," Legolas said. Anariel stood up at his bedside and pulled the covers of his bed back over his body.

"Now, this time, _please_ stay in bed," Anariel said in a mocking tone.

"Yes, my lady," Legolas responded in the tone of voice one would expect from an admonished child.

"Good night, my lord," Anariel replied as she smiled and walked out the door into the chaotic adjacent room.

Legolas waited until the door clicked shut to let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. The prince settled down in bed and tried to sleep, but could not bring himself to slumber for nearly an hour for his mind and his heart would not stop their racing.

The next morning, Arthion came to debrief Legolas on the nighttime attack that had been sprung on their comrades in the next room.

"Glandur, Meldiron, and Feredir were ambushed on the south side of the Forest River, just southwest of our halls." Arthion said. "Feredir said that the Orcs numbered at least twenty."

"This does not bode well," Legolas said.

"Nay, it does not. Especially with the festival so near. I fear elves will venture out despite this catastrophe," Arthion replied grimly.

"Do we know why the Orcs were so near to the Forest River?"

"Nay, though Glandur said that he heard one of the Orcs shouting orders about finding Dwarves."

"Dwarves? In Mirkwood?" Legolas asked, puzzled.

"It seems odd, but we have heard reports from scouts out west that there was a party of Dwarves headed in the direction of Mirkwood, though why Dwarf would ever leave his cave is beyond my understanding," Arthion replied.

Legolas frowned and grew silent, so Arthion pursued another subject.

"Hérion tells me that you have an elleth friend," he stated in a questioning voice. Legolas shot him a disapproving look.

"Hérion talks too much," Legolas said in a tone somewhere between amusement and frustration. "She brought me a scroll from the library."

"And…?"

"And what? There is nothing else to tell."

"Alright," Arthion chuckled. Legolas glared at his eldest brother, knowing that his mostly-truthful explanation was not being believed.

"Father is meeting with some of his advisors this morning and then he will be by to check up on you. I thought I would warn you so you could prepare yourself," Arthion said, changing the topic again.

"I appreciate that," Legolas said. Arthion smiled at his youngest brother and got up from his chair.

"We look forward to you coming home, Legolas."

"So do I!" Legolas replied enthusiastically. Arthion turned to leave.

"Farewell, little brother. Good luck with Father," he said, walking out of the room.

"Indeed." Legolas said. The young prince then fetched the scrolls sitting on the stand next to his bed and tried to focus on them, to no avail. His brain was busy processing Orcs, Dwarves, and Anariel.


	8. Chapter 8

_The Last Green Leaf_  
Chapter Eight – Visitors

Only days after the incident at night, Legolas was released from the Houses of Healing. The youngest son of Thranduil was ecstatic to be up and walking around again, even if he did have to move slower than usual. He did, however, miss his encounters with Anariel, so they arranged to meet in the library whenever possible so they could continue their exploration of the world found in the annals found there.

In only a matter of a month, the Feast of the Forest was upon them and the halls of the Elvenking bustled with activity to prepare. Extra precautions were taken so that Orcs would not intrude upon their merrymaking, and as this happened Legolas also received permission from Nestadriel and his father to participate in the festivities. He was all too excited to tell Anariel when he walked into the library that day.

Legolas found her that day sitting in a windows seat with her knees pulled up close to her body, reading a scroll. Before he approached, Legolas stopped and observed her for a moment. The sun came through the window and played upon her features, making everything from her rich brown hair to her green dress glow pleasantly. She seemed so serene, but the gleam in her eye told Legolas that her mind was anything but still at that moment. Given the opportunity, she'd gladly talk for hours about what she had read and her thoughts. It was one thing Legolas truly appreciated about Anariel; that his status did not intimidate her and she was willing to speak openly to him.

Deciding that he would rather not get caught staring, Legolas pushed forward and came to greet Anariel.

"Good afternoon, Anariel," he said cheerfully.

"Good day, my prince. How do you fare this afternoon?" She replied as she smiled at him up from her scroll.

"Excellent," said Legolas with enthusiasm.

"A high rating indeed," she teased, "I expect very good news to follow," Anariel added wryly. Legolas sat in front of her on the window seat. The prince looked at the maiden and smiled at her before replying.

"Would you go to the feast with me tonight?"

Anariel's mouth opened in surprise. Legolas noticed with a small bit of satisfaction that Anariel blushed. After recovering from the initial shock and feeling of being flattered, she smiled and took her chin in her hand, glancing at the ceiling and squinting her eyes as if deep in thought.

"I suppose I could go with you," she mocked, "though I will have to turn down many other handsome, eligible ellon to do so."

"Indeed," Legolas chortled. "I hope you do not mind that there will most likely be a guard following me most of the night. Father did not expressly say that he would order such a thing, but it cannot be ruled out."

Anariel shrugged her shoulders. "I am always grateful for help when it comes to managing you," she teased.

Legolas snorted. "It pleases me that you find this amusing," he said. "Shall I meet you tonight at dusk?"

"You shall," Anariel replied in earnest, smiling cheerfully.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That night after sunset, Legolas and Anariel joined the royal family at the head of the Feast of the Forest, which was a yearly celebration held in honor of Legolas' departed grandfather, Oropher. Legolas had oft been told that King Oropher had thrown many a celebration in his day. When he passed, Thranduil instated a celebration to honor his father's accomplishments; among them being the establishment of Greenwood the Great, which was now Mirkwood. The main celebration took place where the royal family was seated, but many more small parties took to clearings nearby for a more personal fête.

Arthion and Hérion had both invited elleth to join them, and they sat in order of their birth along with Legolas at the right and left sides of Thranduil. All of the royal family wore traditional Wood-Elven crowns of leaves. The elleth accompanying them wore crowns of dried flowers and brightly-colored dresses. The long table was laid out in a semi-circle about the clearing in the forest. Many elves were seated watching some of the younger elves dance, sing, and play instruments in the circle created by the table.

"This is a splendid display!" Anariel remarked as she watched several couples of elleth and ellon dance about. She clapped along with the music as many of her table mates were.

"Aye, indeed it is!" Legolas said. The young prince couldn't remember being this happy in a very long time. The days previous had been dark and trying, and the atmosphere was so merry about him that he couldn't help but feel totally at ease. Even his father seemed to be far more relaxed than usual.

Hérion, who was seated on the other side of Legolas, leaned close to his brother's ear and spoke, "Legolas, take my advice and ask your lady to a dance, or risk losing her to a better elf!" he teased.

"Brother, you are ceaseless," Legolas sighed. Nonetheless, when the next dance started, he couldn't keep himself in his seat.

"Lady, will you dance with me?"

"I suppose so…" Anariel said, feigning annoyance. Legolas laughed at her never-ending teasing. He stood and offered her his hand, which she accepted and let Legolas pull her up to lead her to the where the other elves were gathered in a circle, beginning a traditional dance of the Silvan elves. Legolas noticed that an elf dressed in the garb of a guard was speaking in Thranduil's ear, and the Elvenking did not look pleased, but Legolas dismissed it as he took Anariel's waist and led her in the steps.

"I hope, my prince, you are well enough to dance without injuring yourself. I have not the supplies to come to your rescue!" Anariel laughed as they danced about.

"I assure you, my lady, I am well enough to dance without springing a leak in my side!" Legolas returned. Anariel made a face.

"That was vile," she said.

"You asked!" Legolas laughed.

"That I did," Anariel conceded.

The two danced several dances together. It was not long before Legolas noticed his eldest brother, Arthion, on the dance floor with his partner, Elaneth. The youngest son of Thranduil had not spoken much with Arthion on the matter, but it was evident that the eldest of Thranduil's sons was quite taken with Elaneth. They spent much time together, and their intimacy was displayed even now as they danced so closely. Legolas was happy for his eldest brother.

Legolas then thought of himself and Anariel as they danced and laughed together. He felt close to Anariel, as close as he had probably ever been with any other elf, including his brothers and father. Together they shared many secrets in the short time that they had known each other. The prince wondered if this intimacy was brought on by the absence of his mother, but he quickly shooed that thought away. Nestadriel the Healer had often been his maternal figure, if only from a distance. Anariel was someone different to him.

He looked in her bright eyes that shone with laughter as she looked at him. Her dark curls bounced about her face as they danced about and her freckled nose wrinkled in her giggles. He knew not why, or how, but Anariel had ensnared him, and he pulled her closer, noticing the smell of wildflowers about her. The elleth's cheeks suddenly were flushed. The music grew loud in their ears, and they followed it as the beat accelerated, spinning and skipping as the dance form called for.

"Legolas, I think that if you look into my eyes any more intently, you might just start catching glimpses of my thoughts." Anariel said, a bit of laughter in her voice.

"Maybe that is my intent, Anariel," Legolas replied softly.

An unreadable expression came over her face. Anariel's lips parted as if to reply, but before her words could form all of the music suddenly stopped. Legolas and Anariel looked in the direction that all of their kinsfolk stared, at and the edge of the clearing to their surprise, stood a bewildered looking dwarf.

Abruptly, the ceremony ended and all returned instantly to the Elvenking's halls.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shortly afterwards, Legolas stood with his brothers and other dignitaries of Mirkwood in their father's throne room listening to his interrogation of Thorin Oakenshield. Thranduil looked very stern as he sat on the wooden throne and peered down at the dwarf. Thorin himself looked flustered, angry, and rather hungry. Though, the perception of Thorin being hungry probably came more from his repeated words of being in such a state, rather than actually appearing to be starved.

"Why did you and your folk three times try to attack my people at their merrymaking?" asked Thranduil.

"We did not attack them," Thorin replied indignantly, "we came to them because we were starving!"

"Where are your friends now, and what are they doing?" The Elvenking continued.

"I don't know, but I expect starving in the forest," Thorin shot back. Thranduil appeared to be ummoved.

"What were you doing in the forest?"

"Looking for food and drink, because we were starving," the dwarf replied matter-of-factly. Thranduil seemed to lose his patience at the dwarf's repetition.

"But what brought you into the forest at all?" He asked angrily. Thorin pursed his lips and refused to answer.

Legolas watched the staring contest taking place between Elven and Dwarven lords uneasily. The young prince was entirely certain that Thranduil would not let Thorin get away with not explaining himself, but he often had read about the stubbornness of dwarves, and was uncertain about Thorin caving in to the Elvenking's requests. After five minutes of complete silence, Thranduil spoke again.

"Very well!" said Thranduil, "Take him away and keep him safe, until he feels inclined to tell the truth, even if he waits a hundred years." (1)

Thorin growled and looked angrily upon Thranduil as two guards moved forward to put him in bonds to lead him away. The dwarf grumbled quite angrily as he was led away, complaining about being innocent of any crime but hunger.

"You are imprisoning him for being starving, Adar?" Arthion asked once Thorin had been whisked away and Thranduil had stood from his throne. Hérion stood beside his brother, giving his father a confused face. Thranduil regarded his sons for a moment before answering.

"Nay. I am imprisoning him for lying before the Elvenking," Thranduil said.

"Father, I do not believe that you can prove that he is not hungry…" Legolas began.

"No, I am sure that it is not a lie. However, refusing to speak on his matter of business in Mirkwood is a lie of omission before the King, and I will not have it," his father interrupted.

"But Adar, why is it a matter of such importance to you?" Hérion asked. Thranduil shot his son a look of exasperation.

"Because he is a dwarf, need I remind you that we have not had good dealings with dwarves in nearly an age?" Thranduil replied. "That aside, there is only one reason a dwarf would leave his cave: treasure. And if there is treasure to be found in Mirkwood, it does not belong to the dwarves, it belongs to the elves who live and defend their home here. Arthion," Thranduil said, turning to his eldest.

"Adar?"

"Assemble a group of scouts and search the forest for his friends at first light tomorrow. I wish to discover their intentions here as soon as possible."

"As you command, Adar," Arthion replied. And with a nod of his head, Thranduil left his three sons.

"Certainly, we must find that treasure, for there is not nearly enough in the vaults of Mirkwood," Hérion said sarcastically. Truly, the treasures of Mirkwood were a sight to behold and the Woodland Realm was not poor.

"He is right, though," said Legolas, unexpectedly coming to his father's defense. "If there is some hidden treasure within the borders of Mirkwood, it belongs to those of us who live here, not those who wish to take it away from the Realm."

"Despite the fact that there is far more gold and silver in the vaults than will ever be needed here?" Hérion asked.

"No, Hérion. This is much more than just treasure hunting," Arthion returned. "This is politics and political assets. Adar is defending what rightfully belongs to the elves of Mirkwood."

"Ah, politics. A messy business, I say," Hérion noted.

"Indeed," Legolas laughed as he turned to leave the throne room to return to his bedchambers and mull over the evening in his head. When he arrived at his room, he changed into his bed clothes and flopped rather un-gracefully down on his bed with a sigh. He stared at the ceiling for a long while trying to clear his mind before he went to sleep.

What would have happened between himself and Anariel if Thorin Oakenshield hadn't walked in on the Feast of the Forest? The thought made Legolas compulsively turn on his side, as if to move away from thinking about it. Not because he was horrified, but rather, he was confused. Legolas had never felt his stomach all aflutter before, or his head so foggy, just at the thought of one elleth. What was happening to him, he wondered?

It was a long while before the youngest son of Thranduil managed to drift off to sleep and dreams of dancing and the scent of wildflowers.

* * *

**NOTES**

1. The dialogue from the interrogation of Thorin Oakenshield was taken directly from The Hobbit, "Flies and Spiders." Please note that I did add characterizing elements extra-text that do not appear in the original excerpt. I am in no way claiming to own this dialogue, but am using it to fulfill this story as a history of Legolas.

* * *

_To those who have subscribed to this story, you no doubt have noticed that I'm breaking my one-chapter-per-day rule and uploading three. I'm going to be on holiday for the New Year and won't have my computer with me, so I thought I'd give you two extra chapters for the days I'll be gone. Things will go back to normal once I'm back on January 1st - I promise! _

_Thanks to all of you who have been following! I've been overwhelmed by the sheer number of emails from the website telling me someone's added a story to their favorites, subscribed, or reviewed. I truly appreciate knowing of your interest, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. As always, I love to hear from you, so please review if you're so inclined! Thank you again, and I'll see you in the new year! _

_- Vendie_


	9. Chapter 9

_The Last Green Leaf_  
Chapter Nine – Brush with Destiny

Legolas, for perhaps the millionth time in his life, was listening to his brother and father argue about business of Mirkwood over lunch. Thranduil, who was disturbed by the visitation of dwarves in the realm, had ordered several searching parties out into the woods to find the treasure that could potentially be there and the dwarves themselves. This had left security around the Elvenking's halls difficult to maintain, and Hérion, who was usually in charge of such things, was out of sorts over it all.

"Father, I cannot be in two places at once," he protested, stabbing a bit of his pheasant.

"Hérion," Thranduil said, "you may be with one group while sending messengers to the other. It is not that difficult."

"Messengers, yes, but I also need guards for those messengers. The forest is a dangerous place and there is no guarantee that if I send a messenger out, he will actually be able to deliver his message. It is a waste of personnel."

"I see no other way," Thranduil replied.

Legolas glanced sideways at his brother and father, rather bored with this topic of conversation. Arthion noticed this, and broke his silence.

"I do," he interjected.

Hérion and Thranduil turned their heads to the oldest son. "What say you, then?" Thranduil asked.

"Split Hérion's guard into two, make Hérion's division into a second outer defense, and give Legolas command of the remaining interior guard," he answered simply. Arthion glanced at his Legolas, whose eyes were wide and staring at him in some mixture of shock and gratitude.

"Out of the question," Thranduil stated simply.

"It was not a question, Adar. It was a suggestion," Arthion replied.

"And a good one at that," Hérion interjected. "If we establish a second defense of our home, Arthion's can move out farther and we can widen the range of safety in Mirkwood. It will make it easier to find the dwarves, or any other enemy we might espy in the woods."

"You both forget the fact that your youngest brother has no military training."

"That is not true, Adar," Arthion countered, "I know for a fact Legolas has memorized all of the writings on military tactics. You know this as well. We found it amusing over dinner some nights ago. Do you not remember Hérion and me quizzing him?"

Legolas barely managed to suppresse his amused snort in his goblet of wine. It was true; a few nights previous, he had joined in a conversation with his brothers about the best way to engage in shaping various battlefields. It had evolved into a game of sorts once they realized that Legolas knew the names of battle tactics and their histories and definitions. They'd quizzed him for at least an hour while Thranduil watched on, finding the game quite amusing at the time.

But now, the Elvenking found the prospect not so amusing. He certainly did not want Legolas in any precarious situation at all, considering recent events. However, considering his sons' ages, it was becoming increasingly difficult to justify his desire to keep him out of conflict. Even after the spider attack.

"I will not put Legolas in danger," he spat.

"What danger, Ada?" Hérion asked. "The Interior Guard protects the caves! It is not as if he would be venturing out into the forest every day! His duties would be restricted to the immediate vicinity of our home. And he would be daily surrounded by skilled soldiers. It sounds just as, if not less, dangerous as sitting in the library all day."

It was plain to the brothers that Thranduil was at war with himself and none spoke. Legolas didn't even move, for he desperately wanted this task. He had been told to prepare; this seemed like his chance.

Thranduil looked over at Legolas. As was often the case, he saw much of his wife in his youngest. In that moment, particularly, the way Legolas sat so still and so intensely focused, reminded Thranduil of the way Almwen had looked at him from afar as the Army of Greenwood departed to join the Last Alliance.

In his mind, Thranduil could hear Almwen's voice assuring him his worries were for naught and saying, with a laugh;

"_Let him go, Thranduil. You know he has too much of your stubbornness to keep him from his heart's calling for long." _

"Legolas," Thranduil said with a great sigh.

"Yes, Adar?"

"You will go with Hérion after lunch to learn about the duties of the Interior Guard."

There was a loud clank of silverware falling on dishes as the shock hit Legolas like a wave and he dropped his fork. Hérion laughed while Arthion sat with his mouth agape.

"Hannon le, Adar," Legolas said, his happiness positively dripping from his words.

"Do not thank me, Legolas. Someone far greater than I wills this," Thranduil replied as he excused himself from the table.

The Elvenking's sons all watched their father leave with puzzled looks as he evacuated the room. Legolas was the first to speak.

"What did he mean by that?" He asked.

Arthion chuckled. "I can only guess."

As his sons wondered amongst themselves where he had gone, Thranduil strode outside to sit and listen to the trees, which whispered and sang to him stories of Almwen. The Elvenking sat there for several hours feeling keenly his wife's absence.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hérion could barely contain his laughter. It was as if Legolas was ten years old again, poking and peering at every new encounter. Currently, his brother was scouring maps of Mirkwood and their underground home that were housed in the Mirkwood Guard's headquarters, memorizing all of the tunnels and passageways that the Guard used. Legolas was ecstatic to discover that there were tunnels that led to above-ground observatories where he could assign himself to duty.

"Father will never even have to know!" Legolas said with a large smile on his face.

"No, he will not. But if he finds out, that spider will seem like nothing in the face of his anger," Hérion chuckled.

"He will not find out if no one tells him," Legolas replied, eyeing his brother carefully.

"Legolas, far be it for me to tattle on you. I want you out of these caves and out of my hair! I will no longer have need to tell you all about the forest. You can find out for yourself," his older brother laughed. Legolas smiled widely at him.

"Alas, it is late. Father will be expecting us for dinner shortly," Hérion said, sighing. Suddenly, one of the guards came running into the room, sounding out of breath.

"My lords, Prince Arthion has returned from his search for the dwarves. His party found them in the woods and they now come before King Thranduil. The king wishes for you two to be there," he reported.

"Thank you, Mardion. We are on our way," Hérion said, nodding his head. "Shall we go, Captain?" He asked his brother. Legolas beamed.

"Aye, Captain."

When Legolas and Hérion arrived in their father's hall, two of the guards were unbinding the very weathered-looking prisoners. Twelve dwarves there were standing before the king, and each looked as surly as the first that had entered their halls. Thranduil surveyed them carefully from his wooden throne. He was drumming his fingers against his oaken staff as if pondering what he was going to ask the dwarves. One of them saved him the thinking.

"Where is Thorin?" he asked meekly.

"That I will not reveal to you unless you first reveal to me your purpose here," Thranduil replied.

"We are hungry and lost," replied yet another.

"That is apparent," the Elvenking said, annoyed. "What brought you to Mirkwood?"

None spoke.

"What were you searching for?" Thranduil continued to press.

"Who said we were searching for anything at all?" The largest dwarf replied.

"What have we done, O king?" Said one, who looked to be the oldest. "Is it a crime to be lost in the forest, to be hungry and thirsty, to be trapped by spiders? Are the spiders your tame beasts or your pets, if killing them makes you angry?" (1)

Thranduil, insulted far more than the dwarf could possibly know, grew furious. All of the Elvenking's sons exchanged knowing looks. Legolas almost felt sorry for the dwarves in that moment.

"It is a crime to wander in my realm without leave," he said in a tone that barely contained his wrath. "Do you forget that you were in my kingdom, using the road that my people made? Did you not three times pursue and trouble my people in the forest and rouse the spiders with your riot and clamour? After all the disturbance you have made I have a right to know what brings you here, and if you will not tell me now, I will keep you all in prison until you have learned sense and manners!" (1)

Thranduil turned to the guards who had unbound the dwarves. "Take them to separate cells so that they may not see one another. Give them food and drink, but do not let them beyond the doors of their prisons until they are willing to speak more openly about what I wish to know," he ordered. Hérion turned to Legolas.

"These prisoners will be part of your duty," he said quietly. "They will not need to be guarded all day, I think, but you will need to assign one elf to each cell to check in on them every once in a while and to deliver meals."

Legolas nodded as he watched the dwarves being led away. The task seemed simple enough, he thought. Little did he know, however, that there was one trespasser that they had missed, lurking just behind him. The forgotten party was none other than Bilbo Baggins, wearing the One Ring of power and concealed by it. The Hobbit watched the dwarves file out one by one from behind Legolas' legs, thinking sadly to himself about how he was going to get out of this mess. Not thinking, he let out a sigh.

Legolas turned and glanced behind him, looking for who had made that noise. Not seeing anyone, the youngest son of Thranduil put it out of his mind and followed after the dwarves to see to his duties.

* * *

**NOTES**

1. Marked passages were taken from The Hobbit; _Barrels out of Bond_, page 155 of the Houghton Mifflin Company publication. Please note that I did add characterizing elements extra-text that do not appear in the original excerpt. I am not claiming to own this dialogue or text, nor am I reproducing it for profit.


	10. Chapter 10

_The Last Green Leaf_  
Chapter Ten – A Busy Morning

Hardly three weeks later, Legolas stood in front of his father in the very spot where he had nearly stepped on Bilbo Baggins when the party of dwarves had come before Thranduil for the first time. However, this time it was Thranduil's own son he was reprimanding, rather than dwarves. The young prince felt absolutely ridiculous standing there in front of his father. It had barely been three weeks and he had already botched his first major responsibility. This was not going to go well.

"How did they escape?" Thranduil asked gravely.

"We know not. Those who were guarding the dwarves stole away to the wine cellars last night and apparently had much to drink, they fell asleep and sometime shortly thereafter, the chief guard's keys were stolen. They may not come or go through the main doors… we assume that they escaped through the water passageway used to transport goods to Lake-town," Legolas reported.

Thranduil looked angrily at his son for several minutes. If he had been looking for an excuse to remove his son from his duty, this could be it. However, he knew that if Legolas were any other captain, the result of this meeting would be only dignity lost and a stern warning, and his other sons would most certainly call him on it.

"What efforts have been made to recover them?" Thranduil asked tiredly, rubbing his forehead.

"Arthion and Hérion's troops have been alerted; there are parties searching on both sides of the river as we speak," replied Legolas.

"Good," Thranduil said. He looked away momentarily to gather his thoughts again.

"Adar…" Legolas said, looking down at his feet and breathing in deeply. Thranduil cast his glance back on his son. "I am sorry," Legolas finished. Thranduil's grim stare fixed upon his son for a handful of moments before he replied.

"Legolas, this is not entirely your fault. See that those who were lax in their job are punished. Return to your duties and we shall discuss this later," Thranduil said.

Legolas nodded and left the hall with his eyes on his feet. Never in his life had he felt as embarrassed as this. As he was leaving his father's throne, he saw Arthion approaching. His eldest brother had a look on his face that Legolas had never seen before. He looked ill, but not entirely, and he looked nervous and excited. The air around Arthion was pulsating twitchy and nervous energy.

"Arthion," Legolas said, "are you well?"

"I think so," Arthion replied, not meeting his brother's eyes.

"You _think_ so?" Legolas laughed a little.

"Legolas, I…" Arthion paused to look around. He saw that the elves nearby were enthralled in other business so he then leaned in close to speak in a low voice. "… I go before Adar to ask his permission to marry Elaneth."

Legolas pulled away in shock. "_What?_" He nearly shouted.

"SHH!" Arthion scolded giving his brother no less than a glare of death. The two brothers quickly glanced around to see a few of the elves in the vicinity look in their direction and then turn away again.

"Marry Elaneth?" Legolas asked again in a hushed voice.

"Yes, but I must ask Adar, and then Elaneth's father. ... I adore her very much, Legolas. The days grow dark, but I do not wish to wait… I do not wish to have any regrets," Arthion explained. His eyes had a faraway look about them. Legolas took his brother by the shoulders and smiled.

"Arthion, Adar will be happy of this news, as am I. We all know how you care for her, though you try to hide it, it is apparent in your gazes towards her. Go, speak to Adar and brighten his day," Legolas said with a smile. Arthion grinned back at him and put his hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"Hannon le, brother."

Legolas nodded and stepped away from Arthion, gesturing for him to enter the throne room. Arthion nodded and strode forward and Legolas watched him go, beaming with pride for his older brother, while secretly thanking whom amongst the Valar smiled down on him that day, for now Thranduil would certainly not be thinking about missing dwarves at dinner.

He turned and walked away, preparing to return to see how the investigation into the dwarves' escape was going. As Legolas thought about an impending marriage, a sense of sadness nagged at him. Arthion had always been Legolas' chief defender before their father in all things and had spent many hours teaching Legolas all manner of knowledge. He was very close to both of his older brothers, and while he knew that he could depend on them no matter the circumstance, he also knew that marriage would change things. He sighed as he rounded a corner.

"My lord?" A familiar voice inquired from the opposite wall. Legolas stopped and turned to see Anariel, who had apparently been headed towards the throne room when she saw him there.

"Lady Anariel, how do you fare?" Legolas asked, suddenly smiling again.

"Certainly better than you do, it appears. Tell me, has a rain cloud set itself above your head to cause that look upon your face?" She asked as she walked over to the prince, observing him with concerned eyes.

"No, I…" Legolas stopped when he saw Anariel's expression. She was smirking at him with a look plainly said she understood something was troubling him and she would not accept excuses. The young prince cast a glance around, seeing that no one was near to hear him speak. "I will tell you because I believe you are unlikely to spread this gossip as others might," He began.

Anariel arched an eyebrow at him. "I am happy that you hold me in such high regard, my lord!" She said with a chuckle.

"Arthion has gone to my father to ask for permission to marry," Legolas said quietly. Immediately, Anariel's eyes lit up.

"This is wonderful news!" She exclaimed quietly. "Elaneth will be so happy; she speaks of nothing but your brother these days…" Anariel's voice trailed off when she saw the smile fading faster from Legolas' face. "Why does this trouble you so?"

"Truly, I am happy for Arthion. My concern is selfish," Legolas admitted as he looked away from her gaze, a little embarrassed. "My brothers and I have always been close." He said no more.

Anariel smiled kindly at him in an amused way and placed a hand on his arm. "You will certainly not lose the bond you have with your brother, if that is your fear. Prince Arthion is far too devoted to you to abandon you in any capacity. You have an uncommon bond with your brothers, Legolas. You are living proof of your mother's last wishes in the world, and I do not think that either of your brothers would abandon you so easily. In you, they see their mother every day," she assured him.

Legolas smiled and cast a glanced at the ceiling to hide tears that began to swim in his eyes. Once he had blinked them away, he looked back at Anariel. "How is it that you erase all rain with sun?" He asked, laughing a little.

"I know not, but they named me for it. So alas, I am doomed to chase away every rain cloud and never know why!" She joked, making a shooing motion with her hands.

Suddenly, without any explanation or any provocation Legolas reached out and embraced her. Anariel was so stunned that her arms hung suspended in the air at Legolas' sides for a moment before she returned the embrace.

"Legolas?" She asked quietly.

"Thank you," he said quietly. He found it strange how natural and comforting it was to have Anariel in his arms.

* * *

**NOTES**

1. When Anariel says: "I know not, but they named me for it," she's referring to the meaning of her name – "of the sun."


	11. Chapter 11

_The Last Green Leaf_  
Chapter Eleven – Love and Loss

So it came to pass that Elaneth and Arthion were to become betrothed to one another. As per the customs of the Eldar, there was to be a ceremony binding them together for a period of a year before their marriage.(1) In the last days of autumn, the families of Arthion and Elaneth gathered in the dining hall that Thranduil usually used for meals with visiting dignitaries for a feast and then to the throne room for the betrothal ceremony. Shortly before they were to gather, Legolas had just finished dressing and arranging the traditional crown of leaves on his head when he left his room to find Hérion outside their eldest brother's chamber door, sniggering.

"What amuses you so?" Legolas asked his brother.

"Shh!" Hérion said, batting the air with his hand and not bothering to look away from Arthion's half-open door. The younger of the two tilted his head in curiosity and then joined his older brother. He could see Arthion inside his bedroom, pacing nervously and reciting something to himself. Occasionally, he would make a mistake, twitch or jump up and down, and swear. After regaining his composure, he resumed his pacing and recitations.

"RHAICH!" (2) He yelled suddenly in a very angry voice. Legolas couldn't contain his snort of laughter, which immediately alerted Thranduil's oldest to his eavesdropping brothers.

"Brothers, you mock me even now?" He asked in exasperation.

"Arthion, you should know well enough that the mockery of you will be ceaseless," Hérion said, entering the room and patting his elder brother on the back. Legolas followed his brother.

"I was rather hoping you would desist on the day of my betrothal. It would certainly make life easier at the moment," Arthion replied, rubbing his forehead.

"Alas, there is only one day that I will cease, and that is your _wedding day_. And as that is a year away from now, you must wait, I fear," Hérion teased.

"Certainly you are the most awful brother one could have," groaned the eldest despite the amued smile on his face.

"I love you too, Arthion," Hérion smiled, patting his brother on the back again.

"What troubled you so earlier?" Legolas piped in.

"My vows. I knew them all an hour ago, but now they seem lost in the murk that is my mind," his eldest brother answered.

"You are nervous," Legolas observed with a smile.

"I am certainly not!" Arthion almost shouted indignantly.

"Well, in the case that you were, I was going to offer you some comfort," Legolas continued on, still smiling, "Relax, brother. Our joy for you and Elaneth is beyond measure. I am sure when you see her, you will remember all you are to say."

"And besides," Hérion added, "Even if you do forget your vows, Elaneth loves you far too much to hold it against you."

Their eldest brother chuckled and moved in between his younger siblings, putting one arm over each brother's shoulders. He cast a wide and happy smile at both of his brothers, silently giving his love and thanks.

"What would I be without you two?" He asked.

"Irrevocably inconsolable," Legolas said instantly.

"And very bored. We are such an amusing pair, Legolas and I," Hérion added.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As Legolas thought, Arthion had known his vows far better than he himself believed and recited them perfectly with Elaneth. He watched his brother carefully as the happy couple exchanged silver rings. Thranduil watched them from his wooden throne, the couple standing between the throne and the rest of their families. The Court of Mirkwood was also present, standing on either side of the hall observing.

"Elaneth, I love you and wish to be bound to you for all eternity. I offer this ring as a symbol of my promise. Will you be my wife?" Arthion asked.

"I will," Elaneth answered, her eyes glowing. Arthion smiled and lifted Elaneth's pale hand to slip a silver ring onto her finger. Legolas' lip curled on one side when he saw Elaneth blush.

"Arthion, I love you and wish to be bound to you for all eternity. I offer this ring as a symbol of my promise. Will you be my husband?" She asked in turn.

"I will," the eldest son of Thranduil replied so quietly, Legolas felt as though he was witnessing an intimate moment. He nearly looked away as Elaneth slid a matching silver ring onto Arthion's finger. The two gazed into each other's eyes and simultaneously smiled.

"Arthion, son of Thranduil, have you the consent of your house for this trothplight?" Elaneth's father spoke up, looking towards the Elvenking's throne. Thranduil stood and eyed all of his sons, cueing them to respond.

"He does," Thranduil, Hérion, and Legolas replied in unison.

Then, Thranduil turned to Elaneth, and asked: "Elaneth, daughter of Elenion and Iellwen, have you the consent of your house for this trothplight?"

"She does," both parents responded.

"Now the betrothal is complete," Thranduil said, standing up from his seat. "As our customs dictate, you are bound to each other for a year hence. If, after the year is spent and you wish it, you have the right to revoke your promise. But for now I see that you are happy, and that all is right. As king of the Woodland Realm, I pronounce you to be betrothed."

Arthion and Elaneth leaned closely to one another and kissed shortly and sweetly. With their foreheads touching, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Elaneth laughed.

Everyone in the room smiled as Thranduil said "Go, now, and be merry," to end the ceremony. The room slowly began to ignite with conversations and congratulatory remarks. Thranduil came down from his throne to shake his eldest son's hand and kiss his daughter-in-law-to-be on the cheek, and then to turn to Elaneth's parents to speak with them. Legolas made his way up to his brother and his betrothed.

"Congratulations to you both. Elaneth, I am most pleased to have you join our family, you will be a most welcome change from these two!" Legolas joked, pointing to his brothers. Arthion gave a disapproving look.

"Oh now, come off it Legolas," said the newly-engaged.

"I am happy to be of service, your highness!" Elaneth laughed and bowed, her dark hair falling in her grey eyes.

"Please, Elaneth, you must call me Legolas from now on if we are to be family. I would not have you address me so formally," he said, a warm smile on his face. Arthion looked immeasurably happy to have Legolas say kind words of welcome to his beloved.

"I shall do that then… Legolas," Elaneth said, hesitating to retrain herself to address him without his title. Legolas smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Welcome, Elaneth," he said.

When he looked up, he saw his father standing with Hérion just beyond them signaling to Legolas and Arthion with his hand. He looked concerned. The two siblings exchanged confused looks.

"My father is summoning us, love," Arthion said to Elaneth. "I'll return momentarily," he finished, giving her another kiss. Elaneth smiled and nodded, not seeming the least bit slighted.

Legolas and Arthion approached their father and Hérion. "What news, Adar?" Legolas asked.

"Urgent business calls us to duty, my sons. I must go meet with my advisors in my study, and I expect you there within the hour. I am sorry, Arthion," the Elvenking said, looking truly apologetic. Arthion nodded, not meeting his father's eyes. "I shall see you in an hour," he said, and then he was off.

Arthion sighed, but without speaking to his brothers quickly returned to Elaneth to explain. Legolas turned to Hérion.

"What has happened?" He asked.

"I did not hear the entire report for I was not standing near enough to hear. But I believe there has been some disaster at Lake-Town, word has reached us from our patrols near the eastern border. Though, it must be a pretty sizeable disaster if Adar is concerned over it."

"Aye," Legolas said, nodding. "What terrible timing, as well," he added, not knowing how true his words were.

When the three sons of Thranduil walked into the Elvenking's study, they were surprised to see Bregol, the top-most ranking soldier in Mirkwood, standing there among the advisors. He was second only to the King in matters of commanding the armies of the Woodland Realm, and was often deployed seeing to Mirkwood's outer defenses. His appearance was usually the harbinger of one difficulty or another.

"My sons, Lake-Town is destroyed," Thranduil said, looking up from the map he had been studying with Bregol and the others.

"Destroyed?" Arthion asked in disbelief.

"By Smaug the dragon. Though we do not know what provoked the attack," Bregol supplied. "I was leading the patrols in the eastern woods when the trees and birds carried the message to us. Winter is coming on fast, and with the entire town's shelters gone they will need our help in rebuilding."

"Yes. Arthion and Hérion, you will assemble a division of your troops first thing tomorrow. I will march with you to Lake-Town in the morning," Thranduil said. His three sons did not reply at first, but merely stood there gaping at him. It was Hérion who spoke first.

"You cannot be serious… Adar," he started.

"I am very serious, Hérion. Lake-Town has ever been our ally. We need to be there to protect Lake-Town and its assets. With Smaug the Golden gone, it is likely that many will rush the place to pillage his treasure."

"Including yourself?" Hérion bravely said. Thranduil regarded him carefully before answering.

"We will do what is necessary," he said simply.

"But Adar, what of Arthion? He is newly betrothed. It is cruel to send him away," Legolas said.

"Legolas," Arthion said softly, but firmly. He gave his youngest brother a cautioning glare.

"Send me instead!" Legolas cried, disregarding his brother's warning.

"You will have your own duty to tend to, Legolas," Thranduil started as he walked out from behind his desk, "it is likely that what caused Smaug to leave his lair and attack the village was the party of dwarves, which I seem to remember escaping from our halls under your care. No, Legolas, I think that you will stay behind and be in attendance in the court in my stead."

"Adar, Arthion should take your place, he is eldest!" Legolas argued. Legolas did not like court, nor did he believe that his father was being very fair to the heir to the throne of Mirkwood.

"Arthion will do as he is commanded, as will you!" Thranduil said, raising his voice as he stepped in front of his youngest and looked down angrily at him. Legolas straightened his shoulders in a feeble attempt to look taller and more intimidating. The pair stood eye to eye for a moment before Legolas sighed through his nose and broke the staring contest.

"As you wish, Adar," Legolas muttered. Without receiving permission to leave or any further direction at all, he turned on his heel and walked swiftly from the room.

The young prince was furious. Actually, when he thought about it, Legolas was sure he was beyond furious. His father was relentless in his pursuit to see Legolas never leave the caves again. Thranduil would even steal Arthion from his fiancée for the prize of Legolas' bondage. It was cruel. It was ridiculous. It wasn't fair.

Legolas broke into a sprint. He wasn't even sure to where he was running. He heard the confused voices of the elves he passed in the hallways. At one point, the prince was sure that he had heard his name, but he disregarded the call and continued until he suddenly found himself climbing the staircase to one of the observatories near the peak of his father's halls. Somehow Legolas knew it would be unguarded this night. The upper-most observatories were only used during the darkest of times, which Thranduil insisted that they were not in yet. When he reached the top, he threw open the wooden door and stepped out into the cool night air.

_Finally,_ he thought to himself. How he needed to be outside. His underground home had not the room to house his anger. Immediately the trees in the vicinity inquired of him when they sensed his anger. Trees did not appreciate antagonism, they were peaceful beings, Legolas had observed, and anger only reminded them of Orcs and fell creatures.

_Fear me not, for I am your friend. Forgive me, _he communicated, bowing his head slightly.

A breeze fluttered through his hair, upon which the trees whispered calming words past his ears. Legolas drew a deep breath and sat down on the protective railing facing the trees. Quietly he listened to the trees as they resumed their ancient song. The young prince closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind.

The door behind him opened.

"Legolas?"

He turned around to see Anariel standing there, peering out of the doorway in concern. Her hair was pulled back in a loose plait which allowed some of the shorter curls of hair to fall about her face. She looked a little disheveled standing there in the customary white dress of the healers, as if she had just left her duties.

"How did you find me here?" Legolas asked. Anariel did not break her gaze as she walked closer to where he was seated.

"I was just leaving the Houses of Healing when I saw you run past; I called your name but you did not stop. I followed you. I have to admit when you turned round the last corner, I did not know that you came here. It took me some time before I could discover your hiding place," she said.

"I am sorry, Anariel. I…" His voice trailed off, suddenly ashamed of his behavior. He was being childish.

"What has the king done now?" She asked him, looking up into his eyes as she leaned forward and rested her arms on the railing. Legolas stared at her, surprised that she had correctly perceived the source of his problems. Legolas drew another deep breath and recounted his tale and Anariel listened attentively. When he was finished, Anariel took a moment before she replied.

"Though I'm not sure I agree with your father, Legolas, you do realize that he is trying to protect you, do you not?" She asked him, daring to look into his eyes. Legolas turned away.

"Protect me from everything. Including a normal life," he retorted.

"Because he loves you," Anariel added.

"This does not completely speak of love to me, Anariel."

"My lord, if I may be forthright, I do not believe that you are looking at everything in perspective," Anariel said, raising her voice a little. Legolas looked at her.

"Oh?"

"Yes, 'oh'. Have you not heard the stories of your birth?" She asked him. Legolas did not answer, but stared at her with nostrils flared and eyes blazing. Even for a friend as close as she, Anariel's question was on the line of impertinent.

"I have," Anariel dared to continue without giving him a chance to object, "and they are a sad and anguishing tale. Of how your father watched your own mother die after giving birth to you and then riding through the forest, alone, with the burden of his only love's death tailing him the whole way. Legolas, these circumstances must count for something. I watched him, you know," she said, her gaze becoming sad.

"When you were under our care in the Healing Houses, I watched your father agonize over you every day and night. The way he gazed upon you was as if his very soul was tearing apart. He loves you so much that I think he may, at times, be confused about how best to show it," Anariel concluded.

Legolas continued to be silent. Inside his heart, a storm was raging. He wanted to rebuke her, and continue to brood in his anger. But the image she painted of Thranduil, pacing over his bedside and worried sick over a beloved son tempered his anger.

"It is still cruel to Arthion," Legolas feebly protested, looking away.

"I may wager that Prince Arthion is old enough to care for himself and that you should let him fight his own battles," said Anariel.

Legolas chuckled softly and smiled, but did not respond further. Anariel understood his smile to mean that he was no longer furious and gently let the subject drop. She turned her thoughts to the trees and their music. For several moments, the two merely listened to the songs of the night.

After a time, Legolas returned to thoughts of his mother. The vision he had of her was still crystal clear in his mind, and he dearly missed her. A terrible ache filled his soul and he swallowed, trying to push his grief away. He could not.

"Sometimes they speak of her," Legolas said suddenly in a soft voice. Anariel looked at him, but remained silent, waiting for Legolas to continue. "My mother," he said, responding to her unasked question.

"What do they tell you?" She asked quietly, her gaze at him softening in concern. Legolas sighed and looked back at the trees, finding himself unable to look at Anariel as he spoke.

"Too many things to recount. They speak of her love and her devotion, and of her strength. Sometimes, if I linger long enough, they will sing to me the songs she used to sing among them."

Anariel remained quiet, sensing he had more to say. He did, but it took a moment for the painful words to finally make their way to his lips.

"I miss her," he said in a broken whisper. Immediately he looked down and away from Anariel. He could not bear to explain any further.

Deeply affected by the pain she could see in his eyes before he turned away, Anariel found herself at a loss.

"Oh, Legolas," she said quietly. The elleth moved behind him and put her hands on his shoulders and rested her head on his back. Anariel said nothing more.

Legolas reached with his right hand to his left shoulder and held Anariel's hand as it rested there, and took comfort in her closeness.

* * *

**NOTES**

1. The information regarding marriage and betrothal came from _Laws and Customs of the Eldar_, Morgoth's Ring.

2. "Rhaich!" – Sindarin for "Curses!"


	12. Chapter 12

_The Last Green Leaf_  
Chapter Twelve – Like Father Like Son

The Mirkwood company bound for Lake-Town had only been gone two days when the skies opened and it began to rain in the Woodland Realm. Thunder rolled ceaselessly throughout the day and night, and only seldom did the storm lift for a day or two. The terrible weather was doing nothing for Legolas' dismal mood, or for anyone's mood for that matter. There was a cloud of foreboding lingering heavily in the air all around the Elvenking's home.

"How long will this storm last?" Elaneth wondered aloud as she and Legolas were sitting in their family's common room together.

"I know not," Legolas replied, putting down the reports of the Realm that he had been reading. How he hated politics. He glanced over at Elaneth, who was stitching something that he could not discern. She had a sad look in her eyes.

"I am sure they will return soon," Legolas assured her, "They took enough elves with them to build enough temporary shelters in a short amount of time. Arthion will be home before you know it," He said. Elaneth looked up and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Legolas," she said quietly and quickly returned to her stitching.

Legolas wondered to himself why he ever worried about Arthion being betrothed or married to Elaneth. Her presence was calming, whereas sometimes Legolas could find his siblings to be frustrating and his father unnerving. The young prince found that Elaneth could potentially change the whole family dynamic for the better. Anariel had said to him hardly a day ago: _"I scarce can find a reason for you to fear her becoming one of your family, Legolas. The Valar knows that your family has lived without an elleth to keep the household running properly for long enough!" _Anariel had certainly been right.

Suddenly, one of Thranduil's advisors popped into the room, looking distressed. "Your highnesses," he addressed them. Elaneth looked confused momentarily, as she had been since being betrothed to Arthion. Her new title hadn't really sunk in yet.

"Gelladar, is there something wrong?" Legolas asked, standing.

"There is someone here to see you on urgent business of the Realm. Or so he says." Gelladar said. Legolas' brow arched. "Just come and see, My Lord," The advisor urged. Legolas looked to Elaneth, who shrugged.

"Alright, Gelladar. I am coming. I shall return soon, Elaneth," Legolas said, rising from his chair. Elaneth nodded and smiled as the prince lifted a hand to say goodbye.

Legolas followed Gelladar to the Elvenking's study where several of his father's advisors had gathered, which the prince found to be odd. They were all huddled in small groups, whispering to each other. Legolas cast confused glances around as Gelladar opened the door to Thranduil's study.

Though Legolas had never had any direct dealings with him, he knew immediately who stood there, cloaked in grey and poking around Thranduil's desk.

"Mithrandir!" He shouted in surprise.

"Goodness," The grey wizard exclaimed quietly as he looked up, eyebrows raised at the elf before him. "They days must be growing darker, indeed, if Thranduil has left his throne in the hands of his youngest son to protect him more easily."

"You read my mind," Legolas said, nodding his head once to the side and smiling.

"I fear that omnipotence is beyond my skill," said Gandalf, winking at Legolas, "but I am rather clever, if I may say so myself."

Legolas laughed. "Well then," he said when his amusement subsided, "What brings you to the Woodland Realm, Mithrandir?" Legolas he moved over to where his father kept a wine flask and poured wine for himself and his guest and bade Gandalf sit down in one of the chairs, and he did so.

"Why, the Woodland Realm, of course!" Mithrandir laughed, taking the goblet that Legolas handed him. "However, specifically, my role today will unfortunately be the bearer of bad news."

Legolas frowned. "What news?"

"News from the South. Not long ago, myself and the other members of the White Council realized that Dol Guldur was under the power of Sauron," Mithrandir said, his tone suddenly grim.

The air in the room suddenly seemed heavy and thick. Legolas stared at the wizard for several moments before he recovered his voice.

"Sauron?" He asked slowly, as if using the name for the first time.

Mithrandir nodded. "Yes… though, after much lollygagging on the council's part, we decided to attack. It is apparent that Sauron has fled Mirkwood, but I do not believe that the evil in the south of your forest is safe yet. There are not many places in Middle-Earth that are anymore, I'm afraid," The grey wizard continued to explain. "However, there is a problem at present that you must see to," he said.

The prince blinked, flummoxed. "Problem?"

"I daresay, yes. I expect that you and your people encountered a party of dwarves and a hobbit not long ago that has continued on through your forest and on to the Lonely Mountain?" He explained.

"A hobbit, sir?"

"You did not encounter a hobbit, then? Well, I'm sure they're all together, at any rate. They have most likely made it to the Lonely Mountain, where Smaug the Golden has been ousted and most likely causing all sorts of havoc, and your father has gone to inspect with a garrison, am I right?"

Legolas could only stare as his mind buzzed with questions and consternations. At length, he was able to nod in answer to Mithrandir's question.

"Did he take any healers with him when he left?" Gandalf then asked.

"Healers?" Legolas inquired, shaking his head of its stupor. "I do not think so… why should he have taken healers?"

"The time is short, then. Prince Legolas, you must assemble a small force of elves to protect all of the healers you can spare from your father's halls and lead them to Lake-town. I fear the need will be dire very shortly," replied the wizard as he stood from his chair.

"Mithrandir, my father will have my head if I leave!" Legolas exclaimed, rising from his seat as well. "You know him well enough to be aware of this. And what need does my father have of healers? They have gone to repair the damage that Smaug has done to Lake-town, not do battle with the beast."

"Not with _that_ beast, no," Gandalf replied. "But we must be prepared for what is in store, my young prince. And do not worry over your father's anger for you. I will have words with him once we are there, but now you must go and assemble healers and some of the guard to protect us on our way. Hurry! I will meet you in the stables."

And with that, Mithrandir left the room. Thranduil's advisors rushed in like water released from a dam to speak with Legolas, barraging him with questions.

"Please, quiet yourselves!" Legolas said angrily. The roar of questions ceased.

"I will have no questions from you, but I will have action. See to it that a small division of elves is prepared to leave for Esgaroth within the hour, and that all the healers that may be spared are there with them," Legolas ordered.

"Why, your highness? What need does Mithrandir have of them?"

"Who will see to the business of the Realm?"

"Prince Legolas, what is going on?"

All of the questions started immediately after he had given his orders. Angrily, this time, Legolas said, "Do as I have commanded and do not worry over the rest! The business of the Realm can wait. Something evil has befallen Mirkwood. I ride out to help my father," and with that, Legolas left.

Knowing that whatever Mithrandir had foreseen was probably for the worst, he went straight to the Houses of Healing to see Nestadriel, who looked very surprised to see him in her office.

"My Prince, what brings you here today?" She asked.

"Momentarily, advisors of the King will be swooping into the Houses of Healing asking for those healers who can leave to go with me to Lake-town," he explained. "Mithrandir has foreseen something and I fear it is something evil. We will need your most skilled healers, but if it is within your power, please see to it that Anariel does not come with us."

Nestadriel tilted her head. "Anariel is certainly one of my most skilled healers, my Lord. Are you certain you would not want her among those you take with you?"

"I wish not to place her in danger," Legolas replied in a quiet voice.

Nestadriel nodded slowly. "I will see to it, Prince Legolas, if you see to it that none of my healers are injured."

"I promise, I will do my best," he said. With a short bow, Legolas ran off to ready himself for the trip to Lake-town.

Esgaroth was a two-day nonstop ride for the elves. By the end of the day of their departure, they were nearing the end of the forest, and most happily, the rain. Though, the day continued to look cloudy and dismal.

"What say you, Prince Legolas? Should we stop for the evening?" Mithrandir asked Legolas, who rode at the head of the group with him.

"Nay, the Healers may sleep on their horses if they wish, you said my father's need was dire. The sooner we arrive in Esgaroth, the better I think," Legolas replied.

"Well said," Gandalf replied. "You have your most skilled healers with you, then?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"I believe all but one," Legolas returned, his thoughts turning to Anariel. Mithrandir saw this and smiled.

"Nay, for she is with you!" A slightly angry voice called from behind them. Legolas was so startled that both he and his horse twitched and turned around, though Legolas knew who had spoken without seeing her face. Sure enough, Anariel was there, nudging her horse up to the front of the column.

"What are you doing here?" Legolas asked in an angry voice as she came up behind him.

"Nestadriel told me that I was to stay behind because this mission is a dangerous one. But how am I to stay behind when so many of my friends are out risking their necks to aid our ellon? I will not have it, Prince Legolas. I will help," she replied, defiance lighting her eyes.

Legolas' eyes widened as he fixed a hard, frustrated gaze upon her. "I do not wish to see you hurt," he said, "You should return to my father's halls immediately!"

"I cannot do such a thing, my Lord, and you know I will not."

"It is true, Prince Legolas, that you cannot send her back unaccompanied in dark times like these. And we cannot spare any of the party to see her back," Mithrandir interjected in an amused voice. Legolas set his jaw and sighed through his nose.

"Then stay you must," he admitted angrily. In a frustrated manner, he redirected his horse to begin the trudge ahead again. Of all of the people he wished not to worry over on this trip, Anariel was foremost of them.

Silence fell, and Legolas could feel Mithrandir's eyes upon him. He did not acknowledge the Istar as he continued to watch the road ahead.

"A family trait, I think," Mithrandir chuckled, turning his gaze back to the road. The prince did not have to inquire of the wizard to what he was referring. Somehow, Legolas innately knew that Mithrandir was referring to himself and his father. His face felt hot, whether from frustration or embarrassment, he could not tell.


	13. Chapter 13

_The Last Green Leaf_  
Chapter Thirteen – The Battle of Five Armies

Legolas had never seen so much water in his life. At least, not all spread out like the Lake at Esgaroth. The quiet lapping of the waves on the shore was like a beat to the quiet music of the water and the wind. It was almost as if the water was calling to him, calling him to come closer and to peer in…

"Prince Legolas?" Gandalf's voice came from behind him. Legolas whirled around to see the rest of his company headed for the decimated town. The prince was unaware that he had completely stopped moving.

"Apologies," Legolas said, clearing his head of its fog. "I - "

"Water is a curious thing for many an elf," Mithrandir cut him off, a serious look upon his face. "Some say that upon the waters of the world the Music of the Ainur can still be heard in echoes. But do not tarry, Prince, for it is not your time to hearken to the call." He gestured for Legolas to follow him. Legolas nodded and nudged his horse back to his company, confused by the wizard's words.

When Legolas and Mithrandir trotted into Lake-town, all activity seemed to come to a halt. The Wood Elves who were helping the men of the town rebuild stopped to see their prince ride by with confused looks on their faces, for they knew that now no one was home to manage Mirkwood.

"Legolas?" A voice asked. Legolas turned to see his brother, Hérion, standing in between the remains of two houses, looking stunned. "What are you doing here?" he asked frantically. Legolas dismounted his horse.

"Mithrandir came fearing ill for our company here, I came with healers," he explained.

"What need do we have for healers? There is not much in the way of danger happening here, brother, just rebuilding… Legolas, if Adar sees you here he will be furious, you should - "

"Where is the Elvenking?" Mithrandir suddenly piped up. Hérion turned his gaze towards the wizard and observed him for a moment before replying.

"He and Arthion have gone up to the Lonely Mountain to parley with the dwarves."

"Then if Legolas stays here, he has no need to fear your father's wrath, am I right?" the wizard asked.

"I suppose this is true," Hérion said in a considering voice. "My battalion has been left behind to help the men of Esgaroth, and I am sure that some healers can be put to use in this town, though I do not think that there is much to fret over," he said.

"Is there a healing house where I might send them?" Legolas asked. Hérion nodded and then turned to a blond-haired man working on a house nearby.

"Alric," He said. The man turned. "Show these elves to the place where you keep the sick and injured, they will be a great help to you."

"Aye, sir," the man replied.

"I think I will join your father, then." Gandalf said from atop his steed. "Goodness knows what trouble they're getting into up there."

Hérion and Legolas exchanged confused looks, but said nothing as the grey wizard urged his horse on through the town.

"Go with Alric and show the healers where they may work, I have some things I must tend to. You may join me later, if you wish," Hérion said. Legolas nodded and then turned to Alric, who motioned Legolas to follow him.

Shortly, Alric had shown Legolas and the healers the hospital in Lake-town and the healers had set off to their work. Legolas lingered near the doorway to the building and listened to the faint song of the lake. He couldn't get his mind off it.

"My lord?"

Legolas jumped and turned around to see Anariel looking at him from inside the door.

"That is the second time today that I've been startled out of my wits," he chuckled.

"Perhaps you should stop brooding, or whatever it is you are doing, in that case," Anariel said, looking at him. After a moment's consideration, she frowned. "What are you doing, anyway?" She asked.

"Listening. Can you hear it?" Legolas asked. Anariel tilted her head and her eyes scanned around, regarding the world around her.

"The music?" She finally asked.

"Yes. Have you heard anything like it before?"

"Sometimes, by the river," Anariel said. "It is very beautiful."

"It is," Legolas replied softly. A moment's quiet passed before Legolas managed to snap himself out of his daydreams and speak again.

"How fare your patients?" He asked.

"Most are not badly injured or sick. Some have burns, others broken bones. A few of the children have fevers, but it is not anything we cannot handle," Anariel replied casually, leaning on the doorframe. "What is it that Mithrandir wants us here for, I wonder?"

"If he knows, he did not share it with me. However," Legolas paused and took a breath. "I do not think he brought us here for minor wounds and ills. Something is coming."

"I have a bad feeling," Anariel said.

"As do I," Legolas added, turning his attention to the dark clouds forming behind the Lonely Mountain.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Barely two days later, The Battle of Five Armies began. Hérion, the only one of Thranduil's captians who knew of Legolas' presence in Esgaroth, sent word to Lake-town for Legolas and the healers to move nearer to the Lonely Mountain so the wounded could be more easily taken care of. Legolas was to take command of a battalion of troops that would defend the healers, who set themselves up in a grove of trees.

Legolas had never been so unprepared for anything in his life. His troops were performing admirably, and the orders he gave seemed to be keeping the healers safe, but he attributed that mostly to dumb luck. While he certainly knew every military tactic and how they were performed in theory, the practice was wildly different. He had never commanded any troops during battle before. It all started and continued on so quickly, the young prince could hardly keep up with everything he was saying and thinking. Beyond that, every time an elf was brought to be healed, Legolas thought he was going to be sick. He had never seen wounds so horrific or heard screams so agonizing.

Just when it seemed as though the combined forces of the dwarves, Thranduil, and Bard were beginning to overtake the goblins, a surprise attack was launched on the healer's hiding place. Fiery arrows flew through the air and pierced the trees, setting them ablaze. In the confusion of the first few moments of the attack, the goblins then attacked Legolas' forces.

"Call for help!" Legolas bellowed. "Fight off the goblins if you can, but the moment help arrives, aid the healers!"

An elvish horn sounded the alarm for help. Another in the distance answered it, acknowledging. Knowing that help would be on the way soon, he darted into the burning trees, trying to block out the screams of anguish. He saw a healer trying to drag her patient out of the grove with his arm slung over her shoulders. Legolas rushed to the injured elf's side and lifted his other arm over his own shoulders and helped drag him to a safe place.

"Where is Lady Anariel?" Legolas asked the healer frantically. She looked at him, grey eyes wide with fear. She didn't answer at first, only stuttered.

"My Lord, I … She…"

"Where is she?" Legolas pressed her.

"I know not for sure, she was behind me just moments ago, but a falling branch separated us. She told me to go on ahead, my Lord," she managed to stammer. Legolas nodded and without another word, he bolted off into the grove of trees again.

"Anariel!" He cried. Legolas' usually keen vision was impaired by the smoke and flames, but he could hear just as well as ever. The trees groaned in pain, and elleth and the injured were coughing as they made their way out of the burning grove. He could not hear Anariel among them. He yelled her name again as he went deeper in. No one returned his calls for what seemed like forever.

"Anariel, where are you?" Legolas shouted again.

"Here!" A strained voice replied from somewhere to his left.

"Keep speaking! Are you all right?" Legolas shouted, heading in the direction from whence the voice came.

"I think I am fine, but I cannot get out!" Anariel replied. At the sound of her voice, Legolas adjusted his course slightly and suddenly saw through the smoke a silhouette of an elleth and another on the ground. Leaping over a downed tree branch, he found Anariel and the man she had been tending.

"Anariel! You are injured," Legolas said, immediately falling to his knees by her side. He could see that the back of her dress had been ripped open by a falling branch – her skin was cut open and burned.

"It does not hurt, Legolas," she said, coughing. The frightened prince didn't know if she was lying on his behalf or if she was speaking truthfully.

"Cover your mouth with your sleeve," Legolas instructed. "I need to get you out of here."

"Not without my patient," Anariel replied obstinately. "He's unconscious from the pain of his wound, but I cannot lift him."

"I can. But you, can you walk?" Legolas asked.

"I think so."

Legolas hoisted the man over his shoulder and helped Anariel up. They navigated their way out of the grove and over to where the other healers had gathered. Anariel was coughing fiercely and Legolas suspected that she was having difficulty breathing.

"Help!" Legolas called out as they approached the healers. Two came forward to help Anariel and Legolas.

"Gwenneth," Anariel gasped to the elleth who came to her side. "The man on Legolas' shoulder needs antidote for the poison."

"And you are in no such condition to see it done. Merilien will help him now," The elleth replied. The other healer, Merilien, beckoned Legolas to follow her while Gwenneth whisked Anariel away. The prince put the man down where he was instructed and then surveyed all around him. He desperately wanted to be with Anariel, but he could not abandon his warriors.

The battle was being reclaimed. Arthion's forces had come to join his own – he could see his eldest brother making his way across the battlefield as if it were a dance. Arthion was more skilled at knives than any elf in Mirkwood, and his abilities were on display for all to see in that moment. However, close range combat was slow and grueling. He observed that the goblins' right flank was unprotected. Legolas knew that if he could rally his regiment and come around the goblins from the right, they could surround and overhwelm them.

"To me!" He cried, running out to battle. "Reform the lines! Prepare to attack!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When the battle was over and won, Legolas wasted no time returning to find Anariel. In the calm of the aftermath, some tents had been erected, giving the healers and their patients some privacy and protection from the elements. Not knowing where he might find Anariel, Legolas poked his head into the first tent he came upon. There were three healers inside tending to a man and a dwarf.

"Where might I find Lady Anariel?" He asked without preface. The healers looked up. After a moment of exchanging glances with one another, one spoke.

"Further back, my Prince. I will take you to her."

"My thanks," Legolas said, bowing his head. The elleth blushed slightly and exited the tent ahead of him, leading the way. After passing five tents or so, they arrived at their destination. The prince thanked his guide again and then stepped inside Anariel's tent. He found Gwenneth there, who looked up when he entered. He glanced from the healer to where Anariel was lying on the ground and covered in a blanket, her back facing him.

"How is she?" Legolas asked anxiously, noting the angry red color of the burned skin on Anariel's back.

"She sleeps for the moment," Gwenneth replied quietly. "Her cut and burn were minor, but it will be painful for her for a few days and she still wheezes. She will recover, but it will take her some time to rid her lungs of the smoke."

Legolas released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thank the Valar," he said.

"I need to go fetch more ointment for her back. I shall return in a few moments," Gwenneth said. Legolas nodded and stepped aside so the she could leave.

Once the healer was gone, Legolas stepped around Anariel and knelt down at her side. He watched her for a few moments, taking a mental inventory of things that were amiss. Her hair around her face had come unfastened from behind her head and hung over her closed eyes. Her skin was marked with ashes from the fire and blood from small scrapes on her cheeks, and bits of fabric on her dress were torn. Legolas could hear her labored breaths.

The prince felt as though he should do something, but he knew no healing arts or other means by which to comfort Anariel. In a strange wave of emotions, he was suddenly angry and scared all at the same time. Why had she followed him here, and why wasn't he able to spare her this? If he had only been a few moments later, perhaps… No. He could not think on it. He could not bear the thought of losing her. It was too much.

Suddenly, a sensation he had never before experienced descended upon him, as if warm water had been poured over his head. Legolas trembled. All sounds around him seemed to cease as he reached down and brushed the stray hair from Anariel's face. As Legolas touched her soft skin, it was as if a puzzle piece had fallen into place in his mind.

With a mix of great fear and great joy, Legolas realized he loved Anariel. He would never love another. He froze, rooted to his position gazing upon her and wondering how he had not realized before.

"Melethril…"(1) He whispered as he let his thumb brush across her chin.

Under his touch, Anariel shuddered, causing her breathing to change. She coughed herself awake. Legolas moved his hand to her shoulder, steadying her body as she shook.

"Legolas?" Anariel's eyes blinked open as she tried to swallow the last of her coughs.

"I am here," he answered her. In the corner of his eye he spied a basin with water and a wooden cup next to it. He moved over and filled the cup with water and gave it to Anariel, who sat up slowly to receive it.

"Who is the healer here, you or me?" She asked, giving him a smirk before taking a sip of water.

"Well, you certainly cannot heal yourself, am I right?" He chuckled.

"I suppose," she replied after thickly swallowing the water.

"How do you feel?" Legolas asked her.

"Tired," Anariel answered. He was glad that she was more fatigued than in pain – the young prince took that as a good sign.

"Has your father discovered you here yet?"

"Not yet, but I am sure it will not be long now," Legolas reported. "He is with Mithrandir and Bard at the moment. The news is that Thorin Oakenshield is near death. I believe my father is making arrangements of some kind to honor him."

"That's quite the turn of events," Anariel noticed.

"It is good politics," Legolas joked.

Anariel laughed, which caused another coughing spasm. Legolas winced as he put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. Anariel's cough was deep in her chest and sounded painful.

"Forgive me, I should not have made you laugh," he said.

"Yes… yes you should have!" Anariel said, smiling through tears that had formed in her eyes.

Legolas could not stop himself from taking her face in his palms and wiping her tears from her cheeks. Anariel froze, and their eyes locked. The prince could immediately see about a hundred questions flash through Anariel's blue eyes. But within seconds, some change came over her and she gazed into his eyes expectantly. The world seemed completely still.

The prince could feel himself inch towards her just barely when, suddenly, a voice cried out in the distance:

"Legolas! You had better be unhurt otherwise Adar is going to murder me!" It was Hérion, whose voice sounded a little on the manic side.

As if a spell had been broken, Anariel and Legolas pulled apart. The prince cleared his throat and Anariel smoothed her dress for no reason apparent. When he had regained his countenance, Legolas spoke again, trying his best to look apologetic.

"Anariel, I am sorry, Hérion – "

"Go to your brother. I will be fine," she urged him. The young prince stared at her for a moment, afraid to leave.

"Go!" She reassured him, smiling. "I certainly will not be moving around any time soon. You can find me when business is dispatched."

After a moment's more hesitation, Legolas could not help leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "I shall not be long," he said.

Anariel said nothing, but looked at him with happy astonishment. Legolas stood and left, but not without casting one last glance back at Anariel, who shooed him out of her tent.

Once he was out in the open, he spotted Hérion coming down the rows of tents. His older brother's shoulders relaxed visibly when he caught sight of Legolas.

"Do not _scare_ me like that!" He sighed. "Come, Father wishes to know who was in charge of leading the charge that saved Arthion's regiment from great losses when they came to defend the healers. I told him that I would fetch the elf, and I will not return without you. Adar should know what a skilled archer and warrior you are, Legolas."

"Only if you do all the gloating for me, brother. You do it far better than I!" Legolas joked as they turned to walk up the Lonely Mountain together. Legolas cast a glance back at Anariel's tent, desiring above all other things to be with its inhabitant than any other place in the world.

* * *

**NOTES**

1 – "Melethril" – Elvish for "beloved".


	14. Chapter 14

_The Last Green Leaf_  
Chapter Fourteen – The Coming of Strider

After the Battle of Five Armies, Thranduil found it impossible to demote his youngest son from his post. All of his warriors were loyal and proud to be under Legolas' command, and he could find no reason to dismiss him – even if he was furious at his disobedience. So instead of risking political upheaval, he allowed his son to continue on as the head captain of the Interior Guard. Legolas, at first, was positively thrilled. But as the years wore on and darkness fell upon Mirkwood, he began to understand what Arthion had told him all those years ago – that war would come to them in time.

Seventy-seven years hence, things were sufficiently stirred up in Mirkwood. There were unconfirmed rumors of a Nazgul Lord inhabiting Dol Guldur in the south of Mirkwood. Spiders, goblins, and multiplying bands of Orcs made commerce with other peoples increasingly difficult for the wood elves. Legolas spent much of his time developing and implementing strategies to secure the roads and keeping a wide perimeter around their earthen home safe from fell creatures. It was a nearly endless task. This had left him little time to dwell on or deal with his affection for Anariel. They continued to see each other as friends, but the calls upon Legolas' time were beginning to put a strain on their friendship.

On this particular night, Legolas was looking forward to some much-deserved rest. He was an elf; he did not grow weary as a man would. But he was poor in spirit. Many nights had he spent in the service of those abroad in Mirkwood, the last being the recovery of a party of Lake-Town men who had become the victims of Orcish piratery, or so it seemed. When Legolas and his elves arrived, all of the travelers had been slain. The cargo that had been in their carts was either destroyed or taken. Legolas' heart was heavy with the loss. In truth, there was little he or the Guard could have done, as the men had refused escort, but to him it seemed they died needlessly.

It was only hours from daylight when he entered his family's dwelling. He heaved a sigh when he finally reached his room and collapsed on his bed without undressing. The young prince had a total of ten minutes' peace before his door creaked open.

Legolas pretended he was sleeping. Hopefully whoever was there to drag him away to whatever duty needed attending would leave him in peace.

Someone tugged at his sleeve. No such luck.

"Uncle Leaf?" A small voice asked. Legolas groaned and kept his eyes shut.

"Uncle Leaf?" The voice repeated, this time a little louder.

Without opening his eyes, Legolas spoke; "Yes, Erynion?"

"Are you sleeping?"

"I am," Legolas croaked.

"But you are speaking. Are you speaking in your sleep?"

Legolas groaned again, opened his eyes and sat up. He looked upon the ten-year-old elfling standing at his bedside and promptly hoisted him up on the bed next to him. The elfling looked up at him with piercing eyes. His dark hair was mussed, telling Legolas that his nephew had, at one time, been at rest.

"I am awake now. What do you need?" He asked his nephew with a sigh.

"When is Ada coming home?"

"A few days, dear one. You must be patient," Legolas answered, feeling pity for is young nephew. Arthion had been gone for a month now, leaving Elaneth, who was now his wife, and his son and daughter home to worry over his safety. Erynion was the oldest of Arthion's children at the age of ten. His sister, Titheniel, was behind him in age by five years.

"Will Uncle Hérion be back then too?" Erynion asked.

"Perhaps. Erynion. But why are you up so late? Did you wait all night to ask me these questions?" Legolas changed the subject, suspecting a reason for this line of interrogation.

"I…" Erynion's young voice stopped and he looked away from his uncle, as if he were ashamed. "…I had a nightmare." The elfling admitted.

"Another?" Legolas asked. Erynion nodded and sniffed. Legolas put his arm around his nephew, pulling the elfling to his body. "About spiders?" Erynion nodded again, this time his eyes tearing.

"Well, then you have little to fear. I have seen one, and I killed it," Legolas said. "So I can protect you from them."

Erynion looked up at him with a look of skepticism in his expression. "Ada told me that. But he said that the spider hurt you," the elfling responded.

"But I am still alive, yes?" Legolas replied. Erynion looked away and furrowed his brow, as if calculating something in his head.

"Well… yes…"

"So you have little to fear. No one is about to let any spider gobble you up," Legolas said, patting Erynion on the back. The elfling smiled, and then yawned.

"Shall we put you back to bed?"

"I suppose," Erynion said, yawning again. Legolas chuckled and took his nephew's hand to lead him down the hallway.

Once he had tucked Erynion back into his bed, Legolas was once again looking forward to his own rest when a noise stopped him. The door to his family's house had just opened, and a messenger stood there.

"Pardon me, Prince Legolas, but there is a situation that needs your attention at the gates immediately." He said.

"You jest," Legolas groaned. The messenger only stared. Legolas waved his hand to send the elf away. "I shall meet you there in fifteen minute's time," he said wearily, shaking his head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The prince rubbed his eyes as he trudged to the main gates of the Elvenking's halls. He was steeling himself for what he anticipated to be grim news of more foul creatures, danger, and darkness. What he encountered when he rounded the corner to the gates, however, was quite beyond anything he had expected. There, speaking in Sindarin to his guards, was a ragged looking man, holding a small, strange, almost man-like creature captive on a rope.

"Why won't it lets us beeee!" It wailed, thrashing on the floor. "Nasty man wants it, yes he does!" it responded to itself in a voice filled with malice.

"Would you just _be quiet_?" The man growled as he yanked the rope. The creature writhed and hissed at the man.

"It hurts us!" It yowled.

"Ah! Prince Legolas!" One of the elven guards said, noticing Legolas' approach. The creature continued to moan and thrash on the floor, but the man turned his attention to Legolas. He had dark hair, grey eyes, and a shadow of a beard graced his face. His hair and tattered clothes were dripping wet, telling Legolas that it had started to rain in Mirkwood once more.

"Well met," Legolas said, nodding to the stranger. "I am Prince Legolas, son of Thranduil the Elvenking. Welcome to the Woodland Realm."

"Well met, and thank you," the man replied with a polite bow of his own. "I am Aragorn of the Dúnedain, and I come to ask for your help."

"The Dúnedain are known to us; they are an honorable folk. Tell me, how may the elves of the Woodland Realm be of assistance?" Legolas asked.

"I am a friend to Gandalf, or Mithrandir, as you may name him. We have been searching for this creature, called Gollum, for many months. He has information we need which is crucial to the defeat of our Enemy," Aragorn explained, "I ask for shelter, and for a place where Gollum might be held until he can be questioned securely."

Legolas scanned the Dúnedan's face. He could see that Aragorn was not telling him the full story, yet the Elvenking's son was hesitant to deny his request. The prince could see that his nondisclosure was not out of malice. At length, Aragorn seemed to discern the reason for Legolas' scrutinizing gaze. The man sighed before answering Legolas' unasked question.

"He has held the One, Isildur's Bane, and we must know where it has gone. I know this is a great service I ask, and you would be at great peril taking this creature on. Yet he cannot be questioned in the open where the Dark Lord's spies, or anyone else, may carry word to his ear, or I would have done so many days ago," he admitted, defeat in his voice.

At this, there was a general outcry amongst the elves.

"You would bring a creature sought after by the Dark Lord himself to our home?"

"He has placed us in much danger just by coming!"

"Surely we cannot accept them!"

Legolas glanced around the few elves there with stern eyes and held up his hands to quiet them.

"I am very aware of what the coming of this creature means," he said. "However, the nearest safe house is Lord Elrond's in Imladris," the guards looked at him expectantly as Legolas paused. He then turned and addressed Aragorn.

"I fear I cannot speak for my father on this matter," he started. Aragorn's face fell, but Legolas continued: "I will not turn you away, not at this hour of the night, and not in such dangerous times. Guards, take this Gollum to a place where he may be held safely and securely. Lord Aragorn, I will show you to a place where you may get some rest."

The gratefulness in Aragorn's eyes was hardly unnoticeable as he thanked Legolas. He handed over Gollum's rope to the guards, and explained to them carefully to beware of his bite and to guard him well, and then followed Legolas down a passageway.

"Mithrandir said you were a kind and wise elf," Aragorn said as they walked together. "Now I know he does not always speak in riddles," he joked.

"This is good news," Legolas chuckled, "for Mithrandir has never said anything clearer than mud to me, though I have had admittedly few dealings with him in the past."

"It is true that he prefers to be vague. I think it amuses him, to be honest," Aragorn said with such an expression that Legolas got the impression the Dúnedan was only half joking. "Mithrandir says that your father is a most stubborn elf," Aragorn continued in an asking tone.

Legolas laughed. "Indeed he is. I doubt he will turn you away under the circumstances. But he will complain quite a bit, I am sure. … Here," Legolas said, finally reaching a neatly decorated wooden door. He turned the handle and showed Aragorn in and found a candle on a stand near the door to light.

"This is where we house our honored guests. You will find nightclothes in the dresser there. There is a bathing room attached with all you will need, I believe. I am sure you are weary from your journey, but my father will wish to see you no later than noon, I fear," Legolas explained.

"I've survived on less sleep than this before, Prince Legolas. I will be fine. Thank you for your hospitality," Aragorn said, bowing. Legolas smiled and nodded.

"Good night to you, then," he said. Aragorn smiled back and bid Legolas good night as well. The prince turned to go back to his own bed, quite sure that he would be too wound up to sleep at all at this point.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Legolas woke after five hours of rest feeling much recovered from his weariness. After a late breakfast, he went to the dwelling he had given to Aragorn and knocked on the door.

"Enter!" a voice came from within. Legolas pushed the door open and observed with some amusement that Aragorn looked very different when he was clean. The Dúnedan looked less care-worn than he had upon arrival; his expression was merry and he seemed to stand taller. His clothing appeared to be elven-made of silver and black; similar to garments Legolas had seen elves from Imladris wear upon visits to the Woodland Realm.

"Good morning. I hope you slept well," Legolas greeted him.

"Far better than I have in many nights," Aragorn replied, smiling gratefully. "When shall I meet with your king?"

"Sooner rather than later, I think." Legolas replied. "He has undoubtedly heard of your coming during his morning report. I left notice that you would come before him sometime before mid-day. We should go soon."

"I am ready whenever you are. Will he want to meet Gollum?"

Legolas hesitated. "…I think it's best to just describe the creature. Father has no need to meet him unless he wishes."

Aragorn nodded. "Then let us go and meet your king," he said smiling.

Legolas took Aragorn to Thranduil's study where the prince had been told he would find his father. They arrived just as one of the Elvenking's advisors was leaving and, upon spotting his son, Thranduil ushered them inside immediately, apparently glad to be rid of his last appointment.

"Gelir and I are having a disagreement," Thanduil explained quietly as he closed the door.

"Regarding?" Legolas inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

"Everything," his father replied with an exasperated sigh. Aragorn diplomatically suppressed a chuckle. Legolas could not help but glance over at the man and smile hopefully. They had apparently caught his father in an obliging mood.

"Well, now," Thranduil said, moving back around to the other side of his work desk. He stood in front of his chair to address the two, "It is indeed good to see you, Legolas, after so many nights away. I shall look forward to your reports, but for now, who have you brought with a request before the king?"

"This is Aragorn of the Dúnedain, friend of Mithrandir," Legolas said. Aragorn bowed.

The Elvenking looked the man up and down before indicating to Legolas and Aragorn to sit as he took his own chair and asked, "And what is it you wish to ask the Elvenking?"

Without hesitation, Aragorn began to explain Gollum and how he came to find the creature in great detail. Legolas was absolutely enthralled by Aragorn's account of his travels and adventures in searching for the creature Gollum. The young prince's imagination exploded to life with images of the vales of the Anduin, the Black Gate of Mordor, and the Morgul Vale and Dead Marshes, then back again through the plains of Rohan, and the trip through the south of Mirkwood.

"Your Majesty should be aware," Aragorn said of southern Mirkwood, "That there is indeed a Nazgul Lord with a large army of Orcs in Dol Guldur. My only guess for its presence there is an eventual assault on the Elven lands of Lorien and Mirkwood. I know not when, but it is coming, my Lord."

The room was quiet as both Legolas and Thranduil exchanged grim looks. It was not wholly unexpected, but very ill for the Woodland Realm.

"It was terribly difficult to remain unnoticed, for there were many Orc patrols throughout the forest. In the end I had to follow along the western edge to stay undiscovered. When I came upon your people's path, I followed it until I found your halls." Aragorn continued. "I humbly ask that you keep the creature Gollum safe in your people's care, for the elves of Lorien will not allow such a being in their realm, and I cannot keep him safe through the pass of the Misty Mountains to take him to Imladris. But it is imperative that he is kept safe. The information he holds is too important to let him go."

Thranduil regarded Aragorn for a moment before speaking.

"If Dol Guldur is infested as you say," he began, "just how safe do you believe I will be able to keep this Gollum? I will not risk the lives of my people just for one not of my own."

"I do not believe that the Nazgul knows that I have come with Gollum. Nor do I think he is yet powerful enough to assault your people and think himself capable of winning, otherwise he would have begun to do so."

Thranduil again was silent some time before he spoke again. "How long do you wish to stay in Mirkwood to question the creature?" He asked.

"It will not be I who questions him. Mithrandir wishes to gather the information, if you allow him. I expect he will be here within a few days."

Thranduil leaned forward, rested his elbows on his desk, and folded his hands upon which he rested his chin. The Elvenking's brow furrowed and he stared downward, considering the Dúnedan's request. Finally, after some time, Thranduil dropped his hands, looked up, and spoke.

"We will keep the creature Gollum safe." He said. "Lord Aragorn, please instruct Captain Legolas, how best to care for it. The Interior Guard will be left in charge of the creature."

"Thank you, my lord. It will be done." Aragorn replied, rising to bow deeply. Legolas rose from his chair also, and then gestured to the Dúnedan man to escort him out. They were almost to the door when Thranduil stopped them.

"Legolas," His father called. Legolas turned, eyebrows raised in attentiveness. "We shall be most pleased to have you back with the family again this evening." Thranduil said. Legolas was caught somewhere between amused and endeared at his father's almost sheepish request. He smiled.

"I will be there, Adar," he assured Thranduil as he left with Aragorn. After the study door was closed behind them, Legolas turned to the Lord of the Dúnedain.

"Gollum does not require much, but he cannot eat food as you or I do, it is best to feed him raw fish. It is to what he is accustomed," he said almost immediately. "He must be guarded at all times, for he is a cunning creature and he will find any way he can to escape. He seems to have two personalities, and he talks to himself. It's best to just guard him and let him be."

"We will see it done, then," Legolas said. "I am sure we can speak more on this soon…"

"Nay, I leave within the hour, there is much to be done," Aragorn replied with a sigh. Legolas nodded, understanding but disappointed.

"Then I will see to it that your horse is ready at your earliest convenience, and I wish you safe travels," he said.

"I thank you. I am sure this will not be the last we see of each other," Aragorn replied, grinning at the prince before turning to go and pack his things, leaving Legolas behind to contemplate what it must be like to be able to flee into the wild, attached to no responsibility.

The prince sighed and started off in the direction of his Guard's headquarters. In his mind, he mulled over what would require his immediate attention after his previous absence; the reports that needed to be analyzed, his own reports which needed to be dictated, plans drawn, inventories of weapons made…

"My prince, if your face freezes in that expression I fear we shall have to trade you in for a nice pony," came a voice before him.

Legolas looked up in surprise to see Anariel standing there with a teasing look on her face. She had apparently been walking in the opposite direction, headed toward the Healing Houses, when their paths crossed. She was dressed for her duties, with her hair pulled back in a single braid. Her blue eyes had their ever-present, mischievous sparkle.

"Anariel," he said her name with a chuckle, "it does me good to see you." He touched his hand to his chest and nodded his head in a slight bow.

"I am glad," the elleth replied, "many days have passed since our last meeting," she said almost sadly.

Guiltily, Legolas looked away. "Yes," he said, "too long, I think. And the fault is mine."

"Legolas, no, that is not what I meant," Anariel said, coming towards him and putting her hand on his shoulder in reassurance. The prince tried with difficulty not to react to her touch, though it sent a shiver through him. Nonetheless, he met her eyes as she spoke; "I fear the forest conspires against us both. It keeps you fighting away the darkness while it keeps me here, tending to its casualties."

"Indeed," Legolas agreed darkly, remembering Aragorn's words of Dol Guldur. He watched as Anariel searched his face, attempting to make out the meaning of his grim expression. Legolas felt his heart ache at the thought of the darkness she must endure as a healer and all of the grief she had seen. He felt compelled to reach out and hold her, but he restrained himself. In that moment, he wanted to take Anariel by the hand and fly with her to some safe haven from Mirkwood, away from darkness and despair.

"Do not be afraid," Legolas said softly, "I will do all I can to make a safe place for us," he said it so quietly, at first, Legolas was not sure he'd even spoken at all. But the surprise on Anariel's face told him he had. Looking into his eyes, indeed, he thought, his very soul, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Legolas, what – "

"Captain Legolas," a voice came from behind. Legolas whirled round in annoyance to see one of the Interior Guard approaching them. "The morning reports are in and ready for you to hear," Legolas sighed in deep frustration. He turned again to Anariel.

"I – "

"You should go, Legolas," Anariel cut across him sadly. "The Woodland Realm needs you more than I."

"Anariel," he said her name as though it was an apology.

"Truly, it is well," she reassured him, shaking her head and offering him a smile, "Go."

"I will see you. Soon," he spoke the last word with emphasis and looked at her with meaning.

"I look forward to it," Anariel replied quietly, still smiling at him.

With great effort, Legolas turned himself away from her and went to join his soldier, leaving Anariel there to watch after him as he left. Little did he suspect that, in her heart, the elleth was beginning to realize that the feelings between them were changing.


	15. Chapter 15

_The Last Green Leaf_  
Chapter Fifteen – Falling Apart

Three days after Aragorn's departure, Legolas had assigned himself to one of the observatories that overlooked the main entrance to the caves. He had his leg propped up on the bottom of the wooden railing and his arm resting on his elevated knee, resting his chin in the palm of his hand as he glared pensively out on the forest. The still-young prince was conflicted, that much was apparent by his stare.

It had been three days since Gollum had been trusted in the care of his people with the promise of Mithrandir's arrival to question it, and the grey rider had yet to grace Mirkwood with his presence. Thranduil was becoming testy and pressed his son for information constantly. In addition, Legolas' brothers were both still out in the forest on assigned patrols to keep the perimeters around the Halls safe. Arthion's children were yet young and suddenly Legolas was their only father-figure. And in court, the elleth who usually took it upon themselves to fawn all over Hérion now flocked to Legolas, flustering him greatly.

Legolas let out a frustrated sigh just thinking about it. He shifted his weight uncomfortably. He felt like he had more problems than solutions these days.

What was he to do about Anariel, he wondered. If the days had been less dark, and if there was no shadow upon Mirkwood with which he was constantly at odds, his choice would have been clear. Long ago, Legolas would have told Anariel of his feelings for her. Perhaps she would have returned his feelings, and they would have married and started a family as was the custom of the Eldar. His heart ached painfully for what might have been.

Alas, he was constantly away, locked in battle with Orcs, goblins, and spiders. Whispers of the Dark Lord's return were always floating through the Woodland Realm. There were no guarantees of a tomorrow, much less a tomorrow safe for marriage and family. Could he truly tell Anariel how he felt, with the hope that they would be bonded for life when he knew not how long that would be? Could he condemn her to a life of grief? He had seen in part what such a life looked like in his father, and he was deeply troubled. He could not do that to his dearest friend; to one he loved so much. But neither was Legolas sure he could endure keeping his feelings from her or be parted in any way.

The trees nearby seemed to be laughing. He could hear them mocking the troubles the First Born made for themselves. Legolas glared and set his shoulders, giving off an aura of ill-amusement. The chortling flutter of leaves was his only response.

"Ai!" Legolas hissed in annoyance to no one.

"Indeed!" A voice came from behind him.

Legolas had been so deep in his own mind that he had not noticed another elf's approach behind him. Surprised, he turned around to see Alagos, Anariel's father, standing there. Alagos was a warrior with the Interior Guard, and Legolas seemed to remember that it was the elder's duty to be on patrol that day. Nonetheless, the irony of his presence was not lost on the prince.

"I am sorry to have startled you, Captain. You seemed deep in thought," Alagos said, striding up next to Legolas.

"I was, but there is no need for apologies," Legolas said dismissively. He smiled cordially to Anariel's father, somewhat awkwardly noticing for the first time that father and daughter shared the same sky blue eyes.

"My daughter bids me to say hello to you," Alagos said.

"Thank you for delivering it, I hope to see her in person to give my own greetings," Legolas said, hoping for a change of subject.

Alagos smiled knowingly at his prince. It seemed obvious to all of the Woodland Realm, save for the two elves in question, that Anariel and Legolas were coming together. Their obliviousness was of great amusement to their respective families. Alagos was no exception.

"I am sure you shall find her in the Houses of Healing, as always. Or at the Feast," he replied cheerfully.

"Feast?" Legolas asked, giving Alagos a puzzled look. The elder elf laughed.

"You mean you have not heard? Your father plans a feast to honor Mithrandir when he comes, my wife is busy with the other elleth in preparation," Alagos said, looking positively amused.

"No, I had not. But I am only his youngest son, I have no need to hear his plans, only accommodate them," Legolas joked. "Since I believe Mithrandir's visit was meant to be not widely known, I'm sure this will please him," he added sarcastically.

"Indeed," Alagos chuckled. "How is the creature Gollum?" He asked suddenly. Legolas regarded his elder for a moment, but did not dwell on the change of subject.

"As well as could be, I suppose. He is rather bad-tempered nearly all of the time and speaks only in riddles or nonsensical babble, but he is not ill, nor does he have a wholly evil presence to him. I am rather unsure what to think about him," the prince replied.

"Perhaps Mithrandir wanted the Lord Aragorn to bring him here so we could rehabilitate him in some way," Alagos said after a moment.

Legolas gave him an inquiring look. "Rehabilitate?" He asked. "In what way would you suggest we begin to heal this creature?"

"Well, my Lord, if I may; the trees' song always heals the ills on elven hearts and minds; perhaps if Gollum were allowed the same privilege, he would be healed as well."

The prince tilted his head and stared out at the trees thoughtfully as he considered this suggestion. Perhaps Alagos was correct; for while Legolas did find Gollum to be a rather vile sort of creature, he knew Gollum was not like anything the prince had faced before. He could always sense evil, as all elves could. While the Gollum was twisted and strange, Legolas found no intentional evil in him. Perhaps he could be called back to the light.

Sudden noise from the forest called the prince out of his thoughts.

"Hark! Mithrandir is coming!" A sentinel shouted from a station in the trees. Legolas squinted and surely enough, through the brush he could see a man cloaked in gray approaching on a brown horse.

Alagos chuckled and patted Legolas on the shoulder. "I shall take over the watch," was all he said as he smiled.

"Thank you," Legolas said as he took his leave.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Grey Wizard was indeed none too happy about the feast that the Elvenking had planned in his honor. It seemed as though Mithrandir wanted to conduct his business and leave, but Thranduil would have none of it. So much to his chagrin, Mithrandir sat at a table joined by the royal family and guests who all were dancing in the clearing of the forest and enjoying the food and drink. Legolas was seated next to Mithrandir, inquiring of the Istar every once in a while.

"One would guess you were an elfling in an ellon's body, Prince Legolas," Mithrandir remarked with some annoyance after being bombarded with a series of questions about Aragorn's travels.

Affronted, Legolas looked back towards the crowd and took a drink of his wine. His eyes fell upon a pair of elves a short distance from the table dancing a reel with four other elves. He recognized the couple from the court, but otherwise the ellon and elleth were unknown to him. It was, however, apparent by their countenance that they were enamored of each other. He watched the ellon kiss the cheek of the elleth as the reel ended. Their affection seemed so easy. Legolas bit his lower lip in a twinge of jealousy.

As if the Valar themselves had planned it in a cruel twist of irony, the prince felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to find Anariel standing behind him. Her hair was half pulled back with two curly strands loose and lining her face. Her green gown contrasted sharply with her sky blue eyes. Legolas was so taken with her that he nearly fell back off his chair.

"It is not the time of the Feast of the Forest, but will you dance with me?" she asked.

Legolas hesitated, frozen by a storm of conflicted emotions. Mithrandir casually glanced over with a raised eyebrow and chortled as he answered for the Elvenking's son:

"I'll have no more inquiries from you lad until you dance with the lady. Go!" He urged Legolas.

"It appears as if you have no choice, my friend," Anariel laughed, "will you lead me?"

Legolas rose to his feet and smiled at her. "Yes," he managed to say as they walked out to the glade. They joined a circle of elves not far from the royal family's table and stood opposite each other. The musicians played their customary introduction to announce the dance style.

Not taking his eyes from Anariel's, Legolas bowed as she curtsied. They then faced away from each other. Anariel held out her hand, and Legolas took it as they strode forward in the steps of the dance with the other elves in line.

Anariel's hand in his was more than he wanted to stand. She was so close, and the familiar scent of wildflowers lingered in her wake. It seemed as though the world moved more slowly as they turned about in the traditional dance steps. The elleth smiled sweetly at him as she turned under his arm, her long hair fluttering about her face.

"You are very quiet, Legolas," she observed.

"I do not have much on my mind," Legolas managed to say. Anariel gave him a cool glance as they turned once more. She knew he was not being honest.

More moments of silence passed between them with only music to fill the gap. Legolas felt more awkward than he had ever felt in his life before.

"How have you been in these past weeks?" He asked finally. Anariel looked at him incredulously.

"Legolas, you must know," she said as the dance steps brought her close to his face. Legolas found himself rather alarmed with her face so close and her expression so sad. He could not think of a reply, so Anariel spoke again.

"That day, the day I was injured… something happened between us, Legolas. I can feel it. And it certainly shows in your actions," she said. Her face was unreadable, frustrating the prince to no end. "Whatever happened seems to have driven us apart," Anariel finished when he did not speak.

The dance called for another turn away, and Legolas swallowed as he collected his thoughts and began to speak once they were facing each other again.

"Our days grow dark, and every day more dangerous," he said quietly, avoiding her eyes, "truly, I regard you as one dear to me. But there are forces at work that set us apart. I wish not to trouble you with my worries," was all Legolas could come up with.

"We have always confided in one another, Legolas, but no longer. Why?" She demanded.

"I… I cannot," Legolas said, words failing.

"Why not?" Anariel finally asked.

Not sure what to say, Legolas made no reply and still avoided her gaze. His silence injured her, and she pulled her hands out of his and their dance ended. He heard a labored sigh escape her mouth and he looked up to see what he had feared; tears were gathering in Anariel's eyes and she gazed at him with sorrow. Seeing he had deeply hurt her, he reached out as if to take her hand again.

"Anariel," he said, pleading with her. She shied away from his touch.

"I must go," Anariel said as she darted off, weaving through the dancing couples to escape.

Legolas wanted to follow after her, but he knew that the damage was done. It was too late. Feeling utterly defeated and confused, the Elvenking's son turned and went back to his place next to Mithrandir, who was speaking rather animatedly to Thranduil about Halflings and pipe-weed.

The prince dejectedly picked some of the fruit on the platter in front of his setting and put it on his plate, though he did not feel hungry. Absently, he rolled the grapes around with a fork, not noticing that he was being observed.

"I've seen more graceful interactions from Dwarves." Mithrandir's voice came. Legolas turned and stared at the wizard with an unmoved look on his face, to which Gandalf chuckled a little. "Fear not, young prince. I feel that there are better things to come for you," he mused, lighting his pipe and letting out a puff of smoke that resembled a ship.

Legolas said nothing, but turned his gaze back towards the dancing elves before him. In his mind, though, the prince was seeking after Anariel, apologizing and declaring his love for her.


	16. Chapter 16

_The Last Green Leaf_  
Chapter Fifteen – Darkness falls

Two mornings later, at his father's behest, Legolas was propped up against the outer wall of Gollum's cell, listening to Gandalf's questioning. Though Thranduil had sent Legolas to listen in, he found it difficult to focus on the task at hand when all he could think of was the look on Anariel's face when she'd left him two nights ago. In any case, Mithrandir's interrogation had been going nowhere for quite some time. Their conversation had been ongoing, very circular, and was obviously beginning to wear on the wizard. Every now and then, when Gollum seemed close to revealing what Gandalf wanted, an outburst from Gollum would hearken Legolas back to the present.

A bit of stale bread came flying out of the bars and whooshed past Legolas' knee, colliding with the rock of the wall across the room.

"Why should we tells _you_ anything?" Gollum hissed at the Istar. Legolas cast a glance inside the cell where the creature was hunched over in a corner, Mithrandir in front of him standing to the side having recently dodged flying breadcrumbs.

"Because as it stands now, I am the only one in a position to find it," Mithrandir replied, clearly on the edge of his patience.

"He wants it for himself, yes he does!" Gollum said to himself. "Maybe he will brings it back to us!" he replied to himself in a different tone.

"I certainly do not want it for myself. But you and I both know that _he_ must not get it," the wizard said gravely.

Gollum's lip quivered at the thought for a moment, but something came over him again and he recoiled. "We cannot trusts it!" The creature declared in a hiss.

At this, the wizard lost what was apparently his last inch of patience. The room grew dark, and Mithrandir stood up tall.

"Hear me!" He cried in such a terrible voice that even Legolas took a step back, "You will tell me what you know if it, or I will smite you where you cower in thunder and flame! Speak quickly, for we are running out of time!"

Gandalf took a step toward Gollum as he backed into the corner, a look of sheer terror in his bulbous, watery eyes. The tip of the Istar's staff erupted in flame, and he thrust it in the creature's face.

"SPEAK!" He commanded again as Gollum began to cry and slobber on the floor.

"B-B-BAGGINSSSS!" He wailed at last, "Bagginses! Filthy little hobbitses _stole_ it!"

"Have you told this to anyone else?" Mithrandir demanded. Gollum's sobs were the only response. Again, the wizard thrust his staff in Gollum's face as he shouted: _"Have you told anyone else?!"_

A change came over the creature. His cries subsided as he let out a throaty cough, _"Gollum, Gollum,"_ and then began to laugh.

"Yeeeess, precious. _Gollum, gollum_. To Mooorrdooor I have been... With Orcses and evils. And _Him_, the Great Eye. Great Eye sees all… knows all… we tells him of Bagginsssss, yessss, precious," Gollum cackled.

Mithrandir stood completely still, watching the creature as he hacked and coughed a few more times and then curled into a ball in the corner, comforting himself with nonsensical babble. The darkness in the room seemed to lift, but the air was heavy and all of the warmth seemed to have gone. It was obvious that the Istar was deeply troubled, as was Legolas. The name "Baggins" was known to him; he was a Halfling, in a land called The Shire.

"Mithrandir?" Legolas asked after a moment.

The wizard was silent for a moment more, but then Gandalf turned with eyes wide to Legolas. "I must leave forthwith," he said, pushing open the bars of Gollum's cell and striding past the prince.

"Where will you go?" Legolas asked, turning to follow him.

"Westward, over the mountains. There is ill news I bear to the Shire," Mithrandir replied, not turning to face Legolas.

"Mithrandir, I beg you; your hasty departure will make my father suspicious. Is there something I might tell him to explain your leaving?" The prince asked. He knew that his father could potentially believe that if it was indeed Bilbo Baggins who had the Ring, it could be in the Woodland Realm. Legolas did not want his father commanding either of his brothers to mount a fruitless search in the darkness of Mirkwood.

Gandalf stopped and turned, regarding Legolas carefully. "You fear the truth will take your father down a dark and dangerous path?"

Legolas hesitated, but answered. "Yes," he sighed.

"Then, you should tell him that the exact whereabouts of the Ring are yet unknown to me. Gollum gave no sure location, only hinted at it indirectly. You should say that I interpreted his message and left accordingly, though I did not say to where I went."

"I will do that," Legolas said, nodding. Gandalf smiled and put his hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"The sons of Thranduil Elvenking are strong of heart and mind. There may come the time, Prince Legolas, when your compassion and expertise will be called upon by the peoples of Middle Earth," He said.

Legolas could do nothing but stare, puzzled.

Mithrandir chuckled. "Fear not. My words will make sense in time. Fare thee well, Legolas Thrandulion. I must hasten away," he said, turning and leaving Legolas standing there, still attempting to guess to what Mithrandir had been alluding. However, the prince had little time to ponder the wizard's strange words, for suddenly an elf came sprinting down the hallway in his direction.

"Captain! Prince Arthion and some of his brigade are returning! They have been spotted on the road to the halls!" The elf shouted. Before the reporter had a chance to stop, Legolas took off himself, sprinting towards the gate.

"Captain! Wait! There is more!" But the elf's words were lost on Legolas, who was rather determined to see his brother.

Legolas arrived at the gate just as his brother and ten other elves rode in. Arthion rode at the front of a v-shaped formation of rather frantic looking soldiers. The youngest son of Thranduil noticed immediately the reason for their frenzied faces – Arthion was bleeding rather profusely from his shoulder.

"Arthion! Brother!" Legolas shouted.

Legolas' older brother looked at him with foggy eyes as he dismounted his horse. "Legolas…? We were attacked…" He started to say. Legolas was at his side within seconds, helping him to stay standing.

"We need to get you to the Healers'."

"The children?" Arthion asked bewilderedly.

"I will send for them, once a healer has seen you. Come, Arthion, you are bleeding," Legolas turned to one of Arthion's comrades.

"What injured him?" He asked.

"An arrow shot by Orcs, my lord. Shall I come with you to relay this to the healers?"

"Yes. When you have finished your tale I will ask you to go to the Elvenking, and request he and his daughter-in-law come to the Houses of Healing immediately."

"Yes, Prince Legolas."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fifteen minutes later, Legolas stood outside where Arthion had been laid to be examined and healed, waiting for the rest of his family to show up so he could explain to the best of his abilities what Nestadriel had just finished telling him before disappearing back into the room where Arthion was being treated. The youngest prince paced anxiously. There was hope for Arthion, but his situation was precarious. Before he had much of a chance to brood, his ear caught rumor of Elaneth and Thranduil's voices, calling after Arthion's children.

As soon as the door burst open, it was obvious that the elflings had taken off the second they'd heard where their father was. They paused in the doorway for a moment – long enough to see his father and Elaneth jogging down the hallway behind – and then, seemingly understanding that their father was behind the door that their uncle stood in front of and attempted to rush past Legolas, who caught one elfling in each arm.

"Uncle Leaf! Let me go see Ada!" Erynion shouted, kicking violently.

"Uncle Leaf! Let go!" Titheniel joined in, thrashing.

Legolas hoisted both elflings off the ground, enduring their battering. "You will have to wait, little ones. Your father is being looked at by the healers," he said, trying to manage his niece and nephew's squirms and protests. Seconds later, Elaneth was upon him and took Titheniel out of Legolas' arm.

"Ada is fine, he just needs to be looked at first, little one," she comforted.

"Why can we not see Ada?!" Erynion fussed. With his liberated arm, Legolas shifted Erynion into a position on his hip and looked into the elfling's eyes. Suddenly, confronted with all of the anxiousness in his nephew's normally happy and carefree eyes, Legolas was overwhelmed by the helplessness he felt. With an effort, the prince managed to stuff his own worry and adopt an optimistic countenance.

"Patience, Erynion. You will see him soon," he managed to say with a hopeful smile. Legolas cast a glance at his father and met Thranduil's concerned gaze. Legolas found himself wondering if the Elvenking was remembering that night many years ago when his youngest son had returned to his halls injured. Thranduil looked old, careworn, and afraid. Legolas found it unsettling to see his father thus.

"I do not wish to alarm the children," Legolas mouthed to his father, who nodded. He seemed to understand that Legolas had news on his eldest's condition. Thranduil stepped out of the room for a moment and returned with a healer whom Legolas did not know.

"My lady, would you be good enough to take my grandchildren?" The Elvenking asked. The healer nodded, and Legolas and Elaneth simultaneously let down their armfuls of children.

"If we go, do you promise that we will see Ada when we return?" Erynion asked, giving his uncle a furious look.

"We promise," Legolas nodded as he motioned for his nephew to follow the healer. After scanning his uncle's face, as if to see he was being honest, Erynion went and took the healer's hand as his sister took the other and was led out of the room.

"What news of Arthion?" Elaneth asked almost desperately. Legolas motioned for his father and sister-in-law to sit in the chairs in the room as he did also before he spoke. He leaned forward with his hands on his knees as he relayed his message.

"Nestadriel tells me that the wound itself is not fatal. He was pierced on the top of his shoulder, and the wound did not go through any vital veins or otherwise, but the arrow was tipped in poison. It seems as though the arrow did not penetrate far, and so the effect of the poison will be difficult to ascertain. Lady Nestadriel assured me that they are cleaning the wound and administering the antidote as best they can," Legolas explained.

Elaneth seemed a little less uneasy at this news and smiled a little, and reached forward and put her hand on Legolas', thanking him nonverbally. Thranduil sighed out of what relief he could find in this news.

"Was he the only in his party injured?" The Elvenking asked.

"Nay, three others were hurt also," Legolas said. "None dead."

Thranduil nodded. "The elf who summoned us here said they were attacked near the Enchanted Stream. Have your scouts noticed any activity there?" He asked.

"Indeed they have not, which is what disturbs me most," replied Legolas. "I sent forth a party of the Interior Guard immediately to scour the area. They will report back at nightfall."

Thranduil, finding this course of action satisfactory, nodded and made an approving noise. "Is Mithrandir still questioning the brute in our cells?" He asked. Legolas swallowed.

"Nay, he left just minutes before Arthion's arrival. Gollum said something I could not quite understand, but Mithrandir seemed to have acquired the information he needed and set off right away," he reported, hoping Thranduil did not question him further.

"Then we must hope that Mithrandir finds what he is looking for before any fell creatures that are about do," replied the Elvenking.

"It seems as though the days grow darker as the years wear on," Elaneth said quietly. Tears were in her eyes, which were looking at the floor but unfocused, as if she was thinking of something that had happened long ago. "Indeed, I fear for the lives of my children, for the threats against our home grow nearer every day."

"Fear not, dear Elaneth," Thranduil said. "The Elves of Mirkwood remember well the battles fought against the Dark Lord in the open plains of Mordor, and through our losses in those dark times, we have come to learn better ways to defend ourselves. These halls are safe, and the children will always be safest."

Elaneth smiled at her father-in-law, seeming to be comforted by his words. Legolas, however, found himself unconvinced by his father's words. Fleetingly, he wondered if those he loved would ever know what true safety felt like.


	17. Chapter 17

_The Last Green Leaf_  
Chapter Seventeen – Liberties

As it turned out, Arthion's injuries were not exacerbated by poison too badly, as the healers were able to extract much of it before it did damage. The eldest son of Thranduil was ill for a few days, but on the third day Nestadriel declared that he would be able to leave the Houses of Healing after one more night's observation. Upon hearing the news, Legolas noticed, that Elaneth was like a lamp that had just been lit. She busied herself with her children and was her cheerful self in essentially no time. Thranduil was also much at ease with this news. He paced less often and was, much to Legolas' dismay, constantly prodding his youngest son about Mithrandir's visit.

"I know not why he left!" Legolas said in an exasperated manner over their breakfast one morning. The young prince was getting rather tired of questions.

"He must have left so quickly for some reason," Thranduil reasoned, giving a questioning look to his son. "Perhaps you can try and wheedle it out of our… _guest_, then?"

Legolas sighed unleashed his impatience by stabbing at his eggs. In the silence he offered his father instead of an answer, the prince's mind wandered over thoughts of Gollum and his strange mannerisms, his sudden and unannounced entrance into Mirkwood… and then over a conversation he had with Alagos, Anariel's father, some nights ago.

"I wonder, Ada, if I might be able to persuade him to trust us enough to speak on matters such as this if we allow him some… liberties."

Thranduil looked at his son and raised an eyebrow. "Liberties," He repeated, as if tasting the word.

"Yes, perhaps, if we allowed him to walk about the forest at night and delight in some freedom, he might be endeared towards us and open up," Legolas explained.

"Is he not a cunning creature that will run at any chance?" His father asked.

"Maybe so, but he is not as quick as five elves, I think, if we travel together."

Thranduil regarded his son for a moment, and then turned once again to his breakfast and as he took a bite said, "Do what you feel is best."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later that morning, Legolas made his way to the Houses of Healing to visit his brother as he had done for the past three mornings. Seeing the vast improvement Arthion had made eased Legolas greatly, for he was rather worried about his niece and nephew. With both of his brothers gone, Legolas seemed to fill the void that Arthion had left for his children and was very fond of them. Seeing them fret over their father and being unable to assuage their fears agitated him.

When the youngest son of the Elvenking entered his brother's room in the Houses of Healing, the two elflings were jumping up and down on Arthion's bed, shouting a story very loudly. When the door opened, however, all elfling activity stopped.

"Uncle Leaf!" Both children cried in unison.

"Yes, Good Uncle Leaf is here to save his brother from the terrors of you two goblins!" Arthion teased.

"We are not goblins, Ada!" Titheniel said, stomping her foot in mock anger.

"Halfings then?" Arthion asked.

"We are not Halflings, either!" Erynion laughed, bouncing up and down again.

"What are you then, pray tell?" Legolas asked.

"ELVES!" Arthion's children cried out, simultaneously jumping upon the bed.

"Indeed they must be, for just now, Legolas, they were telling me the story of Melian and Thingol and the Sindar Elves from the days of old. I wonder who could have told them that?" Arthion said, smiling at his brother.

"Uncle Leaf did, Ada. He knows lots of good bed time stories," Titheniel supplied, plopping down at her father's side.

"Indeed he does. In fact, it looks like Uncle Leaf has a story to tell me now," The elder of Thranduil's sons said.

"Can you tell us too, Uncle Leaf?" Erynion asked.

"Indeed not, for it is a secret that you will have to ask your father to tell, for I am bound by an oath of silence!" Legolas said, as if he harbored some great secret. Both children's eyes grew wide as they looked at each other and smiled. "Your mother will be looking for you shortly, though. Find her first, and then come back and pester your father for the tale!" Legolas said.

"We will be back, Ada!" Erynion said, casting a glance at his father before sprinting off giggling, his sister not far behind.

"Erynion, you run too fast!" She shouted as she rounded the corner and exited the room, leaving both Legolas and Arthion laughing in their wake. When the door was closed and the commotion gone, Arthion turned to Legolas and put his hand on his brother's arm.

"Legolas, I know not what to say. I am forever in your debt for all you do for Erynion and Titheniel. They love you so dearly," Arthion said in a low and serious voice.

"Brother, I love them dearly, and I am happy to see after them. But if it eases your mind to think of it this way; you watched over me in our mother's absence. And so I watch out for your elflings in your absence," Legolas said candidly as he sat on the chair next to Arthion's bed. "Besides, the elflings bring a joy to our house we have not seen in many years."

A warm look came over his brother's face and he smiled, but said nothing. After a moment, he seemed to remember that Legolas had come for a reason and his countenance changed. Arthion asked, "What news of Mirkwood, then?"

"Ah, yes, Mirkwood…" Legolas chuckled, and proceeded to recount his morning's discussion with their father concerning Gollum.

"Do you feel as though you can truly trust the creature? He seems devious, all that I've heard of him," Arthion asked after Legolas had told his story.

"Truly, I do not know, but this is the only way to show Ada that I am trying, and I believe that it will do Gollum some good. He is truly a pitiable creature. It is cruel that his life has been so altered by such a small but terrible thing." Legolas said.

"You have ever been the compassionate one," Arthion observed.

"Well, one of us must be," Legolas joked.

"Indeed!" His older brother laughed.

At that moment, the door opened and much to Legolas' dismay, Anariel walked in with extra gauze with which to rebind Arthion's wounds.

Legolas and Anariel's eyes met and the very air seemed heavy with the tension of that moment. They both looked away at the same time and did not speak to one another. The change in atmosphere did not go unmarked by Arthion.

"Mae govannen, Lady Anariel, how do you fare?" Arthion asked, interceding for his younger brother.

"All is well with me, My Lord. Indeed, it is you we are worried about today!" She said cheerfully. Legolas stood and moved out of her way so she could re-bandage his brother's shoulder. He felt a strange tightness in his chest as he brushed past Anariel and caught the scent of flowers that ever lingered around her.

"Perhaps I should come back at another time…" Legolas started to say.

"You will do no such thing, brother. Stay, and tell me news. What adventures have you and Lady Anariel had lately?" Arthion asked.

Anariel and Legolas looked at each other, as if they were trying to get their stories straight through words unsaid. It was almost more than the young prince wanted to bear, staring into Anariel's deep eyes and seeing the hurt that was within them.

"Not many, my Lord. For the Prince and I have both been rather preoccupied." Anariel answered for them, breaking the staring contest.

Arthion looked up at Legolas, as if he was searching for confirmation. Legolas, however, continued to intently stare at his boots while Anariel diligently focused on her patient's bandages.

"Indeed? That is unfortunate. I should hope my return should ease some of this for you two?" Arthion asked.

"I think not," replied Anariel in a flat tone. Legolas did not object. He tried his best to swallow the creeping ache he felt in his heart. Arthion, dismayed at her words, spoke little more than to thank Anariel for her help and to say goodbye as she left. After she was gone, he turned to his brother in consternation.

"What was that?" He asked.

"What was what?" Legolas replied.

Arthion barely managed to suppress an eyeroll. "You know full well what I mean," he said, frowning. "You two have been nearly attached at the hip since you met. Why do you now act as strangers?"

"I believe she is angry with me," Legolas said, an ironic smile twitching on his lips.

"Thank you for that, brother, for it was very difficult to see for myself," Arthion retorted sarcastically. "What happened?"

"I cannot answer with certainty. Matters have been… confusing to say the least, for the longest time," Legolas sighed in frustration as he sat down with all the force gravity could provide on the end of Arthion's bed. He did not look at his older brother, who was staring intently at him. Instead, Legolas focused with intent at a spot on the wall. After a few moments, Arthion perceived Legolas' plight and smiled.

"You have feelings for her," the elder said, not seeking confirmation. Legolas turned his head and stared at his brother. Not wishing to discuss the issue, he did not speak.

"The stare you two shared had more intensity than the rays of the sun on a hot day. There is more here than you realize, brother," Arthion said, thinking perhaps Legolas had not realized what he felt.

"Just because you are the elder and married of us does not make you the expert on all things concerning love, Arthion," Legolas replied in a low voice and not meeting his brother's eyes.

"I do not pretend to be all-knowing, Legolas. In fact, I readily admit that I do not know all love, but it seems to me that you and Anariel have a special bond that you share with no other person here in Mirkwood."

Legolas was silent.

"Am I right?" Arthion prompted.

"I must leave. My duties begin shortly." Legolas said quietly. He rose from his seat at the edge of Arthion's bed and turned for the door.

"Think on what I said, Legolas," Arthion said with a concerned expression trained on his younger brother.

Legolas turned and nodded at his brother noncommittally before leaving the room completely.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That night, Legolas and five other elves went down to collect Gollum for his walk through the forest. As two of the guards were trying to wrangle the creature out of his cell, thoughts of his afternoon's interaction with Anariel coursed through the young princes' mind, distracting him from the matter at hand.

"He bit me!" One of the elves suddenly exclaimed, drawing Legolas out of his brooding. Some of the others in the room laughed at their compatriot while Gollum hissed rather maliciously. Nonetheless, Legolas noticed that they had successfully gotten a rope around one of Gollum's ankles and he was out of his cell.

"Captain, we are ready," One of his subordinates said.

"Aye. Let us be on our way. We will take the north road, about a half-mile away from the halls, we will turn and come back through the deer paths. Is that clear?" Legolas asked.

Nods around the room told the young prince that it was time to embark on their experiment. Legolas walked towards the door and opened it.

"Come now, Gollum. We shall take you on a walk through our forest," he said. Gollum tipped his head and examined Legolas warily.

"Should we trust it?" He muttered to himself. Legolas arched an eyebrow, but said nothing. "No trust have we for the elvses… but go we must…" Gollum replied to himself in a different, growling tone. The creature began to crawl towards Legolas and then through the door. The elf who held his rope followed the captive, and the rest of the company followed after him.

As Legolas followed his compatriots out the door, he caught the sounds of Gollum singing a song about fish, and this time did not bother to restrain his rolling eyes as he sighed.

"What am I doing?" He asked, looking up as if the stars above him had the answer.


	18. Chapter 18

_The Last Green Leaf_  
Chapter Eighteen – Mending

It was June in Mirkwood. Generally, June was a happy time in the Elvenking's realm, but the shadow had descended so quickly upon the forest that it was difficult to remember that it was spring, much less that there was a time before this that had been full of mirth. Much time had passed since Arthion's recovery. He and Hérion had been back and forth between the forest and their father's halls intermittently for strategy meetings, preparing for what seemed like an unavoidable attack from Dol Guldur. The mood in Mirkwood was anxious and downcast, at best.

Legolas was no deviation from this mindset. While he did have his duties with the Interior Guard, he was running out of patience. He'd stood by, watching as his brothers and other ellon deployed into the forest regularly to build battlements and raid Orc dens. Most of the soldiers who served under Legolas had regular rotations out into the forest on which Legolas had never been. He felt inadequate in his rank, and rather ashamed that others risked so much for their home while he was, essentially, perpetually in safety.

His growing annoyance with his predicament frequently led to clashes with his father. On this particular afternoon he once again found himself at odds with his father. He and Arthion were in their father's study discussing the preparations for a siege when Thranduil rather nonchalantly announced his desire that Arthion should deploy permanently to the woods until the shadow departed.

"Adar, are you mad?" Legolas cried out at his father's announcement.

"I am redeploying my captain. Do you know of any other course of action that I ought pursue?" Thranduil asked, leaning back in the chair behind his desk and folding his hands. The Elvenking's mind appeared to be made up; he stared at his youngest son as though he had just issued a proclamation or declared a law.

"Send me!" Legolas nearly shouted. "I have no wife or children to care for! What should Arthion's family do if he is slain?"

"Legolas," said Arthion almost in a hiss, trying to shush his brother. The younger glanced at his brother who was standing at his side only for a moment. Legolas was so fed up and furious that the warning look Arthion gave did not even register in his mind. He turned upon his father again.

"Adar, for years you have kept me chained here for whatever fear with which you see fit to excuse yourself. It is no longer fair to me, my brothers, and the other soldiers of your realm that you should keep me here when I am just as qualified and eager for the safety of our home as they!"

"Qualified in skill with the bow, maybe, my son, but you have not the experience of the forest that your brothers have - "

"Because you keep me here! Give me a week with Arthion's brigade and I will be just as learned as he!" Legolas interjected.

"But can the brigade afford your ignorance?" Thranduil challenged, eyebrows raised expectantly. The Elvenking's anger was palpable in his fiery stare and accusatory words.

Legolas seethed for a moment, and the last hold he had over his control slipped away. "When will you stop punishing me for the death of Naneth?" He demanded.

"Legolas, you undermine the sacrifice she made," Thranduil sighed, and put his head in his hand.

"That is a ridiculous assertion and you know it," Legolas snapped.

"Is it?" The Elvenking asked in a louder voice, "You honor your mother's death by marching off to die yourself, where is the honor in that? Tell me, my son, for I do not see it!"

"Where is the honor in keeping me caged like an animal? Is that what Naneth wanted?"

Thranduil, finally having lost his patience, stood with such haste and force that he knocked his chair backwards. He slammed his hands down upon his desk.

"Your mother died that you might live!" He shouted, "and I will see it done!"

A seething, heavy silence settled upon the room. Thranduil and Legolas stared with such intensity at each other that Arthion, who was still soundlessly standing by, could have easily assumed that the two were locked in some sort of telepathic warfare. The eldest of the Elvenking's sons barely dared to breathe as he waited for someone to speak.

Legolas' mind was a fury of activity, mostly in disbelief at his father's inability to see reason. Fragments of thoughts flew through his head at a dizzying speed as he tried to decide his next words. Suddenly, and almost alarmingly, words from a vision past came to his mind:

"_I did not give my life that my son may stand by while others dictate his destiny to him."_

Somehow, as he remembered that night long ago when he dreamed – or perhaps didn't dream – of his mother, his rage calmed. Legolas sighed and his gaze softened.

"Naneth died that I might live well," said the prince in a low voice, not taking his eyes off of his father until he turned on his heel and left the room without another word.

Thranduil watched his youngest son flee the room passively and heaved a sigh before picking up the chair he'd knocked over and slumping down into it. He rubbed his forehead with his hand, as if the action would relieve stress. It was several moments before he remembered that his oldest son was still in the room, staring down at him in concern. He looked up into Arthion's worried eyes and managed to smile at him weakly.

"I cannot keep him much longer, Arthion," the Elvenking admitted in a tone somewhere between tired and sad. "He is like the river walled; soon he will spill over the dam and will be gone," Thranduil said.

Arthion, who usually came to his youngest brother's defense in these matters, oddly found himself feeling an immense amount of sympathy for his father at that moment. Fatherhood, it seemed, had left an impression on him. Nonetheless, there seemed to be only one thing he could say in response.

"Then you must learn to let him go," Arthion offered in a quiet, un-accusing voice.

Thranduil's eyes dropped from his son's gaze, but he nodded feebly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Legolas had hidden himself away atop the lookout where he usually went when he wished to get away. He had arrived there after spending most of the day in secret places in the library, memorizing things, and thereafter at the shooting range relieving stress upon unsuspecting targets. When at last he realized his mind need quiet, he snuck into the kitchens in his home and stole away with lembas bread before making his way to his usual perch to watch the sunset.

At present, he sat balanced precariously cross-legged on the railing, letting the last warmth of the sun soak into his face. The sky was turning a very deep shade of pink when Legolas heard the door behind him open and he felt his shoulders slump, for he knew he was discovered.

"Alright, Arthion, I will - "

But when Legolas turned to see who was there, it was not Arthion at all. Anariel stood there. She wore the white dress that healers wore when they were on duty, and her hair was half-pulled back with a few curly strands askew about her face. She looked uncharacteristically shy as she stood there.

"Anariel?" Legolas said her name in surprise. When he spoke, the elleth seemed to regain some of her poise and cleared her throat.

"Lord Arthion came to me late this afternoon and told me that he could not find you. He asked if I would help him, and since I have no qualms with your brother I said I would. But now, as you are found and my message relayed, I take my leave. Goodbye, Prince - "

"You may stay, if you wish," he interrupted in a soft, hopeful voice. "Long have we needed to speak to one another. But if you feel as though I am unworthy of your time, I wish not to waste it." Legolas let his gaze fall away towards the ground. Anariel tipped her head at him and an eyebrow raised, amused and perplexed.

"Do you truly wish for me to stay?" She asked, sounding unconvinced.

Legolas delivered his answer with a great sigh, not realizing he'd been holding his breath:

"Yes."

Anariel crossed her arms, but offered him a small, yet hopeful smile and then walked over and sat on the railing with him. "I suppose I can afford you a small amount of my very precious time," she offered.

A smile of pure joy which he could not hide broke over Legolas' face. The fact that she seemed to be content to tease him a bit was, he imagined, a good sign. He did not know how he was going to manage this conversation; the only thing Legolas knew was that he was lost without Anariel's friendship, and he needed to make things right.

"You are staring, my lord." Anariel said at length. Almost too quickly, Legolas looked away.

"I am sorry," he said.

"For?" She inquired.

"Staring," Legolas replied automatically. Her eyebrows raised in stern warning, prompting Legolas to add, "and for being a fool."

Anariel's gaze softened, but she continued to watch him expectantly. Legolas continued, "I am sorry for my actions these past years and months. I have betrayed your friendship with my selfishness. There are many things I should have confided to you, and many times when I should have made time to be with you, but I did not for reasons I feel I may never be able to explain. I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I wish to ask for it all the same. Anariel, you are my dearest friend, and I am lost without you."

Anariel studied him for a moment, but suddenly took his hand in hers. The prince felt his stomach turn over as she moved closer to him. He dearly hoped that she could not feel his pulse quicken at her touch and closeness.

"You are my dearest and truest friend, Legolas, and I have missed you dearly. How can I not forgive you?" She asked, looking up into his blue eyes with her own.

How he wanted to kiss her. The desire was nearly unquenchable. Somehow, the prince mastered himself enough to just reach forward and embrace her tightly. Without hesitation, Anariel looped her arms around his back, effectively closing the distance between them. Wildflowers. How is it that she always smelt of wildflowers?

Legolas was content in that moment. But slowly, images came to mind; the look on Elaneth's face as she waited for news of Arthion when he was injured, the expression his father wore on Legolas' begetting day when he remembered his wife, and the looks on his niece and nephew's faces as their father left them for war. Finally, he remembered the look on Anariel's face the night they fought. He could not stand to injure her further. Though every fiber of his being bid him to declare his feelings to her, he would not. He pulled away and averted his eyes from her.

"Legolas, what troubles you?" She asked in a soft voice, full of hurt.

The prince looked up to see Anariel's worried expression and found that he could not answer her. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

"Legolas?" She asked again, this time taking his hand. Legolas stiffened under her touch. Anariel noticed this, but did not pull away. She watched him intently.

"I wish to spare you from pain, Anariel," he finally replied as he stood up, "but I find that I cannot keep this from you without hiding myself as I have been for all of this time. It has been agony."

Anariel slid off the railing and reached out and put her hands on Legolas' shoulders. "Do you not think, Legolas, that I have experienced the same agony in your absence?" She asked in a quiet, but fierce voice.

He looked into her eyes for a long time before replying almost in shame.

"I know not," he admitted.

Suddenly, Anariel's hands shifted to the base of his neck, pulling his head down to meet hers. Legolas could barely understand what was happening as slowly and softly, their foreheads met and their eyes were so close that Legolas felt as though he was staring into a deep ocean when he looked in Anariel's.

"Legolas, I need you," Anariel said just above a whisper.

Was this an invitation? Legolas wasn't sure what to do, but it did not seem to matter, as his limbs moved without his permission. Before he could stop himself, he realized that he had reached up with his arm and touched his hand to her face, rubbing his thumb over her cheekbone. Anariel breathed in and closed her eyes. With his other arm, Legolas reached behind her waist and pulled her closer to him. Anariel opened her eyes and tipped her head back, looking into his eyes again. The prince found himself leaning closer to her, as if to kiss her.

Suddenly and most unwelcome, a loud horn blew in the distance. Shouts could be heard. The two pulled away from each other slightly, though still in each other's arms, and peered into the distance. It was at this moment that Legolas realized that the sun had set completely and that night had fallen. He felt as though he were coming out of a dream as he tried to guess the commotion out in the forest. Then, abruptly, Legolas had a terrifying thought.

"Gollum," he said. Anariel looked up at him in confusion.

"Gollum?" She asked.

"He would not come down from his tree last night, and we set a watch at the base of the tree. They were to retrieve him tonight…" He started to say. The horn sounded again. It was a distress call. Instantaneously, all of his mental fog evaporated and dread washed over him.

"They are in trouble, I must away," Legolas said painfully and urgently. He moved towards the door, but Anariel held him firmly there with her hands.

"Legolas," she said, gazing up at him with fear in her eyes.

"I will return, I promise." He said. Desperately, He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before tearing himself away from her.

Legolas flung the door to the stairs open and flew down them, fearing that if he were to linger any longer near Anariel he might never leave. His chest was on fire and his head swam as he ran for the stables, desperately trying to clear his head of the fog that settled there. As he reflected upon his feelings, Legolas was nearly certain that he'd never felt this woozy before, and nor had he ever loved the feeling as much.


	19. Chapter 19

_The Last Green Leaf_  
Chapter Nineteen – Fate

Two months. That's how long Legolas and his company had sought after Gollum. Legolas vowed to himself that if they ever caught the foul beast, he would string him up from a tree by his toenails.

Luckily, when Legolas tore through the stables on the eve of the attack, a party of scouts had just returned from the night's rounds and he was able to rally them to accompany him to Gollum's tree, where there was a terrible sight to behold indeed. Nearly twice as many Orcs as there were Elves were at the base of Gollum's tree engaged in battle, all well the evil creature himself was up in the branches cackling and singing. The Orcs did not fare well against the elves, for they had apparently descended from the mountains and were unfamiliar with the trees. However, when the battle was over and the Orcs were smote, Gollum had been long gone.

After several days, the elves found trace of Gollum's tracks, but much to their dismay, his tracks were soon surrounded by that of a group of Orcs' footprints as well. Nonetheless, Legolas and his party pursued Gollum across what seemed like the entirety of Mirkwood.

At present, the prince and his compatriots galloped on southwards, feeling as though they may finally be hot on the heels of their escapee.

"Captain, I fear we may need to turn back soon, we are far south." One of Legolas' companions said.

Legolas nodded. "Aye, but we must try to pursue him as far as we can," he pulled the reins on his horse and halted the chase momentarily to get bearings. "Pray, how far south are we?" He asked.

"Sir," said an elf who nudged his horse forward and took out a map. Legolas recognized him as Mardion. "We are far east of the Enchanted Stream, as it stands now, we are more than halfway to the Mountains of Mirkwood – deep in territory that evil claimed for itself long ago, Captain," Mardion reported.

"We will pursue him a little longer. I do not think we can follow him as far as the Mountains." Legolas said.

"Aye, sir," His compainions murmured.

Legolas pushed his horse on and tried to keep his thoughts on the task at hand. Truly, his mind had not always been on the pursuit of Gollum, as it should have. He could not shake the last minutes he had with Anariel from his mind. When he remembered how close together they had been, he could feel his heart stop and restart itself.

When he could successfully shirk off thoughts of Anariel, often Legolas troubled himself over Gollum's knowledge of the Elvenking's halls. Would he tell the Orcs of their location? What would happen if the elves in Mirkwood were to be under siege? Who would come to their aid? Who would know of their plight?

Resigning himself to the idea that there was nothing to do about it presently, Legolas put it out of his mind and focused in on the trail the Orcs had left while they crashed through the Wood. If Gollum's hope was in secrecy, he had erred in joining creatures that had obviously little care for where they trod.

Suddenly and the rain began to come down harder than it had before. It occurred to Legolas that this could be a good sign for him and his party to turn back, but if they were fifteen days away from his father's halls, which direction they were going in the rain probably wouldn't matter. So, the young prince groaned but continued following Gollum's tracks until, suddenly, they happened upon a clearing where the Orc tracks split up and spread out. Legolas pulled his horse to a halt, as did his companions.

The party of elves dismounted and spread out in the clearing, searching for signs of their quarry. Legolas thought he spotted Gollum's trail and followed it to a small pine tree in the center of the clearling that had vines spiraling up its trunk. It appeared as though the sly creature had walked round it once. In his mind's eye, Legolas could see Gollum skulking around the tree, peering up at it and muttering to himself and wondering if it was a safe spot to hide. It appeared as though Gollum made no attempt to climb it.

The tree was ten feet tall, or so, and was very thin. The prince found it strange that it appeared to be the only pine tree nearby and that it was so far from anything else. It was also odd, he thought, that this place seemed so familiar to him.

"What is your story?" He asked the tree softly, approaching the tree as one might approach an animal he wished not to scare away. Legolas reached out and touched one of the boughs. As he felt the pine needle in his finger and thumb, a warm sense of comfort seemed to spread from his fingertips throughout his body. The tree seemed to shudder, but whether it was the wind or the rain rather than the tree itself, Legolas could not tell.

A bird's alarm cry suddenly rang out through the forest, and all of the elves froze, listening intently. Legolas' stomach turned when he identified the noises of spiders moving about in the wood nearby. He made a hand signal to his companions declaring his thoughts, and they all seemed to agree on the foe that was nearby.

In complete silence, the elves remounted their horses and made to return northward. The benefit of finding Gollum and preventing him from telling enemies of their home and habits was now outweighed by the threat to their overall safety. Though the hazard of leaving Gollum to his own devices grieved Legolas greatly, if they all died in pursuit of the creature, there would be no one to return him to captivity. So Legolas urged his company into the night as fast as they could.

The party of elves found the return trip to be much faster than their chase through Mirkwood. The path that the Orcs and Gollum had taken back-tracks and turns to throw off the elves' pursuit. The distance between their point of halt and the Elvenking's halls was probably only about twenty-five miles, however the distance that Gollum had traveled to avoid them was certainly more than twice that, much to Legolas' chagrin.

It took the prince and his companions about two days to reach the Elvenking's halls. When they rode into the stables, many stopped to stare at their disheveled appearance. It also appeared that many seemed to notice their lack of a prisoner, and began to question them straight away. Once Legolas had dismounted his horse, Legolas gave orders.

"Ask these elves no questions, for our labors have been long and hard. Let them dry themselves and take rest, and I shall make a report to the King on this matter. You may question his advisors if you so wish," he said. And with that, Legolas departed for his home to change his sopping wet clothes for dry ones.

When he opened the door to his family's home, Legolas was taken by surprise see Arthion sitting in their common room reading.

"Brother!" Legolas exclaimed. "What keeps you here? Has Ada not sent you back to your battalion?"

"Nay, in your absence he thought it best I stay here," Arthion said as he looked up, apparently surprised as well. "You are soaking! What news? Have you found the foul creature?"

Legolas sighed and his shoulders sagged as he gave his reply: "Sadly my answer is no; is Adar here? I need to speak with him as soon as I may."

Arthion rose from his spot on the couch and came next to Legolas to put his hand on his shoulder, scanning over his younger brother in concern.

"He is not here, but are you sure you must rush to see him? I will go ahead of you and alert him to your coming. You should rest a bit. Your errand has been long."

Legolas waved his hand, as if to swat away his brother's thoughts. "I am fine. I should really – "

"Legolas," his older brother cut across his excuse and looked at him disarmingly. "Give yourself a half-hour to wash and rest. I will tell Adar to expect you."

The youngest prince paused, preparing to object once more to Arthion's request. However, he knew his oldest brother was correct. He needed a few moments. He met Arthion's eyes again.

"Thank you," he said, offering a soft and tired smile to his brother. Arthion patted Legolas' shoulder and left to go find Thranduil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once Legolas was dry and clean, he desperately wanted to go see Anariel. He thought through all of the routes he could take to his father's study and if any of them took him past the Healing Houses, where he expected to find her on duty; alas, none were convenient. He decided that, in any case, any time spent with Anariel would probably be more than he ought to keep his father waiting.

He made his way down the corridors to his father's study and ignored the cloud of advisors that hovered by near the office. Many questions were directed at him, but he ignored them all as he knocked on his father's door.

"Enter," Came Thranduil's voice.

Legolas pushed the door open to see, as he expected, the Elvenking sitting behind his desk reading something. Arthion was there also, reading a different report. When Thranduil saw his youngest standing in the doorway he jumped up out of his chair and had Legolas in his arms within seconds.

"Legolas!" Thranduil exclaimed as he hugged his youngest prince. Legolas, who felt rather childish standing there – a grown elf being squeezed to death by his father – returned the embrace nonetheless.

"Hello, Adar," he replied, trying to humor his father. After a moment, the Elvenking released his son and motioned for Legolas to sit down in the chair next to Arthion's.

"What news?" He asked as he sat in the chair behind his desk. The youngest prince of Mirkwood took his seat and began to relay his story of Gollum's escape as best he could. Thranduil listened to Legolas intently. Arthion also contributed to the tale, mentioning that two elves had perished in the fight against the Orcs that had assailed them. However, the elves that lived continued to fight the terrible creatures off and finally those Orcs that did not die themselves retreated south.

Legolas was grieved at the news of two lost souls, but continued on until he mentioned the place where their pursuit of Gollum stopped.

"Past the halfway point to the Mountains of Mirkwood, we came upon a clearing that was desolate but for one tree that had vines that curled up its trunk, we - "

"You say a tree grows there?" Thranduil suddenly asked. Legolas paused, perplexed by the question, but answered.

"Yes, though it was strange, there was no grass or any other plant for yards. It seemed very familiar to me, though I know that I have not been there before," he replied.

"What kind of tree was it?" Thranduil asked.

Legolas glanced at Arthion, who had an equally confused look on his face. The youngest shrugged as he replied;

"It was a pine."

Arthion's head snapped up to meet his father's gaze, but Thranduil did not look at either of his sons. He leaned forward and propped his elbow on his desk, holding his mouth and chin in his hand as if in deep concentration. Long moments passed before anyone spoke. Legolas looked between Arthion and his father. Their minds seemed to be traveling the same paths, judging by the looks on their faces. At length, Legolas found his voice.

"Adar?" He asked.

Thranduil looked up at his youngest son with glistening eyes. "My son, you must know this, for I would not dare keep it from you," He paused and drew breath, "that clearing is the place where you were born."

Suddenly, the air seemed heavy and a silence settled over the room again. Legolas felt like someone had dropped heavy stones in his lap. Naturally, the place where he was born was one in the same with the place in which his mother died.

It was Thranduil who next found his voice.

"Your mother always loved the pines in the Mountains, and forever smelled of them… it was how I first came to love her, I think," Thranduil said softly and mournfully. Both Legolas and Arthion watched their father's face closely. He did not meet their gazes. Rather, he leaned back in his chair and his eyes looked to someplace over their heads as he continued quietly.

"It is good to know that the earth has honored her so well," the Elvenking spoke again, his gaze falling to Legolas. The prince swallowed and looked down at his hands folded in his lap, feeling inadequate before his father. More moments of silence passed between the three.

"Legolas," Thranduil finally said. His youngest son looked up to show full attention to his father. "If Gollum truly knows the location of that which the Enemy seeks, and has absconded with a party of Orcs for Dol Guldur, Mithrandir and Aragorn must be informed," he said. Legolas looked confused, but his father held up a hand, and Legolas did not interrupt.

"Aragorn, at least, might be found in Imladris. And that is where I shall send you," Thranduil said.

"Me?" Legolas exclaimed in utter shock.

"Yes, I think it would do you good to travel some outside these halls. And considering I plan to withdraw Hérion and Arthion's troops closer to home, I believe that the Interior Guard will see far less action, and you will be more inclined to pester me about it." The Elvenking explained. Legolas looked like he might protest, but before he had the chance, his father continued.

"I will be sending two of my advisors with you, for I fear we shall soon be drawn into this darkness and conflict. We will need advice and help, if it may come," Thranduil continued.

"But Ada, why send me?" Legolas asked, still uncomprehending.

Thranduil laughed. "Legolas, surely you do not revoke your desire to travel outside the halls of Mirkwood? It was not three months ago we stood in the same places and you chastised me for my tight rope on you! And besides, ion-nin, who better to explain what happened to Gollum than the one who allowed him, how did you put it? Ah, yes, 'liberties'. I would like you to depart by the end of the week. With things as dangerous as they are, the sooner you are out of Mirkwood, the better."

"By the end of the week?" Legolas asked.

"Yes," his father replied.

Legolas was rather at a loss. After a lifetime of being kept away from dangerous tasks and risks, he did not know how to accept his assignment. He thought of Anariel, and how he would tell her he was leaving. His heart was heavy at the prospect at leaving her here, unable to see to her protection himself.

And then, suddenly, a thought occurred to the young prince.

"You send me to Rivendell to protect me," Legolas said.

Thranduil said nothing; he remained still, looking upon his son with resolve in his countenance, but emotion none could discern in his eyes. For better or for ill, the Elvenking had made his decision.

Still at a loss for words, Legolas shook his head slightly and shifted his weight. He then looked at his father and sighed.

"Thank you, Adar. I believe I have some preparations to make," Thranduil's youngest son said. And with that, Legolas turned and left his father's study.

Arthion looked at his father. "What are you doing?" He asked in curiosity.

"Something within me has been telling me that I have needed to let Legolas go for a long time, Arthion. I think it is the part of your mother within me... And your mother would not have Legolas trapped within these walls. Though, I do not know why I have failed to see it before now," Thranduil replied, not taking his eyes off the door through which Legolas had left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next afternoon, after having heard from friends he would find her there, Legolas set out for the library. He felt a leaden weight upon his shoulders at the prospect of having to tell her goodbye. The prince had thought long and hard about this moment, and had resolved not to disclose his true feelings to Anariel. He did not know when he would come back, or in what condition he would find Mirkwood upon his return. He could not ask her to wait, not knowing what the future would bring for them both.

Indeed, he found Anariel in the library. It did not take him long, for he guessed that she would be where the two once sat together to meet long years ago. When he found her, Legolas stopped briefly to watch her as she read the scroll in her hands. His heart was pounding as he thought of the words to say. Unfortunately, Anariel looked up from her reading and saw him, cutting his chance to formulate words short.

"Legolas!" She cried as she dropped the scroll and ran for him. Legolas barely had time to open his arms before she collided with him with surprising force and flung her arms around his neck and shoulders. "You cannot know what joy it brings me to see you," she said breathlessly into his ear. Legolas let out a puff of air as he returned her embrace, unable to help himself.

Anariel suddenly pulled away and said: "When we heard of the battle and Gollum's disappearance, we – I," she corrected herself with a pause, "I was so worried. You are not injured?" She asked, running her eyes over him.

"Indeed I am unhurt," Legolas confirmed, unable to hide the sadness in his voice. Anariel perceived this.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked. Legolas pulled away from her completely and motioned to two chairs nearby.

"Let us sit," he said as he sat down. Anariel did as he asked, but she sat rather close to him.

"Legolas, what happened?" Anariel asked.

"I leave tomorrow," Legolas replied.

"Leave? Where?"

"To Imladris. I must find Aragorn and Mithrandir, and tell them that Gollum has escaped," he said.

"When will you return?" Anariel asked slowly.

Legolas couldn't bring himself to answer right away. At length he spoke again.

"I know not," was all he could say. He would not meet her eyes.

"Then I will go with you," Anariel said, taking Legolas' hand. Immediately, Legolas withdrew his hand and looked at her with eyes full of fear and anger. He had not anticipated this. He had anticipated having to tell Anariel goodbye, not bar her from following him.

"You will do no such thing!" He cried. Anariel looked at him with confusion and hurt in her eyes. "It is too dangerous," Legolas added.

"But safe enough for you?" She argued.

"It is a long and trying journey over the Misty Mountains, and I do not know what will befall us along the way, Anariel, if you were hurt…"

"Strange – I seem to remember being trained as a healer," she snorted sarcastically. "Legolas, what happened all those nights ago, did it not mean anything to you?" She asked him.

"I will not allow you to accompany us, Anariel," Legolas disregarded her question.

"Legolas, you cannot tell me that you don't feel the same as I do,"

"I cannot say," Legolas replied, averting his eyes from her. He could not lie to her, and he feared his expression would betray him.

"I do not believe you," Anariel said, making sure to stare at him with as much intensity as he was staring at his shoes. "I am going with you, Legolas."

Seeing no alternative, Legolas swallowed thickly and finally met her gaze with resolve.

"As your prince I forbid you, Anariel," he said.

Any protest Anariel had mustered evaporated and her countenance clearly expressed her dismay. Never before had Legolas given her an order as her superior. They had always regarded each other as equals. Legolas could see how bitterly his words stung and he deeply regretted them.

The elleth stood, her expression unfaltering as she rose. She looked down on Legolas as she spoke.

"You may run from your heart, Legolas, but you will never be able to hide from it," she said. Then, Anariel turned on her heel and was gone before Legolas could say any more.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning, Legolas stood in front of the great door of the halls of Mirkwood, bidding farewell to his family and friends before he and the emissary of advisors and guards that accompanied him was to leave for Imladris. Anariel was not there, as Legolas had expected. Nonetheless, her absence still made Legolas' heart ache a little. He was aggrieved, but he would rather have Anariel safe and unaware of his feelings than in danger and by his side.

Though, at present, he was attending his niece and nephew who were fit to be tied at their uncle's departure.

"But Ada does not tell good bedtime stories as you do!" Titheniel pouted. Arthion made a face somewhere between hurt and amused, and Legolas laughed as he knelt down before the elflings.

"And who will help me with archery?" Erynion asked.

"Fear not, little ones. I will learn some new bedtime stories in Imladris and send them to your father so he may read them to you. And Erynion, if you remember to keep both your eyes open you will no longer need my tutelage in archery," he said, pulling both children into his arms.

"I will be glad of the help!" Arthion chuckled. Legolas rose again to his feet and embraced his eldest brother.

"Be safe, brother," Arthion said.

"I will," Legolas replied. "Tell Hérion I will look forward to seeing him when I return."

"It will be done," Arthion assured him.

Legolas then turned to his father, who had a somber smile on his face. He took a scroll out of his pocket and handed it to his youngest son.

"This I would like you to deliver to Lord Elrond. It is the account that we have collected of the activities in Dol Guldur," he said matter-of-factly. Legolas took the scroll and nodded.

"I will do so, Adar," he replied.

Thranduil smiled at Legolas and embraced him. "My son, you will be sorely missed here," he said.

"As I will miss you all," the prince replied, pulling away to face his father with a smile. Thranduil studied his son's face. The Elvenking's expression did not betray the paths his mind wandered. But indeed, dozens of images of Legolas were flashing across his memory from throughout his youngest son's lifetime. He at last remembered the look on his wife's face as she looked upon her last-born for the first and last time.

"I am proud of you, Legolas," the Elvenking paused for breath, as if to stop himself from revealing too much emotion, "and your mother is proud of you."

Legolas, though he could not understand it, heard himself softly reply;

"I know, Ada."

The Elvenking smiled broadly and took his son's face in his hands. He kissed Legolas' forehead and then released him. He turned and motioned to those waiting behind Legolas to depart. "Go, my son, with the blessings of your family and all of Mirkwood."

The young prince nodded and walked over to his horse and mounted the steed. As he did, he cast a glance at some of the elves who had come to see them off, hoping to maybe catch a glimpse of Anariel. She was not there. Legolas sighed.

Signaling that he was ready to leave, the guards and advisors made ready to depart the halls. Thranduil held up his hand in farewell to his son. Legolas returned the gesture as he heard the doors behind him open. Turning his horse towards the doors, he urged the steed forward and out of the gates of his father's halls, wondering if he should ever set eyes on those he loved again.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

_Thank you to all who have watched, favorited, and reviewed this story! Please stay tuned for the next and final installment of "The History of Legolas: I Aear Cân Ven Na Mar," The Sea Calls Us Home. _


End file.
